Secret of Blue Eyes
by SetoxSerenity4ever
Summary: Every time Serenity Wheeler finishes babysitting Mokuba, she has to go to Kaiba's office. But when she goes up to see him as usual, an unexpected surprise awaits her and gets her into a situation of where she won't EVER be able to get out. [OOC] SxS
1. Part of how it all started: The Job

Secret of Blue Eyes

Chapter 1: Part of how it all started

Serenity's Pov:

I stared at the big black gates in front of me. I was feeling scared, nervous, guilty, mad, and happy all at the same time. Scared and nervous because of the person I was gonna work for. Guilty because I lied to my brother. Mad at myself because I couldn't find another job other than this one. And happy because it would help my brother and me. All these emotions made me feel dizzy and I wanted to faint but I controlled myself. I took a deep breath and pressed the intercom button.

"Hello?" A cool voice said after I pressed the button.

"Um...uh...I-I'm here for the babysitting j-job for Mokuba Kaiba" I said stuttering

A bit, actually a lot.

"You may enter" replied the cool voice.

The gates made a creaking, haunted feeling but I easily got over that. The reason I was feeling very nervous is because in a recent article I read, it said Mr. Kaiba fired the employees and the next day they were gone and I mean poof! No trace of them whatsoever. They weren't the only ones, though. People said they were gone because of fright, others say he killed him them because he couldn't stand there lack of skill. But Kaiba said nothing; he acted if he had nothing to do with this at least that's what the reporters wrote. And the weird thing with this whole thing was that it was mostly women that _vanished _than men. I took a deep breath again. It can't be that bad. I just try to avoid him.

"Serenity!" Mokuba Kaiba said, waking me up from my reverie. Mokuba was the whole reason I was able to get this job. He was a cute little boy that had dark blue eyes and messy raven-haired. He was always happy and cheerful unlike his brother.

"Hey" I said trying to act happy. "What do you want to do first?"

"First you have to go see my brother."

"Oh." I said my anxiety coming back again.

"I'll show you where his office is."

We went up the marble stairs and came to the third floor. Mokuba leaded me to the end of the hallway and we came face to face with an oak colored door.

"Big brother! Serenity's here!"

He didn't really say anything, just continued to type at his laptop. he didn't even look up at me. Kaiba was at least 6'1"...I can't really tell from here. He was a little pale, even though it was a little, it showed. I guess that's the awkward part of him. He had cerulean eyes, ones that made you stare at them and be lost in them. It was mysterious and stood out a lot. He had chestnut hair and it was always neatly combed unlike my brothers, and a lock of it was down by his eyes. He was wearing a hunter green turtle neck sweater along with black pants and a black trench coat to complete it. I see he is very into the way he looks. His office was like any other office except with better and expensive stuff. Like a mahogany desk in the middle of the room, with a enormous window behind him. And on the desk were some files, a Sony computer, etc. And he was sitting on a large, leather chair.

"Go to your room Mokuba" Kaiba said finally and looked up at Mokuba. Mokuba said nothing and left. Then he looked at me with those mysterious orbs, which caused me to flinch a little. He saw this and let out a small chuckle.

"Why do you want this job?" his cold raspy voice said finally.

"I need the money" I replied quietly that I couldn't even here myself.

"Speak clearly"

"I need the money" I said clearly and a little louder.

"Of course you do" he replied. "Sit"

It didn't take him twice to say that, I went over and sat down, opposite of where he was sitting. He got out something from one of the drawers in his desk. It looked like a book.

"Here...it's a book of what you are allowed to do in the mansion and what your not allowed to do. It also explains what Mokuba is allowed to do what not to do, what he likes, etc. Do anything wrong to him and your automatically fired. You're being paid fifteen dollars a hour. Understand."

I just nodded.

"Good, you start tomorrow."

I just sat there, thinking there was more for him to say but he just narrowed his eyes.

"O-oh...we're done?"

"Yes you dunce" he said sharply that I winced again. I got up now and headed towards the door.

"Meet me here every night you are done babysitting Mokuba."

"Why?"

"You want to get paid, right?"

"Oh yeah...right, right" I said getting embarrassed.

"Does the mutt know?"

I just shook my head while he gave an evil smirk.

"Y-you won't tell will you?" I said feeling scared every passing second.

"If all goes well, then no."

Once out the door, I let out a small sigh.

"So Serenity are you my sitter?" Mokuba said, surprising me a little.

I just nodded.

"Cool, I know my brother would give you the job! When do you start?"

"Um tomorrow."

"Ok...see you tomorrow."

"Yeah..."

* * *

"Hey Seren...did ya get the job?" Joey asked.

"Yeah...the Walkers gave it to me" I said lying. The guilty feeling was coming back to me.

"Cool...how much?"

"Seven dollars an hour" I said lying again. I didn't want Joey to get suspicious of how much I was really getting paid.

"Not bad for starters" he said heading to the kitchen while I went to my room.

I flopped down on my bed and gave out a long sigh. My stomach still had that guilty feeling. I kept thinking if I did the right thing. Then before I knew it, I fell into a deep slumber.

(A/n: Good, bad, delete, rewrite, continue? Tell me. I'll write more if you want to read it. Just review and tell me.)


	2. My Secret

(a/n: Hey everyone. I update fast in my opinion. Twelve reviews so far. That's not bad so far, for me. Anyway, please read and review)

Secret of Blue Eyes

Chapter 2: My Secret

The orange, yellow, red rays had set now in Domino City. People would have thought that sunsets were beautiful, romantic, or a sight to see. But for one person it was neither. He hated when nighttime came because of a _half-curse_ that another person passed on to him. At day he was normal, at night the curse affected him. Even though it was fun for him, he did not have a normal life or in this case a normal night. He had to shield himself, especially from the ones he loved. Now he was at his office window. He opened it wide. In a blink of an eye, he turned into a bat. He set out looking for people to feed on. Some couples were still lingering around. Others didn't notice it was nighttime already and was hurrying back home. He saw a depressed girl walking the streets, heading towards the alleyways. She kept muttering some words to herself in despair.

"I wish I were dead." He heard the girl say.

"So be it" the bat thought.

He swooped down to where she was. The temperature suddenly changed around her surroundings to a cool misty night. The girl turned around thinking there was someone was behind her. When she turned around again she met him -a little further from where she was- and let out a small gasp. He just grinned evilly, showing his pearly, white, fangs. She would have run the opposite direction, but instead stared at his crimson red eyes, and gave in to his gaze. He came closer to her while she kept staring at those alluring eyes. Finally, he met the destination he was looking for, her neck. In a flash, he bent her neck sideways and bit down, hard, sinking his fangs into the vessel of where the blood was running. He then dug his long polished nails, deep within her body. The girl opened her mouth but no sound came out. Slowly the girl was losing her conscience of where she was and what was happening to her and closed her eyes. After draining of what was left of her, he looked at the pale girl.

"Got what she wanted" he thought. 

He heaved her on to his shoulder. Concentrating hard and frowning at the same time, he allowed big, black, leathery -bat-like- wings to appear on his backside. Flying into the deep starless night now, he came upon a deserted lake and just threw her in there. There she sank down to the bottom of the lake where his past victims also lay there.

The next morning...

Light filled Seto Kaiba's room, waking him up so quickly. He groaned a little and stretched out his legs and arms, still tired from yesterday. He pulled the covers over him but remembered he had a job to do. Pushing the covers off him now, he dragged himself over to the bathroom and did the usual routine, brush, take a shower, get ready, etc. When he looked at the mirror, he saw dried up blood on the bottom lip. He hastily washed it away before anyone came bursting into his room for instance Mokuba or maids. Today he decided to wear all black, and after that he went to the kitchen. He found no one there, as usual. Just his butler preparing his breakfast and Mokuba's. He decided to read what's going on in the news.

"Good morning big brother!" Mokuba greeted entering the kitchen now.

"Morning" Kaiba replied without looking up from his newspaper.

"What time are you going and coming back?" Mokuba asked.

"Going at two coming back at four or five depends on how long the meeting goes" Kaiba replied, looking up this time. "Why?"

"Just asking" Mokuba said, as innocently as he could.

Kaiba just shook his head lightly and chuckled to himself. Then he got up and messed up Mokuba's hair.

"Seto!"

"What are you thinking?" He said giving him a small smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Mokuba said after stuffing his mouth with pancakes while Kaiba headed towards his office.

Meanwhile... 

"Come on...wake up!" Serenity said getting mad at her brother while hitting him with a pillow.

"Leavemealone" Joey replied slurring his words a bit.

"Fine!" Serenity said giving up. "I swear my brother is the laziest person in the world!" Serenity said muttering under her breath.

"Ihearddat...andthankya!" (Translation: I heard dat... and thank ya!) Joey replied slurring his words again.

Serenity just rolled her eyes and left his door open. Serenity Wheeler was about 5'7." She was slim and had a cream complexion, with hazel colored eyes. She had auburn hair that ended where her waist was. She was a sweet, innocent, naive, girl who shared a tight bond with her brother. Her brother, Joey Wheeler also had a cream complexion but with soft chocolate brown eyes instead and messy blond hair. He was about 5'9." Serenity was now making breakfast.

"Breakfast Joey!"

"This should work" she thought, fanning bacon and eggs towards her brother's bedroom.

"........................FOOD!!" Joey exclaimed waking up.

"Goodness...acts like a dog sometimes" Serenity mumbled.

After breakfast Serenity decided to hang out with her friends, Mai and Tea.

"Hi..." Tea greeted. Tea was about 5'9" with azure eyes and brown hair cut up to where her shoulders where.

"Hey..." Mai greeted also. Mai was also about 5'9" with violet eyes. She had blond curly hair, a little past her shoulder blades.

"Where do you want to go?" Serenity asked.

"I have to do a little shopping and plus there's a sale. Join me?" Mai said referring to them both.

" 'K..." Serenity and Tea said in return. It was hard to keep up with Mai. It wasn't _a little shopping _as Mai said it was. She kept on going store to store coming up with excuses of needing matching shoes, boots, bracelets, hat, and etc. for the outfit, oh sorry, outfits she bought earlier. After shopping for what seems like an eternity for Serenity and Tea, but actually two hours, they went to the food court for lunch.

"Serenity, I heard you were looking for a job." Mai said

"I was...I found one" Serenity replied.

"What is it?" Tea asked coming back with the food.

"Babysitting job." She simply replied.

"For who?" Tea asked.

"J-just some person who has a brother." Serenity mumbled, looking down at her burger.

Mai raised her eyebrow in response while Tea looked at her weirdly.

"Who's the person?" Mai asked.

"A guy." Serenity replied now playing with her fries.

"What's the guy's name?" Tea asked following Mai's path.

"Serenity..." Mai and Tea said in unison.

"Ok, fine. But don't tell Joey! He'll go through the roof if he finds out."

"Fine" Mai and Tea replied in unison again.

"Seto Kaiba" Serenity mumbled.

"WHAT!!" Mai and Tea yelled together. People were starting to look their way.

"Shhh..." Serenity hissed. "It's not _that bad._ I talked to him about it, he seemed ok. And plus the pays good."

"Didn't you hear the rumors about him?!" Mai hissed back at her.

"Yeah!..." Tea said.

"They're just rumors. No one has proof he did them." Serenity said eating one of her fries.

"So you're in his side!" Tea said.

"What side! I'm not in anyone's side! There isn't any side!" Serenity said desperately.

"When do you start?" Mai asked.

"Today" Serenity replied.

There was an awkward silence now. They just ate in silence.

Finally Serenity said "I have to go now."

" 'K" Mai said.

"Bye." Tea said.

Joey's place...

"Hey Joey, I have to go baby-sit now" Serenity said coming in the apartment.

"Ya want me to drop ya off?" Joey asked looking up at her.

"I'm ok. I just have to get some stuff."

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah, thanks anyway."

" 'K"

Serenity's Pov:

I had to catch the subway train to go there. I didn't know it was that busy, but I managed to get in the train doors before they closed. There were no seats so I had to stand up. I could hardly breath. Wonder how Mokuba would act. Hopefully ok. The train stopped now, causing me to lose my balance a little, but I stopped myself. I walked about three blocks to get to the mansion and then, like yesterday I pressed the intercom button.

"Hello?" The cool voice said.

"I'm here to baby-sit Mokuba Kaiba" I replied, not getting scared now.

"You may enter" the cool voice replied.

The gates opened and I headed towards the door. I was about to ring the bell, when Mokuba opened it and was standing in the doorway.

"Hi!" Mokuba greeted.

"Hi" I replied back ruffling his hair a bit. Mokuba was just standing there. "Are you gonna let me in?"

"Oh...yeah..." Mokuba said. I could tell he was getting embarrassed. So it looked like I was spending the next two or three hours with him. It shouldn't be that bad.

(A/n: Yay ch. two done! Please review!)


	3. First day of babysitting

Secret of Blue Eyes

Chapter Three: First day of Baby-sitting

Serenity's Pov:

"Mokuba where are you?" I called out silently throughout the hallways. I could hear giggling in a distance but when I arrived there, he wasn't there. I don't know I ended up playing hiding-go-seek with him. Well, actually I do. It was going well, we were playing videogames and we had some snacks in between; chocolate, ice cream, cookies, etc. Then suddenly Mokuba goes all hyper and says "I want to play hiding-go-seek!" I go looking at him weirdly at first, thinking that an eleven year old, (a/n: don't know his real age) wants to play that game. I say no at first saying that this is a huge mansion and I wouldn't be able to find you in years. He gives me the 'lip.' Who could resist? So we play, but only at the first floor. I regret giving in to the 'lip.' I'm starting to get irritated and mad, that I set on to a situation of counting backwards by ten.

"Mokuba I give up!" I yelled throughout the empty hallways. "Mokuba you will come out now, if you don't want me to get fired!" Why did I feed him so much sugar?! It said in the book not to feed him a lot of it, but it's not my fault he kept going downstairs and got them. I tried to take it away but instead I got a slap in the hand. I can't believe it; he's taking advantage of me! When I find him- wait, I hear footsteps. They're getting louder. "Mokuba..." I said throughout the hallways.

"Yeah?!" He said from behind me, that I jumped a little.

"Don't scare me like that!" I screeched at him.

"Sorry" he said while holding his stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"My tummy hurts..." he said groaning a little.

I rolled my eyes and was about to scowl at him but then I felt sorry for him "come on...let's see if we can make it better"

"Sorry Serenity for causing you a lot of trouble..." he said looking up to me.

"It's ok...just don't do it again" I said back to him.

"I like you as my sitter; you're nice and fun to play with. I don't want to get you fired."

"So are you and thanks" I said giving him a smile. He returned it.

I gave him some ginger ale and then he immediately fell asleep. I cleaned up the mess he made at the game room. It was three-thirty right now I didn't have much to do now so I guess I can get some reading done. Half an hour later I heard keys opening at the main door. The door opened and I heard his footsteps coming near me. Kaiba came into his living room to find me their reading.

"Where's Mokuba?" He said unemotionally. It was much more of a statement than a question.

"He's sleeping" I said looking up from my book.

He left now, leaving me there to think I could leave.

"I guess you don't need the money" he said.

"Oh...right" I said. I could tell he was rolling his eyes right now, even though I couldn't actually see him do it. I followed him to his office and he put thirty dollars in cash in small envelope. He handed it to me and said "Come next week on Monday at the same time" he said tiredly.

"Ok..." I said in reply.

"I can go now, right?"

"What do you think?!" He said with a little irritation in his voice. That's my cue to leave I guess.

I left the mansion and put the envelope in my purse. I kind of felt sorry for him though, running a company at this age, taking care of a brother, and going to school at the same time. I shook the thoughts out my head and went back home.

* * *

A week later...

"Seto!"

"Hmm?...What Mokuba..."

"Wake up! Do you know what day today is!" Mokuba shouted.

"No I don't..." Kaiba mumbled.

"GET UP!!!!"

"Rrrr....fine, just give me a chance!"

He sat up now and looked at Mokuba with tired eyes.

"What's today and why are you dressed in your good clothes?" he said looking at Mokuba. Mokuba was wearing a black suit with white collared shirt and a dark navy blue tie.

"You still don't know what today is?" Mokuba replied. Kaiba just shook his head.

Mokuba sighed and got a little sad expression, but not so little that Kaiba did notice.

"What's wrong?" Kaiba asked him looking at him with brotherly eyes now.

"Remember, today's the day mom and dad died..." Mokuba replied quietly.

"I remember..." Kaiba replied. Both were silent now. Mokuba broke the silence by saying "can you come to the cemetery with me for a little while before you go to Kaiba Corp.?"

Kaiba nodded while Mokuba mumbled a small "thanks." Kaiba sat there thinking for a little while, thinking of how many years had gone by since there death. Always at this time of year or day that is, Mokuba was sad and even the day afterwards he was still a little depressed. Kaiba got up now, and regretted when he yelled at Mokuba earlier. He went to the bathroom, got dressed; he decided to wear all black again, and went to the kitchen.

Both brothers ate their breakfast silently. Then Kaiba got up and said "Let's go Mokuba" Like their breakfast the car ride was also silent. They arrived at the cemetery and went over to their mom and dad's grave.

Mokuba brought some daisy's and placed them between their graves. Mokuba started saying some words to them and Kaiba silently paid attention to him. After a while, Mokuba run out of things to say and started babbling about things in his everyday life and even mentioned Serenity. Kaiba, however shook his head in Mokuba's amusement and gave out a small chuckle. Mokuba heard this and elbowed his brother.

"What's so funny!"

"Uh-"

"Hey look Serenity's there" Mokuba said cutting him off. He said small bye's and bowed his head. Mokuba elbowed Kaiba again while bowing.

"Bow!" Mokuba hissed.

"Right..."Kaiba muttered under his breath. He gave a small bow and got up and Mokuba did the same. Then Mokuba went over to Serenity.

"Hey Serenity!" Mokuba said passing through the graves, being careful not to step in any of them. While Kaiba, seemed surprised at his action and his sudden change of feeling and stood there.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba shouted.

Mokuba caught up to her.

"What are you doing here?" Mokuba said breathlessly.

"Um...I'm visiting my fathers grave" Serenity pointing to the small craved stone.

"Oh... I didn't know your father died."

"Yeah...it's just me, Joey and my mom, who's back in America. She said I can stay with Joey now. But that doesn't mean I won't go over and visit her."

"Oh...where's Joey?" Mokuba asked.

Serenity sighed and said "He didn't want to come. See my mom and dad divorced and my dad took him and my mom took me. So we were separated. When my dad was drunk, he used to beat up Joey numerous times and sometimes he would even run away. But even when my parents weren't divorced, he used to beat me up, too. He slowly started hating him and I started hating him, too. One night he came home really drunk and passed out in the couch. When Joey woke up the next morning he wouldn't wake up. So that's when he found out he was dead."

"Oh..." Mokuba said, surprised at Serenity's story.

"I'm visiting his grave still because he's still my father."

"I understand"

"Why are you here?"

"Me and Seto are visiting our parents grave" looking at Kaiba who just looked back at them, still slightly shocked at Mokuba but didn't show it.

"Oh..." Serenity replied looking at Kaiba also. "Um...I should go now" Serenity said ending their conversation.

"Yeah...me too."

"Bye, see you in the afternoon." Serenity replied walking towards the main gates of the cemetery.

"Yeah..." Mokuba replied shouting and waving good-bye.

Then he ran back to Kaiba. "Let's go big brother!" he said happier than he was this morning. Kaiba snapped out of his reverie and followed him out to the car, still slightly shocked.

(a/n: Yay done with this chapter, too! I updated within three days but it took me one day to write it. I was writing the another chapter of 'Nine Years' If it continues, chapter four for this story, should be here by Sunday. Well actually Monday, cause I don't update my stories in Sunday. But it depends cause I have to update my other stories. So Monday......or Tuesday. For now, please review.)


	4. Part of how it all started: She Knows

(a/n: Hi everyone. Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I never got so many reviews for like four ch.'s Thank you! Now here is the next ch. Read and review,.)

Secret of Blue Eyes

Chapter Four: Part of how it all started II: She knows..."NO!..." Mokuba yelled.

"YES...I won!" Serenity said happily after defeating Mokuba for the sixth time in a racing game.

"How are you so good!?" Mokuba said while turning the game off in frustration.

"My brother..."Serenity replied while stretching her arms.

"Let's play this one! I bet I can beat you in that. It's a fighting game, Tekken Three." Mokuba said.

Serenity gave him a weird look and sighed. "Mokuba...don't think that's enough?"

"Please Serenity!?" He complained while giving her the 'lip'

"Must not give in" she said while closing her eyes and turning around.

"Please..." Mokuba said standing right in front of her.

"N-no..." Serenity replied while opening her eyes slowly, just enough to see that he was standing right in front of her.

Mokuba sighed and replied a quiet 'fine.' Serenity opened her eyes now and turned to face him.

"Please!..." Mokuba said desperately while giving her the lip again.

"No...too late!" She said while sighing. "All right...I don't know what's with you and games."

"Yay! Ok this is how you play..." Mokuba said explaining the directions and controls to her and putting in the game at the same time.

"Yay! I finally won you in something" Mokuba cried out happily.

"It's not over yet; there's still one more round left"

"Let me have my moment!...ok done."

She laughed a little and then played the next round. It was a tough battle but she won this round.

"I won..." Serenity said proudly while Mokuba was shouting at his play station two.

"What's wrong with this control...argh!" He yelled.

"Mokuba...it was one round, it's a tie. You still have a chance."

This seemed to take the anger out of him. "You're right! Yeah...I'm gonna beat you this time!"

They both played there hardest but Serenity won again.

"I won..." Serenity said.

"ARGH!!! Let's play something else now." Mokuba said, fuming.

"Why not go eat a snack and then gets some fresh air. You look like you need some."

He sighed and agreed with her.

"Mokuba I don't really know your brother very well, since I'm new, but it sounds like you're getting tempered like him."

"Really?..." Mokuba said while looking down at the floor.

"It's not a bad thing entirely, I mean you don't get mad all the time like him, just when someone beats you in a game from what I see" Serenity added quickly after, seeing his expression change.

"Oh...ok. I'll try to keep cool when you beat me."

"Great. Mokuba don't take any offence in this, okay?"

"Right..." Mokuba said while getting some things to make a sandwich.

"Good"

They started making their sandwiches and ate silently. After that, they decided to go out in the backyard. Serenity thought this was a replica of what heaven looks like, well its garden. Beautiful, healthy Cherry trees and Sakura Trees were scattered in the yard, like five of them, along with some petals from the tree's. There was a small pond with goldfishes and other small fishes along with water lilies floating on top of the water and some other water plants surrounding the pond. Benches were near the trees and one was near the pond. There were countless flowers and flowers you didn't know existed. Past the trees, pond, benches, flowers was a large swimming pool.

"Wow..." she whispered.

"Hey Serenity!" Mokuba shouted, which woke her up from her reverie. He was carrying a garden hose and was about to press the throttle.

"Mokuba if you-ahh!" Serenity shouted over to him but screamed mid-way when he soaked her. "MOKUBA!!" She yelled through her soaked hair and clothes. She started walking over to him, hands ready to choke him, while Mokuba used the hose as his protection.

"Stay back Serenity or I'll wet you again!" Mokuba said, still not moving from his position.

This stopped her in her tracks. Her eyes darted to the pond that was near her, though. When Mokuba saw that she stopped in her tracks, he gave out a mentally sigh and put the hose down as, slowly. However, when he saw that she was near the pond he quickly used it has his defense again. Serenity saw this and just let it go.

"I'll get him later" she thought.

"Come on Mokuba let's go back in" She yelled over to him. She started going back to the mansion and when she opened the backdoor and entered, Mokuba put the hose down and went after her.

"Wait up!"

"Can you give me a towel Mokuba?" She said getting a glass of water.

"Um, yeah hold on" he said. He was still having second thoughts about if she got over it.

"Here-ahh!"

Serenity splashed a cup of cold water at him as soon as he came back to the kitchen.

"Now we are even" she said taking the towel from him. "Wow its getting late, huh" she said referring to the bright rays that were above the horizon now and was about to set.

"Yeah..." Mokuba grumbled, apparently mad at the fact that Serenity wet him.

"I thought your brother was coming home about now"

"Maybe something came up..."

"Yeah... I better call Joey that I might be a little late"

"Ok..."

After she called him they decided to watch some movies. Soon it became eight o'clock.

"Isn't he supposed to come back now?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah...he's been coming early now, before it becomes dark. Before he used to come in late at nights. Wonder what's keeping him?"

"Why?" Serenity asked curious at this fact.

"Why what?"

"Why has he been coming in early?"

Mokuba shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know. He said something about a change and how the late nights have been getting to him. I'll call him."

He got up and went to the kitchen where the phone was.

"Seto what's taking you so long?"

"What's do you mean? It's eight-thirty." Kaiba replied on the other side of the line while carrying the lifeless body in his hands.

"I'm just saying you used to come in early."

"Meeting stopped me. Basterds went over every detail until I stopped it. I'm heading home right now" he replied, half-lying.

"Ok. Bye."

"Wait, what are Wheeler and you doing?"

"Watching a movie"

"Everything's ok?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Just asking. Let me talk to her."

"Serenity, Seto wants to talk to you!" He yelled, so loud that Kaiba cringed at the sound of his voice.

"Hello?"

"Put Mokuba to sleep."

"Ok." Serenity replied.

"Mokuba, your brother said I have to put you to sleep" she said entering the room she was in earlier.

"But the movie's not over yet" he complained.

"Come on Mokuba..."

He followed her to his room and Serenity waited until he came back in the room in his pajamas. He crawled into bed and said a tired goodnight. She tucked him and also said goodnight . When she went out to the hallway, the room to Kaiba's office was open. She peaked in the doorway, to see nothing.

"Hello? Anybody in here?" She said.

"Come here." Kaiba replied while sitting behind his desk, the chair facing the window.

She gasped and said "you scared me."

"I tend to do that often"

"I didn't hear you come in" she said walking over to his desk.

"Came in the back door. You pay is on the desk" he replied wearily while reading a paper.

She got the envelope but stopped and gasped when she looked at the window. It was a starry night and there was a full moon. The odd thing about this was, she saw his reflection on the window but a different one. One that had a pale complexion and crimson eyes with no pupils. She stood there, amazed.

"Well are you taking it?" He said impatiently. "What's going on with her? She's just standing like an idiot" he thought. He saw her reflection on the window with her eyes being wide. He got up now and faced her. She snapped out of her daze and screamed. He quickly went over to her and put his hand in front of her mouth, muffling up her screams.

"Shut up! You'll wake up Mokuba!" He said hissing, while she struggled to remove his hand from her mouth. She kicked him several times on his shin but he stood his ground and held on to her tightly, her back against him.

"Shut up or I will kill you" he said reveling his long, polished, nails in front of her face. She stopped screaming now and whimpered slightly. He let go of her now.

"Sit" he said pointing at his chair.

She did as she was told, making no protest, afraid what he will do. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"W-what a-a-are y-you?" She managed choke out.

"What does it look like!!" He snarled at her, showing his fangs also. She gasped and understood now. He sighed again and said "I'm a damn half-vampire who got this stupid curse."

"H-how d-did you get it?" She asked quietly.

"Why? You want to be one, too?" He retorted while narrowing his eyes.

"No..." She said.

"Then don't ask" he said leaning on the desk now. "Go home" he said after a moment of silence. She got up, cautiously.

"Tell anyone and I'll kill the person you told and give you punishment, maybe even turn you into one. I will know. You will also continue baby-sit Mokuba" He said glaring at her.

She nodded.

"Here." he said handing her pay. She took it and went out the door. After she closed the door behind her, she ran down the stairs not stopping at all until she got out of the mansion. She went to the bus stop and arrived where the subway was. She went to the subway train and headed home.

"Seren?... Why didn't ya call me? I could've picked ya up." Joey asked while watching a movie.

"I didn't want to bother you" she said heading towards her room.

"You ok? You look tired and spooked out a little."

"I'm tired that's all. The spooked part, I don't what you're talking about."

"Ok..." he said thinking about what she said.

"Goodnight Joey"

" 'night" he said still thinking.

She went into her room, changed into her pajamas, wrote in her diary about all the events that happened today and night. Her worries were gone, for now, and all she could think about was going to sleep.

(a/n: It didn't take me a long time to do this one. I got this one finished on Saturday but I couldn't post it up cause I was busy, very busy. Sunday, I went to Sea World so I was gone for the whole day. And my mom didn't let me go on the internet on Monday cause she was waiting for an important phone call. Anyway, for my 'New Girl' story, I'm kind of out of ideas. Leave some suggestions if you think of something for it, but not for this story. If you can't, I'll think of something sooner or later, I somehow do. For now, please review.)


	5. Questions

(A/N: Hi everyone. I am so, so, so sorry for not updating. I was busy Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. And plus my computer got all haywire. It was really messed up. These are not excuses! It's the truth. I thought I couldn't update, because I thought my computer would never get fixed. But it got fixed and yeah. F.Y.I. It's gonna be hard to update after Sept. 9. cause school starts and yeah.)

Message to sailor-z-360 and RiterAnnoymous: He's a half-vampire. So you can see his reflection)

Secret of Blue Eyes 

Chapter Five: Questions 

_Dear Diary, __Friday, October 13, 2004_

_Everything was going fine with my life…I had an okay job, an okay family…by that I mean Joey and me, and great friends. But now I'm holding a really scary secret for someone else and who knows what he might do if I tell anyone. Isn't it enough that I lied to Joey about my job? Speaking of my job, the person I'm working for…Seto Kaiba, I'm holding the secret for him. I could just ruin his life by telling the media or anyone but I'm scared to. Let me get to the point…he's a vampire, a _half-vampire_ as he said. How does a person become a _half-vampire_? I guess that's what happened to the missing people, wonder where he keeps them? I still have questions…how did he become one, when did this happen, why didn't he kill me when I found out, does Mokuba know…is he one? All these questions, they were all nosy but I'm a very curious person and I can't help that. The question that was lingering in my mind was why didn't he kill me? I don't want this job anymore but I'm stuck with it. I just realized, its Friday the thirteenth…bad luck day. I guess it's true, bad luck day can give you well bad luck. I better go now, Joey knocking at my door seeing if I want dinner. _

Serenity stopped reading her diary now. It was the next morning that she believed the events of yesterday happened. She sighed and got herself up from her bed. She headed over to the bathroom. She looked herself in the mirror; her features didn't change. She felt emotions wash over her again…mad at herself, guilty for lying to her brother; that feeling would never go away, and scared, scared that Kaiba could kill her or ruin her life in any possible way. She splashed her face with cold water, the feeling felt good and cool. She took a quick shower and made breakfast for her and Joey who was still sleeping. She thought she shouldn't worry too much, just get on with her life. She gave out a mental nod and tried to be happy. One of the reasons that made her happy was that she didn't have to baby-sit today, so she was free to do whatever she wanted. She smiled.

"What are ya smiling 'bout sis?" Joey asked appearing behind her and helped himself to one of the pancakes she just made.

"A thought…what are you doing up early?" she asked.

"You know me…I always get ma self early fo breakfast…" he said in between bites.

"I have the day off today; do you want to do something?" she asked.

"'k… there's this new arcade, me and the guys are goin'. Wanna go? "

"Um…actually I was supposed to hang out with Mai today"

"Okay…"

* * *

At Kaiba Mansion...

"Seto!" Mokuba said while throwing open the door to Kaiba's room. He leaped up on the bed and tried to shake him awake. A grunt was Kaiba's response.

"Let me sleep…" he mumbled pulling the covers over him. Mokuba got up from his bed and went over to the window. He opened the curtains wide enough so that the sun shone where Kaiba was sleeping. He merely rolled over and pulled the covers over his face. Mokuba cried out in frustration. Kaiba sat up and looked Mokuba's way.

"What" was all he said.

"Yeah and a good morning to you…" Mokuba said back. "There's a new arcade, can we go? Please!" he cried out.

"You go…I'm tired and I have work" Kaiba replied and laid back down, pulling the covers over him.

"Please…!" Mokuba said again going over to his brothers side.

"…"

"ARGH!" he closed the door with a slam that Kaiba cringed at the sound.

Kaiba sighed at this. Ever since he became a vampire, he wanted to be alone, away from others until he could find a cure. But he knew that was never to happen, he had a company and was famous so he knew people, thus never being alone. However, there was a cure. He couldn't find it, though. He read almost every inch of vampire legends and myths; which was hard for him to believe but was desperate, and tried some of them, the ones that he could try or was at least still alive. He got out of bed, thinking that it was no use to just push people out of the way, namely his brother. He headed over to the bathroom and did the usual routine. He went downstairs and saw Mokuba fuming and muttering some words under his breath. He sat down while Mokuba stuffed some toast in his mouth and turned away.

"I'll go with you…" Kaiba mumbled after taking a sip of his coffee.

"Really" Mokuba said, looking his way now. Kaiba nodded in response.

"Cool…let's go"

"Isn't it early to go now?"

"No…"

* * *

Serenity and Mai…

"So how is everything?" Mai asked.

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked after taking a sip of her coke.

"The baby-sitting job…"

"Oh that, fine. Mokuba's a sweet kid."

"Kaiba…"

"He's not home"

"Oh…"

"What do you want to do now?"

Mai shrugged and looked around. "Hey there's the guys!…"

Serenity too looked over where Mai was looking. They were heading to the arcade Joey was talking about earlier.

"Let's go" Mai said.

"Okay…"

They went inside and found Yugi and Duke staring intently at a game where Joey and Tristen battled each other.

"Let's go to the dance machine" Mai said after noticing that the guys were in there own little world.

"I'll watch…I don't know how to do it"

"Okay" Mai said.

After five dances all which she passed except one, Mai suggested that they go see the guys now.

"I have to go buy something. I'll come back." Serenity said.

"I'll go with you" Mai said.

"No it's okay"

"Suit your self" Mai said, heading towards where the boys were now.

"Hi Serenity!" Mokuba greeted after seeing Serenity coming out of the arcade while he was going in.

Serenity stopped and looked over Mokuba's way and saw Kaiba there as well. She shivered a little but no one seemed to notice except Kaiba. He smirked at this.

"H-hi…" Serenity managed to reply seeing Kaiba's smirk.

"Are the games cool…?"

"Yeah…I have to go now, I'll see you later."

"Are you okay" Mokuba said after noticing Serenity's behavior.

"Fine…just tired of the day's events. Bye."

"Bye" Mokuba said looking at her with a weird look. "What's wrong with her?" Mokuba said a little while later.

"She's a Wheeler, there's always something wrong with them"

(A/n: I'm finished! I don't know what else to say other than please review.)


	6. Mokuba? Where are you?

Secret of Blue Eyes

Chapter Six: Mokuba? Where are you? 

Serenity's Pov:

It's been almost a week and Kaiba hasn't called or said anything about baby-sitting Mokuba. In these days, I decided to get to relax and have fun with my friends, including Joey. I felt carefree and I didn't have much worries. It was morning now, and I was currently writing in my diary of how much fun I had this week. Hopefully, next week will be the same. Writing the last few words, I closed it and put the lock back in its place. I got up from my bed and stretched my arms. Feeling a little stiff still, I decided to take a shower. After that I made breakfast. A little later, Joey woke up, and headed towards the bathroom. I put down the plates on the table and was about to clean up when the phone rang. Who calls this early? I headed over to where the phone was but Joey beat me to it.

"Hello?" Joey said. "Hello!?...Weird they jus' hung up! Stupid, good fo' no 'thin'...calling in the mor' ning...." Joey muttered with a few occasional curses now and then. Serenity knew this was going to turn out to be a grumpy and unpleasant morning for Joey. She sighed softly and headed back to the kitchen but the phone rang again. She frowned at this...apparently; this was not going to be a good morning for both siblings.

"Hello?" she said with edge in her voice.

"Learn to use a better tone Wheeler!" Kaiba said on the other line bitterly. "Respect your superior..."

Serenity mentally growled but was feeling a little scared at the same time.

'I am not going to get intimidated by this...this...freak!'

"Can I help you...?" she said, talking calmly and thinking silently to herself good thoughts.

"You're improving... Be here at three-thirty, and don't waste a single minute. I have a meeting. Understand. Also, Mokuba has a bad throat today so take care of him" He said and then hung up leaving Serenity fuming at him for 1) calling her in the morning when Joey was still around and 2) Telling her right out of the blue that she has to come today to baby-sit. Not a good morning for either sibling, especially for Serenity.

"Who was it" Joey said gruffly.

"My employer..."

"Why didn't he talk to me?"

"Um...he thought he called the wrong house after hearing your voice" Serenity lied. Joey mouthed a silent 'oh' and continued eating his bacon and eggs, pausing himself to get some air in him. All this lying was not easy for her. It gave her stomach a queasy feeling. She decided to eat the orange juice only.

Kaiba Mansion...

"Is she coming?" Mokuba wrote down on a notepad that he got from upstairs. This whole not talking thing wasn't comfortable with him since he liked talking.

Kaiba nodded and continued eating. His eyes were on the local newspaper but not his mind.

'I could've have killed her when I had the chance but I was a coward to do so, only because of Mokuba that is. I don't care for her attractiveness or any other women; it passes me like the ghost. I never was interested in love nor will I ever be. It's a foolish thing. It starts out with boy meets girl or vice versa. And boy dumps girl or vice versa...end of story. I forgot the most important reason not to get involved in love or fall in love, girl after my money...I mean boy. It's a meaningless thing. Mokuba would have been gloomy for a couple of days, maybe even more, if he found out that she died or was hurt. His friendship with her, scratch that, their _bond_ was strong, maybe even stronger than ours. I noticed this when Mokuba ecstatically ran over to her that day when we were at the cemetery, as if our parents death didn't matter for today. The next day he was even happier when she came to baby-sit. Usually, he continued to be depressed when the day of our parent's death past, but not this year. What does he see in her? Is it joy, life, or what? I've asked that question many times. Maybe it was wrong for me to hire her. It's too late to fire her...'

"Seto?...SETO!!!" Mokuba wrote down in big, bold letters in his notepad furiously stabbing it, and put it up his face.

"Hmm...? What Mokuba" Kaiba said seeing his words clearly enough to get out of his musing.

"What are you thinking about?" he wrote down, calmly without stabbing the notepad.

"Nothing important" Kaiba replied while standing up.

"Bye..." Mokuba wrote down and left his seat.

Kaiba said also good-bye, not before giving him a faint smile.

The Wheeler's house...

"I'm going to go hang out with Mai, I still have some time." Serenity said to Joey while getting up from one of the arm chairs in the living room.

Joey was lazily occupying the couch flipping through the channels stopping them if there was anything good on. So far sit-coms and educational channels were on which weren't to his liking. Sighing in exasperation he turned of the TV with a click of the remote. He continued to lay there, his eyes drooping. Serenity frowned at this.

"Joey...can't you something else beside lying down on the couch and wasting your entire afternoon?"

"I could but I don' want ta..." he replied.

Serenity let out a low growl. "Come on, you should join Mai and me" Serenity said, urging him to get of his butt.

"You go on...I tink I'll catch some z's..." he said drifting of to sleep.

"But you just woke up!" Serenity exclaimed but it was too late for the blond was already asleep making some odd noises in his sleep. She rolled her eyes at this.

'Goodness...how much can he sleep? I can't blame him really; those late night shifts have gotten to him.'

_Beep Beep_

'That's my cue to go I guess' she thought as she heard the beeping of Mai's car.

She took one last glance at Joey and decided to get him a blanket before she left.

"How's everything?" Mai asked. They were currently at a café eating a light snack.

"Good..." Serenity said not looking at her gaze but played with her napkin instead. She found the decoration interesting.

"Uh huh, you're hiding something from me..." Mai said her violet eyes full of curiosity.

"I-I am not!" Serenity said defensively.

"Why are you stuttering then" Mai said.

'I'm better at this with Joey...'

"I don't want to talk about it" she said.

"Is it Kaiba?"

Serenity nodded mutely.

"Oh...I told you he would be trouble"

"Thanks for gloating" Serenity muttered.

"I'm telling the truth-"

"Yeah I know you are but still, you don't have to remind me!" Serenity said cutting Mai off. Both were silent with Serenity a little livid and Mai with an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry" Mai said breaking the uncomforting silence.

"It's okay. It's been a weird week ever since I've been working for him, so yeah. Can we drop the subject?"

Mai nodded and they began talking again about everyday life and new rumors that are going on and the usual girl chat. Their topic never came on Kaiba or their minds. Serenity was happy again and forgot everything that started of the wrong foot today morning and now. After awhile her watch made a little beeping sound telling her that it was time to go and baby-sit Mokuba.

"I'll drop you off. I have nothing better to do" Mai said after hearing the small black watch beep.

"Thanks..."

Kaiba Mansion...

"Thanks for the ride Mai" Serenity said gratefully in front of the big, black gates of the Kaiba mansion.

"No prob...Just tell me whenever you need me...'k?"

"I hope Kaiba won't be mad at the fact that I'm a few minutes late."

"You never know what Kaiba might do"

"Thanks for the encouragement" Serenity said sarcastically.

"Hey...I'm being honest. Be careful 'k and call me whenever you need me"

"Thanks...bye"

Mai then sped off until she was out of sight. Serenity now turned around and pressed the intercom button being greeted with the same cool voice that greeted her on her first day here. The gates opened after she was done talking to the intercom greeter and she headed in, as usual. She was about to knock when somebody else opened the door for her.

"You're late..." Kaiba said coldly in front of her with her jumping slightly when she saw him in front of her. Fear was taking over her. She took a deep breath and sighed to herself. Kaiba did not accept late people even if they were guests to come to his house but people hardly ever came to his house for a social gathering.

"Explain you're self..." he said finally after her silence.

"Um...I really don't have anything to explain" Serenity said, barely audible but Kaiba understood what she said.

"You will NOT be late again, or I will make sure you pay dearly and I think you know what I mean." Kaiba said hissing the last few words to her and she understood them.

She mustered all the courage inside her and forced the words which wanted to say. "I'll-I'll tell...people" she said back looking up to him with fierce eyes but his eyes won the contest. She gasped at what she said then, and retreated back to looking down at the floor. Fear dawned over her again while Kaiba simply was amused by her words and how she recoiled.

"Is that a threat...?" he said mockingly, for he was not worried of her words. He always had some kind of comeback either for his image or for a duel... sometimes.

Serenity said nothing and continued to look at the ground.

"Thought-..." he stated but was cut off when he heard someone on the stairs making their way down.

Kaiba turned around to meet Mokuba down by the stairs. Serenity let out a small sigh but Kaiba heard this and threw her a glare. Serenity said nothing and continued to stare at the ground below.

Mokuba stamped his foot for attention from Serenity and gestured her to come in by waving his hands toward him.

Serenity looked up but didn't move.

"Excuse me..." she said quietly to Kaiba. He stood there for a minute. He then brushed her shoulder slightly while stepping out of the doorway. Serenity took it as cue and stepped inside following Mokuba down the hallways.

Wheeler Residence...

At the wheeler residence, Joey was still sleeping in his awkward position; one leg on the floor and the other on the couch. His arm was hanging lifelessly down by the side of the sofa while the other arm was going and down because of his breathing. The blanket Serenity put on him earlier was draping across him. The apartment was quiet and empty. The only sounds that filled the room were his loud snoring, the water in the sink steadily dripping down the faucet, and the coco clock on the wall ticking. The clock then struck four o'clock revealing a small, yellow canary chirping. Joey then woke to surprise by the sound, for it echoed in the apartment. When he saw that it was only the clock he groaned and saw that he wasted the whole day. He lazily stretched his arms upward and jumped a little to get the feeling of his legs again. He rubbed his eyes and was heading for the bathroom but then the door knocked. He grumbled something under his breath and went to open the door.

"Hi..." Mai said.

"Wat are you doin' here?" Joey said, adjusting his eyes so he can see her clearly.

"What you don't want me here?" she said crossing her arms.

"Nothing like dat..." he said stepping aside.

"Thank you..." she said stepping in. "You barely woke up or something?" she said after seeing the blanket on the couch.

"Kinda. Wat brings you here?"

"Nothing...I'm bored Serenity's off baby-sitting and tea has her own job to tend to so yeah"

"Why me? Why not Yugi, Tristan, or Duke?"

"Cause I don't know them as much...what's with all the questioning?"

"Uh...nothing. Jus' curious. I'm gonna wash up"

Kaiba Mansion...

At the Kaiba mansion, Serenity was playing another game of 'hide and seek'. Same rules as the last one...no going to the backyard or garage or places he or she wasn't supposed to go to. She didn't want to play this game because she thought if Mokuba needed help he might not be able to call her because of his throat. But he insisted on playing by the usual whining, pouting, and puppy eyes. He also taunted her. Serenity gave up and played the game with her being the seeker.

This was mainly Mokuba's favorite game to play with Serenity. Mostly because it was the one game that Mokuba can beat her at. This game was getting to be irritating to Serenity, mainly because the mansion was such a vast place. She has been looking up and down floors, and even uncommon places a person would look in. Giving up she called Mokuba's name throughout the hallways where it echoed.

"I GIVE UP!" she called out desperately. Seeing he still hasn't come out, she started to get worried. "Mokuba, this is not funny, come out...NOW!" But when she didn't hear his stomping or any sounds of movement, she started to get more worried.

"Mokuba...?" she called slowly. She started to panic when he still wasn't responding. She closed her eyes and thought back of where she went to check for him.

'His room...game room...office...all the rooms..................BACKYARD! He had to! The little cheat'

She opened her eyes and headed for the back gate near the kitchen. When she opened the door, the sun met her face that she had to blink a little. The wind was flying carelessly, not caring what it was sweeping away. Every flower there released various aromas, so the yard was full of strong fragrance. She stepped out of the doorway, admiring the beauty of the backyard and for the moment she forgot about Mokuba. Then she heard the front door slam, immediately reminding her that Mokuba's was still missing. She went back to the mansion and headed for the front door hoping that it was Mokuba that entered.

"Mokuba..." she called out but instead met with her boss. "Didn't you just leave?" she said, disappointed that it wasn't Mokuba.

"I can come back if I wanted to..."

"I thought you had a meeting" Serenity said in confusion.

He grumbled something in return, picked up his briefcase, and went out the door.

"It's quiet...really quiet...too quiet. No stomping or anything, mainly because of his voice but still..." Kaiba thought to himself. Without warning he turned around and looked at her directly in the eyes, throwing off his best glare at her that she flinched.

'He's onto me...' Serenity thought fearfully. The words she dreaded came out of his mouth.

"Where's Mokuba..." he said.

Serenity couldn't look away from his eyes because they seemed to have an alluring attraction, like a magnet.

"Well...you see..." Serenity said stuttering.

"Where is he..." he growled.

"I don't know..." she said quietly that she was sure she couldn't hear herself.

He glared at her before letting his briefcase fall to the floor and started going up the stairs calling out his name repeatedly. All Serenity could do was to stand there, numbly, waiting for Kaiba's wrath when he knew that he couldn't find him. Kaiba returned from his search of going up and down stairs just as Serenity did returning with nothing.

"What were you doing...?" he growled viciously.

"W-we were playing hide and go seek and then I w-was looking f-for him and I-I couldn't f-find him..." Serenity managed to say. This made Kaiba more furious. "Maybe he's in the backyard..." she said quietly.

Having no choice, he headed for the backyard with Serenity slowly following him. She was once again was greeted with the sun's rays and the gardens' beauty. But she didn't stand around this time, admiring the beauty of it, but was walking rapidly towards Kaiba because his long strides were like a mile a step for her. He called his name continuously, with Serenity doing the same for fear of his wrath. Trying endlessly, Kaiba continued to search the vast yard, ignoring the bird's calls and the dried leaves that crunched under his foot.

"First being late and now this!" he turned around to meet her eyes and said with no mercy in his voice.

"I-I-I...he" Serenity said stuttering a lot.

"Don't you take this out on Mokuba!" he roared which made Serenity recoil.

But then suddenly, he heard a hoarse voice coming nearby.

"Mokuba?!" he called out again, hoping it was him. It had to be.

Again, suddenly without surprise a notepad came flying towards them. Kaiba whipped around seeing a large tree. The raspy voice was heard again. He quickly ran over to the tree, followed by Serenity.

Behind there was Mokuba laying on the floor clutching his leg and looking hurt.

(A/n: I haven't updated in a loooooooooong time, but I did now! I was busy and I was stuck a little. Plus, school has gotten to me; I had two tests on the same day so I was busy. My internet was down for awhile but now it's okay. My friend MADE me read her stories. Yeah that's basically it. Please review)


	7. Dark Dreams

(A/n: Thank you for the hundred reviews and over! I feel so happy! Thanx for the review!! Please read and review!)

Secret of Blue Eyes

Chapter Seven: Dark Dreams

Kaiba growled to himself as he glared over at Serenity for a minute, who was looking pale, drenched with fear.

I'm so stupid sometimes…to hire a Wheeler who has the same characteristics as the mutt! I _thought_ she was different, but thinking will get you no truth. He thought silently.

Both were in a hospital room watching Mokuba's right arm get bandaged. Mokuba looked fine, if you don't include the sprained right arm.

"Okay, that should do it" the nurse said to Mokuba. She then looked over at Kaiba. "Just make sure he doesn't use it…it needs time to heal. In a few days or so, he'll be fine" she said, and then took her writing board, which she recorded when Mokuba came to her with the sprained arm. "Oh...might I suggest something for his throat?" she said, stopping herself before she reached the doorknob.

Kaiba said nothing and had a livid expression on his face. She ignored Kaiba's silent response and continued. "It might help if he drinks tea with lemon" she said and then exited the room.

Mokuba then jumped down from the bed where he was sitting at and went over to Kaiba.

"Let's go big brother" he said tugging his right sleeve. Kaiba opened his mouth to say something to Serenity -more like yelling something- but soon followed him, giving yet another glare at Serenity before leaving the room. "Aren't you coming Serenity?" Mokuba said coming back for her, his croaky voice filling the bare room.

"Uh…um…maybe later. I think I'll go home alone"

"Why? Does it have to do with my brother?" he asked looking at her curiously.

"Kind of…" she mumbled.

He stood there looking at her with sympathy, while giving her an I'm-so-sorry-for-causing-trouble look and ran over to his brother.

_'I'm so dead!........literally!' _She thought frantically.

She slowly walked towards the hospitals exit and towards the train station. She knew this part of Domino, so it was simple for her to find her way to the train station. When she arrived, foul, musty odors filed her nose and crowds of people ran her over. Like all people did, she pushed her way through the mobs of people to the ticket booth. She checked her pockets for money and found the right amount to pay for her ticket. Her train would come in about ten minutes. She decided to sit on a nearby bench for she was exhausted with all the earlier events that happened. But when she saw it close up…she decided it was better to stand up, if she didn't want to become uncomfortable.

* * *

Wheeler Residence... 

"I'm home!" Serenity called out. It was a relief to her that she was out of the train station…and out of Kaiba's wrath. But there was no response. "Joey" she said softly but with a little edge in her voice. She had enough silent games for one day. She said nothing and strained her ears for some kind of noise…anything. Suddenly she heard a quiet, barely audible, groan coming from Joey's room. She gasped and fear dawned over her again. She didn't want to move at all for someone was in the house, or at least she thought.

But who? Is it Kaiba?

She took a deep breath and headed towards Joeys room…slowly. She tiptoed quietly over the oak boards under her, making sure not to make a creak on them. When she arrived there, she took yet another deep breath. She tried to place her hand on the doorknob, but it shook vigorously. She grabbed it and stopped it. She tried again and set her hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it, but she heard another groan. But this groan was clearer than the one she heard before, this one being more…passionate?

_'What's really going on here?'_ She thought curiously.

She set her hand on the doorknob, without hesitating but heard a cry.

A women's cry.

She hastily took her hand off the doorknob not wanting to investigate further, for she had a hint of what was going on. She then turned around and walked towards her room shuddering at a picture that popped up in her head. She threw her things aside carelessly onto her desk chair. A bathroom was connected to her room, as well as Joey's room; a two-way bathroom. She looked at it with reassuring comfort.

_'I need a bath'_

Exhausted with today's activities, she stepped into the bathroom. It might not be big, but it was comfortable. Taking of her clothes and dropping them on the floor carelessly, she stepped into the warm bath, letting it take her away. Sighing and breathing in the warm mist of the warm water, she closed her eyes.

_'Just for a minute…'_

* * *

"'Night Joey!" Serenity said cried out from her room. 

"Night…"

She climbed up onto her bed and turned off her green lamp. She then snuggled below her covers and let sleep overcome her. The window was open; crickets were freely chirping outside. This annoyed her very much. Throwing her blankets aside aggressively, she got up and turned on her lamp, irritated with the fact that some annoying crickets were disturbing her sleep. She slammed the window shut, muffling the crickets chirping. She then climbed back onto her bed and pulled the covers over her and turned off the lamp. She felt cozy and safe under her warm blanket. Minutes then passed and all was quiet.

Too quiet.

The cricket sounds were now gone and the night was still and quiet. There wasn't a hoot in the air.

The room suddenly became chilly, to the point where Serenity wasn't warm any longer under her blanket. She couldn't sleep; her teeth kept chattering, uncontrollably.

"Is the furnace broken?" she thought, her eyes still shut. She shivered under the merciless, cold, air. Letting the cold overpower her no more, she slowly got up from her bed, her blanket still around her and turned on the light.

The room was how it was before she went to sleep. But it was still drafty. She decided to get up and check the furnace, if she ever wanted a good night sleep.

She removed the covers off of her and was immediately greeted with a blast of the cold air. Shivering more, she wrapped the blankets quickly and stood up, not before she was pulled back down and was pinned down. She gasped at the sight before her.

Merciless, crimson, eyes met with her not so warm anymore but more like terrified, hazel ones. His hands were gripped tightly around her wrists that his knuckles bared the color of white. And, at the same time, her wrists were forming purple marks; bruises. She started to whimper when she felt his nails slightly on digging into her skin. She wanted to scream but didn't have the voice to do it.

**"You didn't think, I would throw away Mokuba's little accident as if it were nothing, did you?" **he hissed, revealing his pearly, while fangs, shining in the moonlight. She said nothing for she was paralyzed from his eyes, those dark, gruesome, yet somewhat attractive eyes.

**"Answer me!!" **he shouted, having no mercy, his eyes turning into slits, making Serenity whimper even more.

"N-No..." she said, tears forming in the brim of her eyes, while he smirked wickedly, ready to torture with her mentally…and physically.

He bent down; his mouth open as he licked his lips hungrily, his bitter breath tickling her skin as he swooped down…

* * *

She awoke suddenly when the soapy water reached her nose. She coughed a few times and gasped for air frantically. 

"Uh…sis…you alright?" Joey asked, curious of what was going on in there.

"I-I-I'm f-fine…" she managed to choke out.

She sat up straight on the tub, rethinking the events of what just happened.

_I entered the bathroom…_

_Filled the tub with water and bubbly soap…_

_I entered the bathtub…_

_Closed my eyes for a minute…which soon turned into minutes!..._

_I dreamed?...or was it real?...or a warning?..._

She sighed and got out of the tub. She wrapped herself with a towel and pulled the drain plug; its contents swirled around until it completely went down.

_'I just need some sleep…' _She thought, reassuring herself from the awful nightmare.

She dried herself with her towel. Thinking it was best to dry her hair off before she went to sleep; she took out her hair drier.

"'Night Joey…!" she cried out, just as she did in her dream. She inwardly shuddered as she thought about it again.

"'Night…" he replied…just as he did in her dream…again.

_'Getting too freaky...' _She thought silently.

For her sanity, she decided to make up some of the events that didn't happen in her dream. Crickets were heard outside. She glanced at the window and rushed to it; shutting the window and the curtains tightly. She relieved a sigh. It made her feel better.

"Huh…." She said aloud, for she was sure she heard a sneer. Shaking it off she decided not to got to sleep yet….well, not without writing in her diary first.

_Dear Diary,October 17, 2004_

_Today's day was a…frightful one. I was babysitting Mokuba, as usual. Well today was different. I ended up making him go to the hospital; he fell down from a tree and sprained his arm. Well it wasn't entirely my fault. He broke the rules of when we were playing hide and got seek! And I didn't want to play, knowing that he might've gotten in trouble, and he did. But I should've have taken control over him saying 'as your baby-sitter I say we don't play the game'. And I didn't. But he…uh! I don't know whose fault it is! _

_And another thing, when we were in the hospital, Kaiba kept giving me looks ones that weren't too friendly. And…I just had a nightmare about him! A NIGHTMARE! When I first met him, he was scary. When I got Mokuba's arm sprained…he was REALLY scary. The nightmare was about him in his form of the vampire…and…never mind. Thinking about it makes me shiver. The vampire form of him is what really scares me. One…he looks really creepy. Two…he could kill me on the spot! _

_Why did I have to go to him for a job? Why did I have to be the one to know his creepy secret?! This secret has been causing major stress for me. I want to quit the stupid baby-sitting job of his, but I'm stuck with it…for who knows how long. Expressing my feelings…my fears in this book makes me feel better. It feels like a box (in this case, a book) a book of where I can store all my feelings and lock them away…for the time being. Better go now…really exhausted from today's activity's._

_-Serenity_

Writing the last few words in her diary she closed it with a snap. Putting it back in its rightful place, she went to bed, not before turning her lamp off. She tucked herself in her warm covers and closed her eyes…feeling more relaxed. Sleeping silently, she let no worries drench her as they did before, she was now carefree.

* * *

Reading her thoughts he almost felt pity for her. As he saw her go to bed, he stretched his wings and flew off into the night sky, looking for more victims. 

_'Didn't know I was THAT much of a threat to her…Nice advantage'_ he thought as he smirked maliciously; his fangs gleaming in the moonlight.

(A/n: Yay! I'm done! I have another story idea; just have to put it into words. Please review!)


	8. Part One: Monday

(A/n: Thanx for the witty and wonderful reviews everybody! Black Joey too with her little pieces of stories that I find in my reviews. Also…I noticed that in Chapter six I made a little itty bitty mistake.

'Behind there was Mokuba lying on the floor clutching his leg and looking hurt.'

It should have been him clutching his arm…hehe. I shoulda triple checked. But that's the past. Also I noticed in one of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Eppy's; the reruns that Serenity blushed when Kaiba turned to her. It was when the gang wanted to land the blimp to get Bakura some help. And she faced Kaiba.

"Please Kaiba, show some compassion!"

That's when Kaiba turned to her and she blushed! I saw the tint of red on her cheeks! And I am sooooooo not lying…. I never noticed in the first time they showed it. I'm surprised that Joey didn't stop her from bowing to Kaiba when she again said "Please Kaiba…" Hehe…I'm getting too hyper. I can't believe I'm rambling on about this… Shuts up and goes to find more chocolate

"Pease redew!"

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

Secret of Blue Eyes

Chapter Eight: Part One: Monday…

Morning…

"Let's go Mokuba!" Kaiba yelled at the end of the stairs, his cerulean eyes filled with irritation. It was morning, not very bright one but not very gloomy. Rain was expected in the afternoon. It was a Monday, the start of a new week of school or a work day in Kaiba's point of view. Monday was the start of new lesson plans for most teachers and students or start of new troubles for Kaiba. It was the day of the week both siblings loathed but hey, that's how Mondays were, full of drudgery and hate.

Kaiba was still waiting for him and he got impatient by the minute. He knew Mokuba was healed now. The nurse was right with the lemon tea even though he wouldn't admit it. So what was taking him so long? He was clad in a ruby shirt, a black blazer over it and black slacks with polished black shoes to match. He didn't bother with a tie, didn't like them anyway.

Mokuba finally arrived in his school uniform and sulked down the steps. You see, Mokuba actually enjoyed staying home with a sprained right arm and sore throat. He had more time to play and get good at his videogames. Now that the fun was over, he would have to make up work and get into a new lesson. He groaned as he thought of the week to pass by.

His school bag was dragging down the steps making an irritable noise. And Kaiba was as enough irritated as it was. He cringed every time the bags contents thumped on the steps. The second floor and the first floor were connected, in a long way. Mokuba relieved his sadness through the thumps, so he wouldn't stop until the last step. He relieved weight, while Kaiba received his weight. The vein that was located on the corner of his forehead looked as if it were to pop any second. But Mokuba didn't notice and didn't bother to say anything.

"What's wrong…?" Kaiba asked, gritting his teeth inwardly.

"I don't wanna go to school…" Mokuba sulked while Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Could you hurry it up a bit?"

"Alright I'm coming! Geez Seto…lighten up…"

* * *

Wheeler Residence… 

Monday morning for the Wheelers was hectic for Joey. Serenity didn't have to baby-sit today. Actually she didn't even know if she still had the job after Mokuba's incident; Kaiba never called her. And that was okay with her. She wanted to avoid Kaiba as much as often.

Joey was the main adult of the house, being eighteen and Serenity being sixteen. Joey was busy trying to best at his classes while Serenity was trying to best at her upcoming finals. He became mature but still he was lazy and he still had his huge appetite. His major was the culinary arts; wanting to be a professional cook. Tasting and making different kinds of cooking was to his liking and when he heard he could have a job about it, he immediately went for it. He would do anything to strive at it. People wondered how he got into Domino College, mainly his friends. It was because of a basketball scholarship. Lucky for him. His current part time job was being a sales associate. He had to maintain his classes and job at the same time. How tiring…

As for Serenity, well she was living a life of anxiety and fear. The year was coming to an end and finals were greeting her as a goodbye present. That was the anxiety part, most of it. As for the fear, well we all know by now that it came from Kaiba –the freak- in her words er…mind. She wouldn't dare say it in front of him. She was in enough trouble as it was.

"What's for breakfast?" Joey asked while yawning. He said, trying quickly to put on his tie. Yes tie…

"French toast…" she said flipping the slice of bread over on the plate.

"Yah!" he said smacking his lips in hunger. She set down the plate and sat down next to him eating in silence.

She sighed mentally as she thought of her current job, baby-sitting Mokuba. Did Kaiba really let her off the hook? He hasn't called in a long time to baby-sit. Maybe he fired her, without calling. No that's stupid, she thought, while scolding herself. Then why hasn't he called?

The sound of dishes clanking in the sink brought her back from her thoughts. She shook her head and dismissed her thoughts, getting up also and putting the remains on her plate in the garbage disposal. Joey gaped at the disposal and then looked at Serenity.

"'Ren, you coulda gave _me_ that"

"Sorry…" she said after putting the plate in its rightful place. She started then to her room.

"Hey 'Ren…" he said gripping her arm, gently. "If der was something wrong, you would tell me…right?" he said suspicious of her current behavior. He was worried. These past couple of days, her cheer and outgoingness was suddenly gone. She's quieter and she always goes to her room. Her plate is never empty; it's either half-eaten or not eaten at all. Joey noticed this behavior a while back but never said anything because he thought it was only for a short time. But signs of any change never came.

"Of course Joey!" Serenity said adding a weak smile.

"That's not gonna work Serenity…" he said with a tone, gripping both of her fragile shoulders gently. He was serious, dead serious. His eyes showed no brotherly love, but was filled solemn and his stare never left her face. She stood her ground, not wanting to fall for his gaze.

She looked down and bit her bottom lip. She was glad she ate almost nothing. She felt the urge to throw up. Joey saw her changed expression and let go but the feeling of his grip was still on her shoulders. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against the counter.

"Are you gonna talk?" he said, the brotherly love in his eyes returning bit by bit. She said nothing and continued staring at the ground. "I'm can be here all day you know" Serenity pursed her lips.

"Don't you have to go to the campus…?" Serenity said quietly, obviously trying to avoid the situation.

"Classes can wait, you cum first…"

Serenity said nothing and stared at the ground. Joey sighed. "If its dat bad, I'll _try _to be calm about it, whatever it is."

This made her slowly look up at his face. She fidgeted with her fingers.

She sighed and gave in. She knew she couldn't keep it away from him anymore; he was onto her like a cat onto a mouse. "Well…it's like this..."

* * *

Kaiba Corp… 

Kaiba smirked in silence at the secretary before him, reading the document she just gave to her, which was a resume. Her once sky blue blouse was now slowly developing the color of navy. Beads of sweat were also lined up as well, around the hem of her pale forehead. She knew what Kaiba was capable of, especially with all the rumors. The guy could mentally as well as physically take you apart. She took the risk anyway, for specific, personal, reasons.

He loved the fear all applicants offered him, it amused him so. But the stench of the fear made him want to retch. He was disgusted actually when this happened. He wrinkled his nose at the foul odor, causing the young women to drench with more fear as well as sweat.

The young woman was known as Aya Rumiko and was applying for an internship. She had thick chestnut hair with dim highlights swimming freely across her hair until it descended down to her shoulder blades. Her emerald eyes stared at her lap, not able to look up to him. She gasped inwardly as she saw a bead of sweat fall from her forehead. Her fingers started fidgeting, followed by her body. She couldn't control her anxiety at all.

Her head popped up as she heard the clearing of his throat. She gulped slowly if that was possible and opened her mouth to speak when he interrupted her by silencing her with the palm of his right hand.

"Save it. Your standards do not meet mine therefore I want you out of here. Now." He threw her resume directly at her face; resulting a small paper cut above her left eyebrow. He could see tiny bits of crimson liquid fall down like sprinkling rain and suddenly had the urge to lick it off. He licked his lips slightly. His cerulean eyes gleamed with lust for the blood but were soon again narrowed to its original position when Aya realized that she was bleeding. She hastily wiped it off with a finger and stood up; looking at him at him with gloominess as well as hatred. The guy made her bleed and made a soon to be scar! She stomped lightly at the lush blue carpet and closed the door.

Kaiba turned to the window and was pondering of what just happened. His desire for blood wasn't supposed happen at night. What was happening? Or was it just because he was so used to drinking blood at night that he had afternoon desires also. Yes, he concluded, that was it. He was just addicted to it, which was a bad thing. As soon as the cure was found, his life as a half-vampire would be gone, buried with the rest of his past.

* * *

Wheeler Residence…or what's left of it… 

"**WHAT!"** Joey screamed pulling his blond messy hair. His glass of orange juice was now lying on the floor, spraying the cream tiles and their toes. He couldn't believe what his two ears just heard. He looked at her with disbelief yet with fire. Serenity flinched as he heard her brother scream with rage. Serenity knew this would have to be said one day and she tried to be optimistic about it but her optimism did of no help now. And what happened with being calm? He lied to her!

She shuddered as she saw the image of the same eyes from her nightmare in front of her. She had to admit that Kaiba and Joey were alike…in some ways.

"J-J-Joey…y-you said that y-you would be calm" she mustered but nonetheless recoiled when he let out a growl.

"**I can't believe you went behind my back!**" he yelled out. He kicked the empty trash can in rage. She never saw him so angry that she was starting to get scared of him, the same fear she had on her face when with Kaiba. Joey, filled with rage didn't bother to notice. "**You know exactly how I feel about that bastard!**" He looked at her accusingly while she propped her head down.

This whole situation wasn't going at all as how Serenity had planned it to go. Tears were welling up on her face. One by one the tears fell and Joey in his ignorant/raging state didn't notice. Before she knew it, he stomped over to the apartment door and slammed it shut. The force of the slam made a frame fall break. She hastily wiped her tears away and went over to the frame. She carefully picked up the broken shards and threw them away while sweeping the small shards. The only thing left on the floor was the picture itself and she gently placed in on the mantle. A tear was left behind on the picture of them both; the day before their parents separated them both.

* * *

Kaiba Corp… 

"Here are the rest of the documents Mr. Kaiba…" the secretary stated, setting the folder down at his desk.

He skimmed through his recent project, checking here and there for mistakes. He sighed and closed the laptop. His project was finished, after all these months. It wouldn't have taking him so long, if his incompetent workers didn't mess things up. So, he alone, made the final touches. He reached for his phone. With a press of a button, his secretary answered. He instructed her to do whatever it takes to patent his design.

Now what?

He was obviously bored and he had nothing to do. So what would Seto Kaiba do for fun? He sighed as he leaned back in his leather chair.

* * *

Valentine Residence… 

"Joey Wheeler! I order you to calm down!" Mai yelled. He was going crazy…in _her_ house. She sighed as she saw him pacing up and down in her living room, stomping.

"I…STILL…CAN'T…BELIVE…THAT…SHE…WOULD…WORK…FOR…THAT…SON OF A-"

"Joey!" Mai yelled.

"Sorry but-"

"But nothing! You're overreacting!"

Both were silent, now, Joey finally stopping the pacing. He sat down next to her, breathing hard.

"I know…but I hate that creep!"

"Well yes, but she couldn't see you this way. Working late and taking classes…" she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Besides, she was taking care of Mokuba not Kaiba…"

Both were silent again. He looked around her house, seeing it revolve around shades of lavender. It was…exotic. It was unique, for a small apartment. All the decorating she did livened, it up. Joey looked at her now and sighed.

"Yeah you're right…" he muttered, still sulking, while Mai gave her a small kiss in the cheek.

"You should probably go and apologize to her"

"Me! Apologize! Are you crazy! She should. She shoulda tol' me!" he exploded once more while Mai rolled her eyes.

"This is exactly why she didn't want you to know. You overreact too much. You just block her out of the way and end the conversation before it even begun. She knew this was going to happen-"

"She told _you _that she worked for Kaiba and you didn't even tell me!" he said, a new fury burning inside.

"What are you talking about hon'?" she asked.

"You jus' said that she _knew _that I was gonna overreact! How did you know what she knew!"

"Wow Joey, you're a good listener…"

"Well yeah but- Hey! Quit trying to change the subject!"

This was going to take some time.

* * *

Wheeler Residence… 

Serenity sulked at her bed, hugging a pillow while watching T.V. She had never been so bored. She didn't bother to go to school today because of their fight. Normally she would go outside but she didn't want to leave the house. She wondered where Joey went and how long would it take for him to comeback. Maybe he's taking his classes right now she thought. Turning of the T.V. she went for her diary, writing down of what just happened. She loved expressing herself and this made her feel a little better.

She could hear laughter coming from outside, from little children. She wanted to be free like that. She closed her eyes for a minute. Suddenly the shrill ringing of a phone made her jerk her eyes open. She scowled at it for disturbing her peace. She hastily reached for the receiver but knocked it down instead.

"Honestly…" she muttered. When she finally got a hold of the phone she put it up to her ear.

"Hello?" she said wearily.

"Hi" came, the cheerful voice of Tea.

"Hi…" she replied.

"I didn't see Joey in class today so I thought something was wrong…"

"Not really. Joey and I got into a fight" Serenity said miserably.

"Oh. I see. Can you open the door, maybe we can talk about it?"

"You're here?"

"Yeah…I got worried…"

"Whatever. Hold on…"

Serenity clicked a number and instantly Tea was no longer on the line. She sat up now, knowing that she would have to greet her. She really wanted to be alone but she knew she couldn't just chase her away.

She closed the door to her bedroom and went down the small hallway. The doorbell echoed throughout the house and Serenity quickly went for the door, before she rang it again.

"Hi!" Tea said stepping in. Serenity shut the door behind her, locking it.

"Hey…" Serenity said blankly.

"So what happened?" Tea asked, taking a seat in the couch.

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Oh…okay. Then you want to rent a movie? Or play a game?"

"Uh…why not?" Serenity said, but she really didn't want to. She wanted to be alone. Why did she have to come? Serenity thought.

* * *

(A/n: Yay I'm done! Sorry I haven't updated! I really am. It's just that stupid district test have been getting to me. We have one last week and now we're having another one…tomorrow!Nine year's is almost done…almost. Great…juuuuuuuuuust great… Please review! D) 


	9. Part Two: Silent Screams

To the reviews:

Animepunk5243: Here's your update...seto and serenity action is gonna come up soon... hopefully. right now they -Kaiba- hates her. So...yeah. Thanks for reviewing.

Nina: Well...Serenity doesn't like her or hate her...but i hate her to the full extent. Thanks for reviewing.

Karoa Stazui: You don't like Joey? I like Joey, mostly because he's the goof of the show. Thanks for reviewing.

**Mew Inu:** Aww...thanks. gives a wide smile

**Yami-BS-Girl: **Hey thanks to Yami-Bs-Girl's best friend. smiles Glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing, really appreciate it.

Black Joey: Haha...your reviews ALWAYS amuse me. gives a big grin Thanks for review.

**Didi-Honey: **Here's your update...

**ANAYAS-CREATER:** Thanks...here's your update.

Dreamer of Dragons: Thanks. Sorry if its twisted. Thanks for reviewing!

**BlAcK silhOUeTTe: **Well there is a seto and serenity moment...but not _really _of a moment...well not a pleasent one. Thanks for reviewing!

**nkitty29:** Here's your update...

**tqva: **Thanks for reviwing.

* * *

Secret of Blue Eyes

Chapter Nine: Part Two:Silent Screams 

"Yeah…that's great" Serenity replied, really uninterested with Tea's ramblings about her future plans. It was getting annoying. And Ms. Friendship kept bragging. She sighed as she leaned on her hands. She couldn't help think of where Joey was.

"…hopefully I'll save up enough money to make it to America…" Tea finished ecstatically. She gave a sigh of ponder as she lay on her stomach and leaned on her hands, like Serenity. She swayed her legs, smiling brightly. Serenity gave a small smile. Tea looked at her with concern, _finally_ noticing of how quiet she was.

"Do…you want to talk…now?" Tea asked meekly yet urging her. Ms. Friendship was also nosy when it came to her friends. Serenity shook her head and looked away. Tea sighed inwardly, frustrated.

"Do you wanna play chess?" Serenity asked, noticing the chess board that was tucked underneath her desk. Tea also looked at the chess board.

"Okay…"

Serenity got up and got the chess board. It's been a long time since she had played chess. She sat down on the floor and Tea was still plopped on her stomach; obviously she was lazy. Setting the pieces in the right places she started.

"Your move" Serenity told her. Tea stretched out her arm to grab her pawn but instead lost her balance and fell down.

"Ouch…" she muttered as she pried of the piece of her bottom. She groaned slightly as she felt the pieces lingering on her body. Serenity was amused but she felt sorry for herself that she had a lazy, idiotic friend.

"Are you going to play on the floor now?" Serenity asked. Tea nodded and started putting the pieces in their original places. Good thing they had just started playing.

They started off again, Serenity going first. The game went on, not really much of a match. Tea was playing poorly while Serenity played strategically. Tea merely stared at her; she had such a serious face. Her eyes were narrowed and her eyebrows were furrowed. Tea blinked at her.

"Serenity this isn't some kind of champion-"

"Check" Serenity said cutting her off. Obviously this girl was skilled while her opponent was as pea brained as a fly. Tea played for fun and really just moved the pieces around not really caring while Serenity was thinking strategically and her eyes told everyone that she was focused. Randomly, Tea moved her knight. Serenity rolled her eyes, emphasizing that she had made a stupid move. "Checkmate" Serenity stated blankly. "Again?"

"Uh…sure. Why not…" Tea mumbled. The pieces were assembled once more and the game was off again. Critical thinking was going on, in Serenity's part; Tea didn't put up much effort. Again, with a move of her bishop, Serenity won and toppled over her king. Tea pouted at her victory while Serenity smiled.

'_I wish I had a real opponent'_

Tea sighed and leaned back against the bed. She clutched her stomach and let out a little groan. "Do you have anything to eat?" she asked sheepishly.

"I'll go bring some more snacks…k?" Serenity got up and could feel ache drown her. She winced but then shook it off. A glistening full moon was shining brightly down at the people, walking on the sidewalk. She looked at the clock on her nightstand; it read seven fifteen.

She went out the door. Tea looked at the plain room. Only thing that brightened up the room was the stuffed animals that were pink, red, blue, or white. She smiled. She then saw on her nightstand a diary, which wasn't locked to its full extent. Tea gaped at it for some time. It's as if the diary was calling out to her saying…_Read me! Read me! I hold urgent information! _Tea frowned and turned away, knowing that she would be violating her friend's privacy. Serenity trusted her and she intended to keep it that way.

Then again, it could hold information about Joey's and Serenity's fight. And she could try to help her cope with it. She nodded gleefully. Then again, Serenity would never trust her again. She groaned looking away.

'_No! If…Serenity wants me to help her…she would've asked by now. She must want to be alone' _

But the diary was so tempting. It called on to her. With hesitating anymore, she snatched it. She began randomly flipping through pages, skimming here and there. Putting her finger on a certain page, she began to read very quickly.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm going to go straight to the point: Joey and I got into a fight. Usually we would have arguments or something like that, but this time we had a fight. And it was one of the most intense fights I have ever had with him(maybe its because it was our first one). He did most of the arguing. I was really stupid; I stood there like an idiot, taking it. When I did look up to him, I immediately looked back down. His eyes were burning with a rage I've never seen inside of him before. It was scary; it was like looking into Kaiba's crimson eyes. _

"Huh?" Tea muttered mindlessly.

_In rage, he left and he hasn't been back. I don't think he went to classes today and neither did I. I couldn't concentrate. I've been in my room all day. I'm just sitting on my bed, thinking. Thinking about Joey, my life, Kaiba…I know I have been sitting at my room all day but I feel exhausted for some reason. Bye…_

_-Serenity_

Tea sighed and closed the book. She smacked her forehead in stupidity.

'_Of course it's because of Kaiba...duh!' _

"But what about that crimson eyes part?" Tea wondered aloud. A figure of speech…? She thought rationally. Maybe there's more information in here…

Opening the blue and black diary once more, she skimmed through it, reading small passages.

"Uh…I got a job…Kaiba…Kaiba…vampire!" Tea muttered aloud.

* * *

Kaiba Mansion… 

He sighed looking into the night sky. This routine was getting boring and irritating. Curse him…he thought venomously and bitterly. His life now was bitter. He looked at the fine polished window that was replicating his complexion; he hated it. The only benefit it had was that it was intimidating. Crimson orbs stared back at him as well as a pale, ivory, texture. Graceful, black, leather-like wings greeted his back as well as his entire attire. He hated this form, every bit of it. It resembled him yes, but in truth, he wasn't a monster as many people called him. He just acted that way to scare them and not to let them get the best of him, meaning he didn't want people to take advantage of his good side.

His good side was hidden to people like I mentioned before but not to his brother. His brother was special; family…flesh and blood. He was the only person Kaiba could trust. But there were certain things that were hidden from Mokuba. One exactly; the vampire situation. He was afraid that Mokuba would never accept the fact that he was a vampire. Yes Seto Kaiba was afraid. Afraid that his own flesh and blood would reject him. It was a painful fact that Mokuba would never understand, especially at his age.

He sighed, shaking the thoughts off. He was this creature and he would have to deal with it. His wings suddenly stood up with a 'whoosh' and he soared into the night sky, blending in with it very well. His vampire partner made him evil, making him want to devour one of the life source of humans; blood. He couldn't control it. That's why he tried to stay away from Mokuba at night. He felt guilt –from killing people- crying out to him in a corner of his mind but his partner easily overpowered the guilt. Very soon he would turn into a blood sucking demon, a full one.

He never believed in magical beliefs, but until this vampire thing came to him, he believed every word. He looked through ancient books found by his research team and did what the books told him to (some of them) but it never worked. But he was still determined to find the cure. And he would find it.

Humans were still wandering around, either drunk or hassling around, mostly men. Well, he would to the human race a favor by killing worthless, harassing, scum balls.

* * *

Wheeler Residence... 

Her face was completely drained of color, leaving a deathly, pale complexion. She felt the urge to throw up in fright but held back.

'_She…She…She's…just…j-j-just p-playing…'_

But who would write mislead, lying thoughts in their diary? An unusual person that's who. Was Serenity Wheeler unusual? Nope, well we don't know that for a fact but we know of how she acts and she acts very sane. Tea closed the book tightly, not wanting to read the horrifying thoughts anymore. Her face remained the same, pale and deathly.

"Tea I got the snacks-" Serenity said as she walked in but stopped mid-way. Confusion was all over the auburn haired girl and then it was replaced with pure anger. "What the fuck are you doing!" she exploded in rage as she hastily snatched the diary, dropping the snacks in the process. She didn't care if she used vulgar language. This was the time for it. She hugged it close to her chest as if it were her life. It was, in a way her life, her deepest feelings and events were in that little blue and black book. Tea, still numb in her state of shock didn't reply or motion anything.

This made Serenity fume even more.

"HOW CAN YOU JUST SIT THERE AND SAY NOTHING!" she screamed. "GET OUT!" she said, pointing a finger at the door. Tea snapped out of her trance and looked at Serenity; a sorry written all over her face, a sorry that Serenity didn't accept. Tea numbly stood up and went out the door, her head hanging in remorse. Once she heard the soft click of the main door close she broke out into a fit of hot tears. She couldn't control her obsessive crying; it came out of her freely. As you can see, she's very sensitive about this. Who wouldn't be? I mean your friend just invaded your privacy. They read about your inner most secrets in a book. That's why it's called a diary. It's a record of _private_ events and emotions that a person feels. Her so called friend didn't even care about her thoughts and just read it. And there was stuff inside it that she didn't want **anyone** to know. Like Kaiba's secret.

Secret of blue eyes is what she called it. But that's not the point. The point is that Tea might have read…

A piercing scream interrupted her rambling thoughts. The scream then was muffled up into a silent scream. She was afraid of this. The atmosphere around her was so silent. The only thing she could hear was her heartbeat, beating rapidly. Her tears came to halt and she gave out a small whimper. Optimism hit her at once. This is what she always did when she was afraid. She tried to find benefits.

'_Get a grip Serenity…Maybe its just some perverted guy…' _

The air was still as well her breath. She stopped her pathetic whimpering and kept quiet, afraid of the result of what would happen if she didn't.

* * *

Valentine Residence... 

"Joseph…" Mai said in a firm manner. "…I think you should go home now. Talk it out with Serenity. You can't stay in my house forever you know. And how about Serenity? Think of how she feels?"

"Mai…" Joey uttered, frustrated. "…It's not dat simple. I mean, what if I can't trust her no mo'?" Mai rolled her eyes at his comment and smacked him in irritation.

"How can you say that!" She screamed in fury. Joey looked at her dumbfounded. "She's your sister! She didn't listen to ya hun cause she knew you would act so idiotic and irrational" she said in a calm manner now. She took a deep breath and leaned back on her couch.

"You think so?"

"I know so…" she said with a small smile. He sighed and also leaned back on her couch. He was finally defeated. All afternoon Mai had argued with him and finally she had been able to talk some sense into him.

"Alright…I'll go talk wit her…" he got up stretching as he did so. He looked back at the couch; a print of his bottom was there. He gave a nervous smile and Mai laughed lightly.

"Night-" he started but was stopped when soft lips pressed on to his. "What was that for?" he sputtered, catching his breath.

"What…I can't kiss you?" she retorted.

"Uh…never mind…" he said turning away, hiding his blush. She saw it and giggled lightly.

* * *

Wheeler Residence... 

Nothing was still heard and she still kept quiet. She saw her window; the curtains were pulled wide open. Silently, she crept over to it making sure she was quiet as a mouse. She shut it tight, grasping it.

'_Maybe I'm being paranoid…'_

"Wheeler…" a cold emotionless voice greeted her. She shrieked and held the curtains tighter afraid of what would happen if she turned around. She didn't have to guess who it was; it was really obvious. What scared her was how he got in and knowing for a fact that he was in his 'freak' form. She shuddered violently and he saw this but shrugged it off. "Turn around Wheeler…" he stated, the same tone filling her ears. She was to numb to turn around. Her head was propped down and her frail hands were still clutching the blinds as if it were her life. "Wheeler…" he growled obviously irritated. She still didn't move. If she wouldn't come to him, he would come to her.

She could hear his footsteps hit the carpet and she whimpered silently. She could feel his figure behind her very close; his breath was on her neck, a place where she really didn't want him to be near. She clutched the curtains even tighter her knuckles turning white.

"Turn around Wheeler…" he said in a monotone manner. There was no tone in his voice which made him even more intimidating. She made no movement; it's as if she were frozen in fear. He was beyond irritated with her so he forced her to look at him. She gave out a shriek as she saw the limp figure hoisted up on his shoulder. He dropped her and she squeaked. Hot tears were coming out of her eyes once again and he wasn't fazed at all. He gave a crude smirk instead. He then leaned closed to her; they were inches away from the lips. They were so close that she could see the stain of her former friend's blood on his lips. She whimpered and her shoulders shook uncontrollably. The dripping blood then fell on to the floor and he wiped off the remains.

"T-T-Tea…?" she squeaked. He stroked her cheek, wiping away the tear in the process.

"You'll soon join her. You didn't live up to you word…as I expected" he whispered, his voice dripping with animosity.

"I-I-I…d-d-didn't t-tell h-her-"

"Save it" he said cutting her off very quickly. "I gave you a chance and you didn't-" he said firmly and sharply. He had curiosity boil up in him but he shrugged it off. He stopped; someone else was here.

"Serenity we need to tak…" Joey cried out as the door hit the wall. Kaiba hissed and looked at the door.

"Jo-" she cried out but it was quickly muffled up with Kaiba's hand. He didn't need anyone else to know. Quickly scooping up Serenity and Tea he climbed out the window. Serenity's screams were still muffled up as they flew away to the night sky.

"Serenity…" he called out, oblivious of what just happened. He opened random doors that were still unlocked but found nothing. He came upon her room and opened it, knowing that he would be violating her privacy but he went anyway, really wanting to talk. "Serenity…" he softly cried out. He heard nothing. The room was still and quiet. He didn't like the looks of this. Where could she be? Where else could she be? She was no where in the house. He furrowed his eyebrows in worry. He entered the room fully. Nothing was found. The room was clean as a whistle. He scanned the floor for any objects, anything that told him that she was still here. But…nothing. Suddenly his eyes were staring at something. He found something but not what he really wanted it to be. He gasped slightly at the red drop of crimson.

* * *

"W-W-Where a-a-are y-you taking m-me?" she squeaked finally. They were flying at an alarming rate in the night sky. She held on to him tightly thinking she had no other choice if she didn't want to fall. She was still crying but the night air severed her cheeks very much making her eyes and cheeks puffy and red. She looked terrible. 

"Somewhere…private. But first…I have to do a little errand…" he said as he dropped Tea without a care into the dark lake. She whimpered and cried even more.

'_T-Tea…I'm sorry…this is my entire fault…'_

"Damn right it is. You and your little friend wouldn't be in this situation if you just kept your mouth shut.

"H-How d-did you know-"

"I can read minds…idiot" he stated simply yet harshly.

"Oh…" she meekly stated. What else could she say? The poor girl was in the wrath of Kaiba and she couldn't get out of it. She was moments away from death and she couldn't say goody bye to the one she was really sorry for.

"I could kill you now…but it wouldn't be fun" he said, another crude smirk appearing on his face. All she could do was cry helplessly as she awaited her soon to be death.

'_Joey…I'm…I'm…s-s-s-sorry…' _

They had arrived at his mansion, it also being so intimidating with its dark shadows swallowing her as they entered. They were at his eloquent office, the same office of where she found out his secret. She regretted everything she had done for the past couple weeks and days, especially when she accepted the job from Kaiba. She looked at her hands, they were still holding something that she and Kaiba hadn't noticed; her diary. She then turned her head to what was beyond the office; she was sure she heard footsteps. She looked away, thinking she was being paranoid and mental from fear. It didn't matter what happened to her now, no one was here or so she thought.

Kaiba pinned her against the wall, choking her throat. Maybe…I do deserve this she thought.

"How did Gardner know…" he hissed, the curiosity returning back to him. He only asked because he wanted to watch her squirm.

"S-S-She…r-read…my d-diary…" she said choking the words out.

"Well then…learn how to keep things in places where no one can find it …oh wait…there won't be a next time…" he said snatching the diary from her. He threw it aside and stared into her frightened eyes. Just as she envisioned in her dream, he swooped down and bit her neck, drinking her blood contently. It was sweet…to him. She tried to scream but it was muffled up with the palm of his hand again. He devoured her blood with great intensity, liking very much of how it tasted. She began to feel drowsy and immediately color was drained from her face. Suddenly the door burst open, the doorknob hitting the wall with great force. Kaiba immediately took his white- now stained- fangs out of her neck and turned to look at the intruder. The hallway was dim but not dim enough from him to see who it was.

"S-S-Set-t-to…" Mokuba sputtered, his gray blue eyes filled with confusion and fear.

(A/n: Sooo sorry that I took forever to update. My left hand was hurting like hell so it was hard to type. I mean I don't see why it would hurt; I've been typing and playing the violin with it…etc. I'm so achy I hate it. Well byes now! Please review!)


	10. Part Three: Anger that has a mind of its...

**On to the reviews...**

**Riana Kaiba:** How true...but will I? This chapter says so...

**Karoa: **Yeah...she IS an unliked one... -sweat drops-

Sango: Yeah I'm gald too that I killed her. -sticks tougue out- They'll hook up...don't worry. Maybe in a few more chapters. They'll get close...

**SuzukaKinomoto: **Yes i killed her and i was proud of it. -sticks nose in air-

Seto: Only **I **can do that...

Me: -rolls eyes-

Black Joey: -smiles- thanks for the humorous review...go find her Seto! Just kidding...or am i...-sticks tougue out.

**Everyone Else: Thank you very much! **I would write everyone's reveiw personally like the ones above, but its too long and i wanted to update it already before my dad starts bitching at me to get of the computer.

* * *

Secret of Blue Eyes 

Chapter Ten: Part Three: Anger that has a mind of its own

The small drop of blood was still stuck to his mind, haunting him.

'_Get a grip…it could've been a paper cut' _He reassured himself firmly.

Even if her room was clean as a whistle, _evil_ wreaked the place. He shuddered involuntary. He would never forgive himself if something happened to Serenity. He vowed to protect her and he intended to keep his promise. But this current state made it impossible for him to fulfill it. He sighed in frustration and agitation. Raking his hair freely, he tried to ask himself of where she might have been.

She might have run away from today's fight or worse…had been kidnapped. Rapists arrived at this hour and well, as stated in the beginning, he would NEVER forgive himself if something happened. He looked through her table, seeking for her address book. When he found it he immediately grabbed it and headed out the door when something caught his attention. He hadn't realized it before but the window was open, and a black feather was rocking back and forth softly and carelessly on the sill.

* * *

She struggled to wake up but couldn't find the energy to do so. Her mind screamed at her, scowling. But her body disobeyed. She felt weak and sick. Her body ached to tremendous pain for some reason; especially in her neck. Her eyes were closed tightly, not wanting to give in to the pain. She whimpered slightly, feeling the pain emerge even more from her neckline. She slapped it, like she would do on an insect, hoping that the pain would stop throbbing. But it made it worse. She cried out in pain instead. Simultaneously she opened her eyes and sat up. Tears of pain emerged from her eyes not being able to hold them back as she tried to soothe her pain. As she felt her neck…she felt two bruises. 

Her mind reeled back to yesterday's events as she touched it. She retreated it quickly and gasped. She was shuddering intensely a flashbacks seared her mind.

'_Joey mad...Tea reading diary…'_

She gasped again.

'_T-T-T-Tea…d-dead….'_

She shut her eyes, hoping it would block the flashes. Tears of confusion and fear were visible in her face. She hugged her knees tightly, as if they were her life line, burying her head into her knee caps as she rocked back and forth slowly on the plush bed, to confused and frightful to come to her senses.

'_This is just a…dream…yes…a dream…'_

"Look at me…" Kaiba commanded. She…in her current state of shock didn't even realize that Kaiba was seating on a chair quite comfortably beside the bed.

Serenity peeked at him. She closed her eyes again…afraid to even look at him. Kaiba sighed, knowing that it wasn't going to be easy. After all she went through. He knew about the fight that she got into with the mutt, and he just happened to kill her friend before her eyes…and he tried to kill her. He blew a puff of air towards his lock, trying to blow them away from his eyes.

"Wheeler…_Serenity…_" he uttered. The last part was just to coax her to look at him and Mokuba requested it, persuading him that it would be easier if he showed a little compassion.

He still couldn't believe that Mokuba accepted him. He was a fool to believe that Mokuba wouldn't.

A complete fool.

Even he admitted it. But beside the 'fool' part…Kaiba was afraid that his vampiric part would affect Mokuba emotionally. Make him think that Kaiba was no longer the usual one that he had accustomed to. But Mokuba was wise…and he knew that deep inside Kaiba's _human _heart, the old Kaiba was there.

**

* * *

Flashback… **

"_Seto…?" Mokuba asked. His small frame was shadowing the doorway. His eyes were open wide as he stared intensely at the image before him. He tried to coax himself that this was a dream but couldn't because his conscience screamed to him that it wasn't. _

_He was merely getting up to fetch a glass of water. He didn't want to bother the maids. As he approached the stairs, he heard muffled, silent sobs. At first, he thought that it was a figment of his imagination. But soon after, he heard it again. Curiosity got the best of him and he walked down the hallway, the silent sobs coming from his brother's office. He opened it without hesitance. _

"_Seto…?" Mokuba called out to him. He wanted to approach the 'creature' that had a striking resemblance to his elder brother but was afraid. He stood his ground however. _

_Kaiba let the limp Serenity fall to the ground as he stared into his brother's blue/gray orbs that were filled with so many questions. He quickly wiped Serenity's fresh blood of his red rose lips and stared at him. _

_Kaiba had kept this secret for a good time now, but all things must be revealed in due time right? This thought never occurred to his mind. _

"_Mokuba…" he muttered quietly. He stood straight. _

"_So…it is you…?" Mokuba queered. Kaiba stiffly nodded after awhile. Mokuba didn't know if this creature was telling the truth but his guts told him it was. _

_And he went with his guts. _

_Kaiba felt tense as Mokuba approached him slowly and with caution. Mokuba stopped a few feet from him and stood still once more. Kaiba saw the many emotions in Mokuba's eyes; curious, confused, and afraid. _

"_Why didn't you tell me…you… were a…a…"_

"_Vampire?" Kaiba finished for him. Mokuba meekly nodded. Mokuba wanted to get to the point, trying to avoid all the awkward situations. But everything at this moment was awkward. _

_Silence…eerie silence. The wind played with their hair as well as Serenity's. Mokuba shuddered silently at Serenity's form as her hair moved slightly due to the wind. Fear took complete control over him as he watched her limp form. _

_Would he kill…me? NO! That's stupid… Mokuba reconciled to himself. Seto would never do that to me!_

_Kaiba sighed, letting himself drop to the bed and sit upright. This tension was getting to him as well. "Well…" _

"_Well what?" Mokuba urged. Kaiba noted very well that Mokuba wanted him to get to the point. So he did. _

"_I…didn't want _this_…" he stated, saying 'this' with much venom. He hated the creature in him. "…to ruin our lives"_

"_How would it do that?" Mokuba asked. "You know I wouldn't-"_

"_Mokuba…look at me. What do you see? A monster that's what" he spat after cutting him off sharply. He turned his head towards the window. _

_Mokuba didn't know what to say. Was he a monster? He did after all, tried to kill Serenity. _

"_I did it to protect us. She blabbed to Gardner about me" Kaiba stated as he read Mokuba's mind._

"_What?" Mokuba questioned. It slowly sunk into him. "You can read minds!" he exclaimed incredibly. Kaiba nodded, still not making any eye contact with him._

"_How?" he questioned further._

"_An ability that comes with my vampiric side. It doesn't come in the day however. I'm human by that time"_

"_Are there more?"_

"_Yes"_

_Mokuba came closer to Kaiba who remained still. He plopped next to him on his kingside bed, keeping an inch of distance from him. _

"_Did you…kill all those…missing people?" Mokuba asked looking down. _

_Kaiba was silent once more. He stood up and looked outside his window. He sighed once more, looking below his estate. "No"_

_Relief washed over him but another question appeared in his mind. Who did?_

"_Is…Serenity…still alive?" he asked. _

"_Yes…" Kaiba answered emotionlessly. _

"_Seto…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Please…don't kill…anymore people. I know you maybe need it for food but…there has to be something we can do" Mokuba stated looking down. _

"_I'm searching for it" _

"_Really?" Mokuba's head propped up in excitement. _

"_Yes…but I haven't found anything. But I'm still going to try"_

"_Good. I'll help you"_

_Kaiba gave a small smile at his innocence._

"_Seto?"_

"_Yes" he said staring out at the window. _

"_I don't care that if you're a vampire or monster. You're still my brother…right? And…and…that's what matters, isn't it?"_

* * *

Her eyes darted towards him, but her head was still tucked safely under the piles of her messy auburn hair. She sought for escape and to do nothing with his matter, but he was in her way. How she regretted the day that she ever met Seto Kaiba. 

His gaze never left hers and that frightened her a little. He was still in his vampiric form and right now, the only thing that was telling her that she was in a dangerous situation. She shivered as the night breeze arranged her hair in a way that left her ivory skin bare and open instead of shrouded with her hair. Her hands were gripping the sides of her knees tightly.

Slowly, she could see his gaze softening…bit by bit. His eyes darted to the two puncture bites that were bared to her neck. She saw the shift in his gaze and became frightened again. He reached out and she winced before he even touched the wound. He pulled strands of hair away from the red/purple wound. A shiver went down her spine as one of his fingers brushed by her neck absently.

"I'm not going to hurt you" he mumbled quietly as he retracted his arm. Her mind refused to believe him. Her eyes were still shut and she burrowed her head to her knees. A shudder went down her spine then as cold water was swabbed on her wound; cleaning the dry blood off. He removed it but then replaced it with cold cream, immediately spreading it to the edges of the wound. The pain subsided for the time being and she felt gratefulness emerging from her heart. But fear was starting to block it.

A door creaked open and she lifted her eyes towards the person. Mokuba greeted her with a glass of orange juice.

"Hello" he said, trying to be cheerful towards her but he knew this wasn't really the situation to be cheerful in. She could see him in his little pajamas, a robe accompanying. Kaiba threw the swab away leaning against his chair. "Here…" he said pushing the glass towards her. She hid again in her knees, too weak to shake her head 'no'.

"It'll give you your strength back…" Kaiba said crossing his arms.

"Please Serenity?" Mokuba pleaded.

She lifted her gaze but not her head onto Mokuba's pleading one's. How could he have a brother so…evil when his nature is innocent and sweet? Though she really didn't know if Mokuba was all sweet and innocent; he could be as evil as his brother. She couldn't trust either of them. Besides, who knew what was in the juice. Kaiba had tried to kill her once and he could do it again with ease, especially in his current state.

"Please?" Mokuba pleaded again. His gaze was too much. It was filled with pure innocence. Her gut said that he was okay to trust. Giving a sigh, she snatched the drink from his little hands and gulped it down. It tasted unusually fresh instead of like the store brought ones. She burrowed her head down again and let the glass hang down with one hand, not knowing where to set it. Kaiba snatched it and set it down with a 'clunk' on the night stand, emphasizing the noise. She ignored it and continued to slump. She wanted to go home so badly.

Mokuba retrieved the glass and headed out the door, not before giving a short nudge to Kaiba. He blew a puff of air towards his brown locks in annoyance.

"I've lived with this…curse… for a good while now…" he spoke, his voice emotionless as he continued telling his tale. "…You can tell by now that I turn into a vampire at night and I _need _to feed on people to survive."

"It's wrong!" Serenity blurted out in anger. She hadn't meant to but her anger had driven her to it. Her head was out of her little hole and out in the open. She truly regretted it now as he saw him glare at her with those crimson eyes of his.

"Don't you think I know that!" he spat out, his tone filled with anger and annoyance.

"No" she blurted once more. She mentally slapped herself, regretting her words once more. She was getting herself into a dangerous situation by retorting back every one of his statements. But she couldn't help it!

"I'm not the kind of guy you think I am…" he stated plainly.

Serenity kept quiet at this statement. She pursed her lips together before she said something she might regret once again.

"I kill…useless people" he continued, his tone calm and emotionless.

"They still have a right to live! And what about your employees, are they useless!" she retorted, remembering the article that was on the Kaiba Corp. employees. She couldn't stop the anger and hate anymore. It coursed through her veins and spilled out into the open into rash words. It was evident to her now that her anger had a mind of its own. He too couldn't believe her anger. She was in a state of oblivion and fear but that completely washed over and all that was left was anger. Fresh anger.

"**I…** didn't kill them. Other vampires did" he replied heatedly.

"There is more of your kind?" she asked quizzically, the anger ebbed for the moment.

"I wouldn't call them _my _kind exactly" he spat.

"What?"

Her lack of understanding was beginning to annoy him but he continued nonetheless. "They…are stronger than me. They were born as vampires from the beginning." He told, his voice becoming firmer. "My… _species_… are rare and I don't even bother to…_mingle_ with them" he spat vehemently.

She was quiet as she began analyzing all this information._ Stronger than him? His species? _

"Yes stronger and I am a half-vampire" he said, rolling his eyes at the last part. He thought she would've figured it out by now. She gasped… as he expected.

"How…did…you-"

"I can read your mind, know your deepest fears and your darkest desires" he told. "And your deepest fear right now is…me. Am I right?"

Her eyes widened quickly but then narrowed. He was really starting to infuriate her.

…_and know your deepest desires…_

The last part struck her and she didn't know why. It echoed through her mind constantly. She shook her head and involuntary blushed. She didn't know why but she did. The thought of him knowing her deepest desires was making her uncomfortable. She really didn't have any deep desires so why was she uncomfortable?

Kaiba noticed the tinge of red in her face and arched an eye-brow. "Is…there something your hiding?"

"No!" she argued. She hugged her knees even more. She didn't need him to probe into her mind anymore. He chuckled softly, amused. She narrowed her eyes even more.

_I want to go home… _She whined in her mind.

"Not yet…I still need to get some things straight with you"

"Stop reading my mind!" she blurted out again.

"Temper Wheeler or your end up like your friend"

She cringed as he said that. _Tea…I'm so sorry…_

"You should be"

She growled softly, pursing her lips to hold back her rash words. But it didn't work. "She should have gotten a second chance!"

"I can't risk that"

"Then why are you give **me** a second chance?" she asked. By saying this, she knew Kaiba might reconsider killing her but she couldn't stop all this anger that was burning out.

"Do you not want it?" he spoke gazing at her. His eyes suddenly became enticing but she looked away, not wanting to be caught in its crimson rivers. She continued being silent.

"Your silence says it all…"

"But you still haven't answered my question." Her pride was too much, just like Kaiba's. If there was going to be a war, than so shall it be.

"Mokuba" he uttered. One word was all that was needed.

"Of course…" she muttered.

* * *

"No she isn't here" the girl replied back, stifling a yawn. 

"Okay thank you. Sorry to bother you" Joey said as he hung up. Well that was it. That was the last person in her address book. He sighed as he let himself drop on her bed. He stroked a hand through his hair again, becoming frustrated.

"Serenity…where are you?"

He examined the feather again and blew a puff of air towards his blond bangs. He threw it aside, coming to the conclusion that it was just a bird. But still, something about this feather was different. He picked up his phone again and the feather, dialing Yugi's phone number, hoping he would find some answers there. Yugi was studying to become an archeologist but he had some scientific skills in him. He hoped that it would be enough to help him solve this.

**

* * *

**

**A/n:** -Sighs- I am SOOOOOO relived that I'm FINALLY done! Yay! Nine pages…hopefully to your liking.I was gonna update later on because I have the stupid state testing going on so I should REALLY study...but i manged to write little bit everyday and today I wrote more than two pages than what i usually wrote the other days because i don't have my dad bitching at me to study because he's not here. -takes a breath- Please review!


	11. Part Four: Annoying Emotions

**A/n: **First of all...i want to say thank you for being patient with me...some of you. I just noticed its been two months since i last updated. (smacks head) i know i'll have more time in vactaion to update. Second of all, thank you for all that have reviewed, making reviews a total number of 188! Really appreciate it.

**Imperfect Paradise: **I was really surprised that you reviewed for my story. You're one of my fav. authors. Anyway...the whole Tea thing...if your asking why her, why did she die instead of someone else...well thats because i'm not a big fan of her. (sweat drops)Thanks for reviewing!

**Court12: **I get your question but have you considered the question, **Will **Joey find out? (grins evilly) Yes, two questions to keep ya guessing...muhahahahaha...Thanks for reviewing!

**Hikari Lady: **You won't be able to tie me up in a chair since you won't see me anymore! (sticks tongue out)

**Black Joey: **You never cease to amuse me.

Invisible girl: This chapter will hoepfully answer your question.

**Thank you everyone else:**

**Gekkou Hana**

**xoxoJelly-Redxoxo**

**MistyShadows23**

Kaibalover

**Justdoyouthing**

**Fanactic**

**Serenity Rose Wheeler**

Annoymous

Seto's only love

**Yamiseto'sgrl**

**Ms. Samantha Kaiba**

**Kirei**

**Karoa**

**saferia**

Seto'sFan001

**Horohorosshamanqueen**

**xxpunxx101**

**Trinity09**

**On to the story! **

* * *

Secret of Blue Eyes

Chapter Eleven: Part Four: Annoying Emotions

"You should be grateful. If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't be alive" Kaiba spoke softly.

"No one should have died…" Serenity spoke quietly. Tears were starting to make their entrance. She blinked a couple of times, trying desperately for them not to fall but they did fall. They rolled down her face freely and all Kaiba did was watch.

_How could one girl feel so many emotions?_ He wondered. _First it's scared, then angry and now sad? _

She was different, very different.

Soft sobs were now taking place, hiccups following. She couldn't control the emotions the controlled her. She felt responsible for Tea's death. She felt responsible for disobeying Joey and his warnings. None of this would've have happened if she hadn't met Seto Kaiba.

_Why didn't I listen to Joey?_

He grunted in annoyance but she took no heed. She continued her mourning and self pity through her endless sobs.

"Would you stop already?" Kaiba asked finally, more like demanded. "What's the point? What's done is done damn it!" he said as he pounded a fist in rage against the night stand. He then sighed, frustrated.

"Shut up…" Serenity muttered quietly. "…you killer"

He growled as he narrowed his eyes in anger. "You're the cause of it" he stated, his teeth gritted.

"I told you, she read my diary!" Serenity retorted.

What was with this girl? How could self pity turn into rage! She was confusing him greatly and was provoking him at the same time.

"Who writes about a secret that is never to be known in their diary? It's best to keep it in their head!" Kaiba spat vehemently.

She growled in defeat. He won this round. "Yeah well…who would let their secret be revealed **that easily**! I mean **anyone **could've walked into that office and saw your hideous reflection! What… were you drunk on blood to be so sloppy!"

He kept quiet. She was right. He could've done a better job. But he didn't. He growled slowly while she taunted him with a satisfying smirk. She was starting to get up his butt and he didn't really appreciate it. She was so confusing...and yet tantalizing. Yes she might have been annoying with her numerous emotions that flooded out of her every ten minutes or so, but that was what was attractive of her.

Especially her rage, so fiery and yet graceful. He loved it.

_What am I thinking! Ugh! Wheeler… _

He shook his head and shuddered involuntary. Quickly he pulled himself out of her honey brown eyes…another beautiful feature of hers.

_Damn it! Not only is she up my ass…she's getting to me! Curse you Wheeler! _

"I'm getting some air…" he spoke finally not making direct contact. He was seething greatly inside.

"What's wrong? Can't stand the fact that you've made a mistake? Can't take the heat?"

His body shuddered slightly at the last choice of words. Did she really have to sayheat?

She kept quiet after he ignored her and walked out to his balcony. She decided she should stop her gloating for now; he might have something up his sleeve later on. She adjusted herself on the plush bed that now she realized she was sitting upon. Baby blue was covering the whole bed, as well as the room that she failed to notice before. It was the perfect color to decorate with for a baby boy.

She peeked over to where Kaiba was standing, not bothering to get up yet. Slight morning breezes were playing with his chestnut hair. His eyes were staring out to the morning sky that wasn't born yet. His expression was emotionless. He looked tired yet angelic and at peace (for a moment) if his pale complexion, ruby eyes, and –polished- yet deadly claws weren't interfering with his angelic appearance.

She began to see the sun blossoming above the horizon, rays of gold and scarlet joining the beautiful sunrise. He closed his eyes and she watched in curiosity. She stood up, feeling ache in her legs surge through her. She fell back down on the bed. She stretched out her legs, hoping it would wear of the ache. Before she knew it, she was walking towards him, letting the bright light that was coming from him lead her. In a moment, he was back to his usual self; normal azure eyes, normal complexion, just plain normal. Now he truly looked angelic. She couldn't help but blush.

In the corner of his eye he could see her staring at him, gaping at him.

"What" he uttered clearly annoyed yet again. She was staring at him with wide, curious eyes, like a child. His face was normal again and…beautiful. She wanted to touch it. She reached for it but his hand quickly intercepted. She snatched her hand back, coming to her senses.

"Sorry…" she said nervously. She mentally smacked herself. Kaiba rolled his eyes, and continued watching over the horizon, his eyes slowly drooping. She turned away, shades of red on her face starting her morning.

She joined him in searching for the invisible something that was out there. She sighed and rested two elbows on the rail, leaning on her hands and letting morning bliss overcome her. She closed her eyes.

_What now? Can I go home? Is Joey home? I hope he's not worrying. Who am I kidding…?_

She was pensively into her thoughts that she didn't hear a thud.

* * *

Wheeler Residence… 

"So much for that" Joey muttered. Yugi was on a seminar out of town and Grandpa Moto wasn't much of a help. He looked at the feather tiredly and threw it aside. "I'm getting stupid from lack of sleep and worrying" he mumbled while yawning. "Dis thing might be a bird or something…" he sighed, sleep forgotten and worry filling his senses.

"I shoulda started looking for her out in the streets earlier!" he pondered aloud. He grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. When there, he was greeted with the sun. "Morning already?"

He ran, ran to where she might have been. Park, the beach, library. But always he was greeted with the same result; no Serenity. He stopped, once he reached another park, sitting on a bench to catch his breath. All of this searching and running was getting useless. But she still hadn't come home and it was morning.

"It's my fault" he muttered, letting tears drop now. He didn't bother to wipe them.

"What's your fault Joey?" Mai asked. "Is everything okay with you and Serenity?" she asked, having a feeling that it might not be.

He wiped his tears and looked up. "What are ya doing here?" he asked, clearing his voice.

"Running, exercising. What are you doing here?"

"Running…and searching"

"Serenity ran away?" Mai asked in worry. She took a seat next to him.

"I dink so"

He began his tale and left Mai just as worried as him. "Well, lets get one thing straight Joey, Serenity wouldn't run away from you. She looks up to you!"

"Then where is she? Why hasn't she come home yet?" Joey asked angrily, frustrated with the whole situation.

"I don't know hun, but lets start looking" Mai said as she stood up, dragging him up in the process.

* * *

Kaiba Mansion… 

When she reopened her eyes she saw Kaiba on the floor, sleeping peacefully. He was lying there like no damage could befall upon him. He looked so…

Words couldn't describe it. Neither could they explain what Serenity felt for him just now. Her heart fluttered and she could tell her cheeks were turning pink again from the warmth it was feeling.

Could it be she had a crush on the half vampire, half human?

She shook her head passively.

_No…He killed Tea _

Anger and Sadness flowed through her when she thought about Tea and her death. She wasn't supposed to die yet.

"Wake up!" she said shaking him by the shoulders vigorously. He came to, quickly, letting his eyes dart into hers. His eyes were back to his normal posture; narrowed. He stood up, pushing her hands of his shoulders in the process, letting her fall flat on her butt.

"Hey, the least you can do is say excuse me!" She said while seething. He grunted something and stood up, trying to fix his disgruntled hair. He yawned and walked into his room once again. She looked at him; he was so stressed out and tired. His eyes told her so.

"You should get some sleep" she suggested. "And let me go home…" she added.

"Fine, go home. I think you learned your lesson about telling others about me. Next time you'll be dead-"

"I didn't tell her you big…dodo! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"You still caused her death anyway" Kaiba said while yawning in an unmannerly way. He was getting used to her moods. Sad when she thought about Tea. Mad and aggravated with him and his insults/misguided information. Scared when he had his fangs.

She crossed her arms and knew he was right. Damn him! Damn the whole vampire race!

But this brought up another question. How did he _become _a half vampire in the first place?

"How did you become a vampire?" she asked.

"Someone bit me and made me drink their blood" he muttered back while flopping down on his bed, letting the soft caress of it soothe him into a sleep.

"Hey wake up! I still have questions!" she said as she shook his shoulders again.

"What!" he shouted aggravated.

"Who bit you?"

"My step fathers wife" Kaiba muttered, his eyes closed.

"Don't go to sleep yet!" she yelled when she saw his eyes closed.

"You're the one who told me too!"

"Since when do you start doing what a _Wheeler_ tells you to do_…_" she said. He growled.

"Let's continue. Why did she bite you?"

"Because I took over my step fathers cooperation and he left soon after, leaving her in the process.No one found him again" he muttered drowsily.

"Oh…" Serenity thought aloud.

He continued, "I never knew that Gozuburo was a vampire until one night _she _came into my office and just…bit me. She told me it was her revenge for me taking over Kaiba Corp. Mokuba never knew. The end. You happy?"

Serenity kept quiet for a moment letting his information sink into her. How awful, keeping a secret from others to regain control of your reputation and family, so they won't think you're a…freak.

She felt guilty for calling him one and pity for him going through all of this.

"Is…is there a cure?" She asked softly. She sat next to him.

"I don't know. I'm searching for it" he mumbled back quietly.

"I'll help you find it!" she said with determination.

He opened an eye and looked at her. Confusion was taking hold but he didn't allow himself to show it. "Why?" he asked. "I killed Gardner"

"Well…itsyour stepmother'sfault that you killed Tea!"

He arched an eyebrow. He knew she was trying to find an excuse for him that he didn't kill her. But…why? Did she care for him?

"Think about it…" she continued, ignoring the eyebrow. "…if she hadn't bitten you then you would still live a normal life and you wouldn't have to kill people and hide anything from Mokuba" she finished. "Plus…I don't want you to kill anymore innocent people" she added quietly.

So that was why. She didn't care about him, just the people around him and her. Yes it would have been nice if someone had actually cared for him besides Mokuba but he was used to it. He didn't care. She didn't care.

"Whatever…you can try. I ordered a library of vampire legends"

She beamed at him. "Great! I'll start tomorrow! Right now I want to go home before Joey worries"

She stood up and headed towards the door. "Oh and Kaiba?"

"What now…" he asked, eyes closed, too tired to scowl at her.

"I alsowant you to become human again so you won't have anything to hide anymore from Mokuba and carry such a burden"

With that said she closed the door, leaving him to ponder.

_She cares...does she? Is this some trick?_

He shook his head and tried going back to sleep.

_Maybe she can read minds too… _He thought in mock. _Can she? Don't fool yourself…but it's possible…_

He growled. "Damn you Wheeler! First chance I finally get to go to sleep without your annoyance and you have me wondering if you're a freak too!" he yelled tono one.

* * *

A/n: Hoped you liked it! Sorry for the late update. Please review! 


	12. Last wish

**A/n:**Thanks for the reviews and all...

**On to the reviews!**

**Gekkou Hana: **Yeah, they'll come up soon.

**Imperfect Paradise: **Yeah, there is a character that everyone hates now and then. Thanks for the comment :)

**Trinity09: **Thanks...yeah i guess he does make a nicevampire.

**twilighteyes 8120: **Aw thanks! Really appreciated the comment. :)

**tensui:**Tea is annoying...that's why I killed her. Tee hee hee...

**SuzukaKinomoto: **Yes, his emotions have woken up. Romance will come soon...in time.

**Everyone else: Thank you very much!**

**wingsofthedragonfly**

seto'sfan001

**Kiwingz**

**vampireprincessmiyu **

Goldenstar

* * *

Secret of Blue Eyes 

Chapter twelve: Final Wishes 

"Thank you Mokuba for giving me a ride home. I really appreciate it." Serenity said in the limo.

"No problem. You deserve it. I'm sorry about my brother's actions"

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault." Serenity said, reassuring him. She let out a small smile for his sake.

They kept quiet the whole ride, Serenity watching out the window. She sighed. How was she going to explain this situation to Joey?

_Oh Joey, Kaiba is a vampire. He was about to kill me. Mokuba told him no. The end…no worries…_

She rolled her eyes sardonically. _Can't tell him Kaiba's a vampire. _

"You okay? You seem deep in thought…" Mokuba trailed off, momentarily breaking the silence around them.

"Yeah I'm fine; I'm just trying to think up an excuse for Joey" Serenity said warily.

"Well you also better find out a way to cover up the bite that my brother gave you" he whispered. Her eyes grew big. She forgot all about the bite. It didn't really occur to her that she had one; it was painless. That cream of Kaiba's did wonders. It removed the pain but not the appearance.

"Does it show that much?" she squeaked.

"Calm down. It's just red and purple a bit. Maybe you can try to cover it with your hair; camouflage it."

She let loose her hair a bit, making it shower down in the front. "Good?"

"A little more. Here let me try" Mokuba said as he pulled down more strands down the front. "There…just don't move it" Mokuba ordered while she nodded. "As for the excuse…say that you were sitting me."

"Thought of that. He's automatically going to say _why didn't you call me? Leave a note?_ I'm sure of it."

"Say you did leave a note but maybe it fell down the trash or something"

She nodded but then shook her head. "Next thing you know he's going to go and rummage through the trash…"

"Make a note right now and chuck it down the trashcan when you get home. You get me?"

She nodded and looked at him suspiciously. "Do you do this often?"

"Eh heh heh…" he said trailing off. "Sometimes I get caught... a lot. But don't worry! I bet Joey will eat up your words!"

She sighed. "I don't like lying like this" she said as she twirled her hair nervously. He handed her a paper and pencil for her to write her note. She began writing.

"Sorry Serenity, this must be hard on you"

She shook her head. "It must be even harder for you. I mean, you found out overnight, I found out a couple of days ago. You're taking this really well while I'm acting like a big baby" she said as she rolled her eyes. "It's like it's a natural thing for you"

He shrugged. "I'm just able to accept my brother. I've always have. This one is just a little difference-"

"A little?" Serenity interrupted. He rolled his eyes and continued.

"Okay a lot and it's just really wrong but he can't help it. I can't do anything either. But I'm going to try. I'm going to help him find the cure"

She smiled. "You're so wise for a twelve year old"

He grinned while blushing in embarrassment. "Heh…"

Serenity looked out the window again seeing everyday people going here and there, rushing towards their destination. She closed her eyes and sighed. All she wanted now was a really good night…er…morning sleep and not an unconscious one. When she looked up, she spotted Joey and Mai.

"Mai that's it. I'm heading over to the police station to file a missing person report. I can't find her anywhere!"

"Maybe she headed back home. We should go there first and if she's still not there, then we'll go to the police station" Mai suggested. He sighed and nodded.

A limo pulled over to them and Joey glared. He knew who it was and he wasn't really in the mood to deal with him. What limo would pull over to where he was? None other then Seto Kaiba, or so he thought.

He grunted. "Come on Mai, I don't have time for his bullshit"

"Joey!" Serenity cried out. Immediately he whipped around facing her. She smiled brightly at him.

"**Serenity! Where in da hell have ya been? I've been worried sick! And why are ya in money bags limo?" **he screamed in excitement. He was happy to see yet mad that she was careless.

"Shh Joey, you're turning heads" Mai said Joey. "You shouldn't have scared your brother like that Serenity" Mai said to her.

"I'm sorry Joey for worrying you-" she began but stopped when Mokuba nudged her. He cleared his throat slightly. He was indicating she had already made a mistake in her soon to be lie. "…but I thought I left a note in the kitchen" she quickly covered up.

"HUH! What note?" Joey exploded.

"Note? You mean I've been running all ova town for nothing…" Mai said in exasperation. She shrugged. "Well…I guess I got _some_ exercise…" Mai said, looking on the bright side.

Serenity rolled her eyes in emphasis.

"Want a ride?" Mokuba asked them outside. Joey grumbled and got in, Mai smiling brightly.

"Thank you Mokuba!" Serenity thanked.

"No prob. See ya…" he said. "…thanks for sitting me…" he added winking. She giggled in her throat and left, rushing up the steps before Joey to plant the note.

"See Joey! Here's the note…" she said as he entered the house. "It was stuck between the cupboards."

He shook his head. "Well I didn't see it. And because of that I went running through town searchin' fo ya. I'm a fool."

"No, you were just panicked. Anyone at a state of panic could forget to be logical…"

"Still...well the important thing is that you're alright."

She felt guilty for worrying her brother and making him think otherwise , really guilty. "Yeah…I guess. I'm gonna wash up"

"Eh 'Ren…?"

"Hm?"

"I'm…uh…I'm sorry fo ova' reactin' when you tol' me 'bout Kaiba. I understand why now. You're doin' it for da both of us and unlike me, ya know when ta push your pride aside"

She smiled a bright smile, one that was real for the first time ever since she started working for Kaiba. She quickly went over and hugged him tightly. He embraced her back.

"I'm sorry too…" she murmured against his shirt. "…you know for going behind your back and all…"

She released him and saw him smiling at her. Quickly she headed for her room.

"'Ren'?"

"Yeah?" she said turning back once again.

"He doesn't hurt ya and all, does he? Say some stuff…ya know…" he said trailing off. She didn't want to lie anymore, but she would have too if she wanted him to be alive. Her mouth was at a loss of words. Instead she shook her head.

"Ya sure?" he pressed.

"Yeah…" she softly replied. She quickly headed into her room. Immediately without another word, she stripped of her clothes and headed straight for the shower, letting the warm patter of water hit her. She sighed. She felt safe and a little happy. She didn't have to live in complete worry now, but…

'_Tea…'_

She closed her eyes and let the sight of her friend's death come to mind. She shuddered involuntarily. Was it wrong to be happy and carefree when it was really supposed to be a gruesome time? She tried looking at the optimistic side; it was actually Tea's fault for reading her diary. Kaiba's words then rang in her mind.

"_Who writes about a secret that is never to be known in their diary? It's best to keep it in their head!"_

Her…that's who. She writes about every event in her lifetime. She likes to release every bit of her emotions in the one little book. It makes her feel content and free of any weight on her shoulders.

'_What'll happen when the others find out she's missing?' _

A tear fell down, flowing with the water. Sighing, she decided to clear her thoughts of everything. She needed to relax after everything that happened. Turning of the water she step out to the cold, shivering. She dried herself and went about to find new clothes, a light turtleneck with short sleeves and Capri's. Once dressed she quickly went over to her bed, plopping down.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the diary, laying on nightstand, its lock not in place. Quickly she secured it and placed it inside one of the nightstand drawers. She didn't need anyone else reading that thing. She lay down, letting sleep overcome her.

_

* * *

Dream Sequence… _

"_Serenity…Serenity…ugh Serenity Wheeler! Open your eyes!" the shrill voice of a female yelled at the sleeping redhead. _

"_Hm…?" She cracked open an eye, both eyes opening quickly after. "T-Tea?" Serenity croaked. She looked at her former friend. She looked in awe, quickly thinking this was a dream. _

_A dream of where Tea was coming to haunt her. _

"_Oh no! I'm sorry Tea!" Serenity suddenly blurted out. Fear and sorrow was plastered over her face. "I-"_

"_Shh…it's okay Serenity…" Tea quickly soothed. Her ghostly figure came close to Serenity. Serenity quickly pulled her sheets up. "It's actually my fault that I'm dead…I shouldn't have been so nosy, looking into your diary and all. I deserved this." _

_Serenity said nothing but watched her. She was still in her current state of fright. Tea continued. "I just came here to say sorry…please forgive me"_

_Serenity shook her head immediately when Tea said that. "You shouldn't apologize…I shouldn't have been so stupid and write down about Kaiba" _

"_No it's not your fault. Every person that has a diary writes about everything, and I violated that" Tea quickly countered. _

"_Okay…so it's both our faults…" Serenity said. Tea shook her head. _

"_Only mine. I even almost got you killed! I know I shouldn't ask this, even after what I've done but…could you make a proper burial for me? Without it, I'm just a ghost…a free sprit in the world. The heavens won't get to judge me. Pretty soon all wandering ghosts will just be sent to hell, without question. I at least want to see if I'm destined for hell or heaven" Tea finished. _

_Serenity nodded hesitantly. "It's the least I can do…but the others will question your death…" _

"_Don't tell them about me. Just bury me in the dirt and that's it. Don't bury me at the cemetery" _

"_But-"_

"_Please Serenity?" Tea pleaded. Serenity reluctantly nodded. _

"_I know. I'll ask Kaiba to help me. I'll get a spot for you at the cemetery." Serenity suddenly suggested. _

"_No. Then people will know for sure that I'm dead. Bury me, in the forest or something. Not where people go. I know I'm asking for a lot-"_

"_No…your not. You deserve at least a good burial" Serenity interrupted. Tea smiled. _

"_Thank you Serenity" _

* * *

"**Serenity! Open up!" **

She jumped up at the obnoxious beating and yelling, quickly jumping to her feet then unlocking the door.

"Jeez 'Ren…what's wit da lock up?" Joey first said when she opened the door.

She glared at him. She sighed, trying to calm herself. Sometimes he was so annoying. She groaned and yawned, exhausted for some reason. "Joey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…just wanted to see if ya wanted lunch"

"Lunch? It's afternoon already?" she asked, amazed at how the time flew by.

"Yeah…what have ya been doing in the room? Come out for some air." He grabbed her arm without another word and pulled her to the kitchen, sitting her down in the nearest chair.

"Let me get ya some grub…"

Reluctantly she nodded her head, yawning at the same time.

"What were ya doin' in der?" Joey asked, making a sandwich for her.

"Sleeping, I got tired"

He chuckled. "I would too if I had ta wok fo' Kaiba" he said setting the sandwich in front of her.

"It's not that bad, Joey. I mean, I don't really meet him when I'm sitting Mokuba. I only meet him when its time for my pay"

He grunted. "I guess. Just, if he does anything, anything at all, you tell me" Joey said seriously, sitting down the opposite of her. He took a bite of his sandwich. Serenity nodded understandingly. "I dun care fo money, your life comes first"

She rolled her eyes and took a bite out of her sandwich. "I get it, I get it Joey."

She continued keeping silent, Joey becoming more and more suspicious at her silence the second.

"Something wrong?" he finally asked.

"No…I just keep thinking about this dream I had. It was really weird…"

"How weird? Tell me"

"No, it's okay. It…It wasn't _that_ weird." She didn't want him to question her about it. That was the last thing she need, more questions and more lecturing. Maybe it was just a dream and nothing more; at least she wanted to believe that. She knew that it was some kind of message. And until she fulfilled it, she would carry the burden of guilt. Even now she felt guilty; eating just made it worse but she needing some sort of nutrition inside of her.

"Ya sure?" He pressed. She nodded. "Okay, den. Tell me when ya feel like it" he said standing up placing his plate in the sink.

She too got up and went back to her room. Quickly she went to the bathroom, hoping to wash the sleep out. She tugged her collar, eyeing the bruise in her neck. She groaned. It was getting worse. Worry came over her, thinking it might be infected. She sighed. She would have to talk to Kaiba about this…and the dream.

**

* * *

A/n: Do you like it? Tea haunting her, that's creepy…in more ways then one. Haha, please review. **


	13. Kaiba's strange behavior

**A/n: **Normally I would respond to reviews but I got this forwarded message saying the staf won't allow that anymore so...I won't take chances. Sorry...Well on to the story.

* * *

Secret of Blue Eyes 

Chapter thirteen: Kaiba's Strange Behavior 

Kaiba Mansion…

"Night Mokuba" Serenity said after taking him up to bed. She received no response for he was fast asleep. She couldn't blame him; he had learned so many things in two days, her also. Hopefully the upcoming winter break would be good for them.

She yawned, feeling tired herself. Looking at her watch she saw it was nine. She smiled nervously heading towards Kaiba's room.

Joey hadn't really demand that she quit…probably because he was overcome by his job to notice that she was still working for Kaiba. He worked later than usual now and Serenity had managed to come in before he did which made things a little easier without the questioning and all. Now it was just a matter of time before he did confront her.

She shrugged at the thought; she would have to deal with it sooner or later. For now, she would continue to keep her promise.

She knocked and awaited the usual grunt that signaled her to come in. Hearing the noise she opened the door, letting the hallway light cascade inside the dark office. He winced and shielded his eyes. She bit her lip, trying to hold back the giggles that was about to burst out. Exhaling she stepped in, closing the door midway, letting some light in.

"Why is it so dark in here?"

"I like it this way" he muttered. He sighed, leaning back against his chair, trying to relax. He still had that weary look plastered over his face.

She came closer towards him, adjusted to his nightly appearance. She liked the red eyes that stood out from him…at least at this moment. They looked tired yet gentle, as if he wouldn't hurt anything that was in his path. She frowned, if only he could look like this (minus the bat appearance) every second of his day.

"Can I talk to you?"

"I don't know can you?" He smirked at her fuming silence. Tired as he may be, a snide remark would always come spewing out of his mouth, cheering him up. She rolled her eyes and sat opposite of where the vampire was sitting. He grunted while she ignored him. She wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Listen—"

"I don't want to" he interrupted, shutting his eyes.

"It's important!"

Growling he made a curt nod for her to continue, still keeping his eyes shut however.

"See I had a dream…" she began but stopped when Kaiba made an annoyed sigh, opening his eyes. He looked at her as if he didn't care. Quite frankly he didn't. She glared at him, annoyed herself. She continued. "…as I was saying, I had a dream where Tea sorta came in. It's weird and I don't know whether to believe it or not—"

"Wheeler, just get to the point!" he quickly interjected again. She frowned but sighed.

"Well, we have to bury Tea's body" she said. He arched an eyebrow, much to her dismay. "If you only let me explain earlier—"

"What do you mean _we_?"Kaiba interrupted her…again. His constant interruptions were provoking Serenity to an extent where she just might stand up and strangle him. He saw this and didn't care; besides he was a bigger threat. What could she possibly do? She was feeble.

"Well…I need help. I mean I can't just haul her dead body out of the water…where all those other ones are…" she said trailing off. He stared at her; she looked uncomfortable. He rolled his eyes. She saw and frowned. "It's the least you can do!" she pressed, pounding her fists on the table for emphasis.

He glared at her and smirked when she recoiled, trying to distance herself between him. She may have been adjusted to his nightly appearance, but not the threats of his fangs and claws.

"Well?" she said, struggling to steady her voice.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Anything to shut you up…" he muttered.

She ignored the insult and instead beamed at him. He stood up, her also but confused of his actions. "Where are you going? I thought you already…fed" she said, spitting out the last word in disgust.

"Are you that dense?" he asked, clearly annoyed now. She blinked while he rolled his eyes. She definitely inherited the Wheeler dawdling. He elaborated, "You don't want to bury your friend?"

"Huh. Oh…you want to do it now?"

"Yes!"

"But…it's dark" she complained.

He grabbed her wrist and dragged her, not bothering to listen to her protests. He grabbed a long coat and a bed sheet along the way. She stumbled to keep up with his long strides. He jolted down the stairs and out towards the back entrance. He arrived at the tool shed and threw her a shovel.

"This things heavy…" she muttered. Before she knew it, he lifted her up and flew upwards, her shrieking in surprise. He winced at the horrible sound.

"Shut up" he growled. She closed her eyes tightly afraid to look down, hugging him tightly the while. It was cold and dark, her blush being their only light.

"Couldn't we just… you know…take a car?" she said after awhile.

He smirked wryly in return and released her a bit, making her squeal in fright. She held tighter, closing her eyes even more tighter if that were possible.

"What…what are you doing?"

He chuckled in amusement. She frowned. "Are…are you doing this on purpose?" she meekly asked.

"Maybe" he replied gruffly.

"You're horrible"

"So I've been told"

She felt like smacking his head but held back, fearful that he might let go.

They arrived at the deserted lake, where dead victims of many vampire's lay, fences of wire outside of them. Serenity shivered, disliking the place already. She went beside him, clinging onto his arm tightly. He tried prying her off but that only resulted in whimpering from her part.

"Let go of me and start looking! Sooner we get out of here the sooner you can go home!"

"No…" she whimpered. She bit her lip, terrified. She regretted letting herself get dragged out here.

She hated herself for clinging onto him but she was beyond scared, and he was the closest thing to comfort right now. He growled, giving up. He dragged her along the edge of the lake, scanning for the deceased brunette.

He looked at her trembling form which refused to look at the lake. He sighed. This was going to be a long night…or not.

"I see her" he said suddenly.

"H-Huh" she said. She looked up and saw where he was pointing but all she saw was murky water. "Where?" she asked, frowning.

"If you let go of me, I might be able to get her" he grunted. She didn't respond but instead held onto him tighter. He rolled his eyes and walked to where the brunette was taking the shovel Serenity had, away from her. He frowned, realizing that he was doing all the work when he could've just gone to his bed and sleep.

_Why_ was he doing this anyway? He had a choice but instead he gave in to her comply. He growled, deciding he would ask himself later.

He dug the shovel in the water and with the right balance he lifted up the brunette. Serenity turned to see her friend but immediately recoiled, silent tears coming out of her eyes, dampening Kaiba's coat. He growled, feeling the salty substance seep in.

"You're pathetic" Kaiba commented. She made no response since she agreed. "Lay the sheet down" he demanded.

She did as she was told, not bothering to glance at her former friend. She sighed softly and let go of Kaiba, much to Kaiba's pleasure. He then bent down and went about wrapping her. He dusted himself off when he was done.

"Come on" he said heaving the brunette onto his back with an arm, giving her the shovel. He cringed his nose, realizing what he was doing. Shuddering, he went about to the forest that was beyond the gates. He made a mental note to himself that he would have to burn his current attire.

She sneaked her arms between his unused one and burrowed her head onto it, quietly following, Kaiba not bothering to protest. In a way…he liked her clinging on to him. He shook his head, trying to clear his head out these thoughts.

He sighed in frustration as his mind continued to tease and goad at him about Serenity. She took notice of his inner battle and looked up.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing!" he quickly snapped. He cocked his head away while she continued to stare at him, confusion overcoming her. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see her honey brown eyes wide in curiosity and confusion, still staring at him. She looked…dare he say it…cute?

He shuddered and continued on, ignoring her now even more questioning expression. She looked away when getting no response and instead lent against his shoulder, not at all bothering to take heed of what she was doing for she was being conquered by her thoughts.

'_Why is he acting so strange?'_

Kaiba gave an irritated growl when hearing her thoughts. Snapping back to reality, she looked at him sheepishly and apologized, but soon a frown followed.

"Hey wait! Why are you reading my mind?" she said suddenly.

He turned away, not bothering to answer her while she pressed on. She sighed, exasperated, and gave up, forgetting her fear and letting him go suddenly, full of annoyance. He bent his arm, trying to get its feeling back while going on ahead, her following behind.

He stopped suddenly, her bumping into him.

"Ouch…stupid back" she muttered whiningly.

Ignoring her comment, he laid Tea on the ground and snatched the shovel from Serenity. She quietly watched him as he worked up a sweat soon, against this cold air. She felt horrible for making him do all the work while she stood up against a tree comfortably.

"Here let me try"

He looked at her as if she were and idiot. Soon a hearty laugh followed, scaring her. She never saw Kaiba act this way. "W-W-What's so funny?" she said, angry yet uncomfortable suddenly as shivers went down her spine.

He said nothing and continued laughing. She frowned now, fear gone replaced with full time anger. "Shut up!"

"Excuse me?" he said, laughter now dieing inside of him, replaced with a sardonic grin.

"I said shut up!" He glared at her. "Park rangers or someone might hear" she added.

Wordlessly, she grabbed the shovel from him and began to dig in the ten inch hole he dug so far. He chuckled at her antics and watched her in amusement.

Ten shoves and she broke into a sweat. Annoyed that this was going to take long now, he came to her side and snatched it.

"Fun's over, now let me do it already so we can get out of here"

Seething but realizing he was right, she stomped back to where she was and crossed her arms, watching him.

"Hold it" he ordered, as he threw his coat over to her. She caught it and obligatorily held onto it.

He planted the shovel's end on the ground and looked over of where Tea lay. Immediately, he kicked her into the pit and began throwing the same dirt he dug up into the pit again. It didn't take long as it did when he started digging. Wiping his brow he headed towards Serenity and grabbed his coat, heading out towards the lake.

"Bye Tea" Serenity said wistfully before she hurried off to Kaiba's side.

She smiled at him widely when she caught up to him and he looked at her as if she was deranged.

"Thank you Kaiba"

"Whatever" he grunted. "It's coming out of your paycheck anyway" he added, smirking.

She frowned but it soon disappeared, thoughts of protesting gone also when her mind nagged at her of the favor he did. "Fine" she strained out.

He inwardly laughed at her inner anger.

* * *

Next morning… 

She woke up when blinds were pulled apart, letting the warm glory of sunshine cascade in the once dark room. Groaning she positioned herself in a sitting position and yawned, stretching the while.

Once adjusted to her surroundings, she blinked, very aware that this wasn't her bedroom but was another's; to be exact, Kaiba's.

'_What am I still doing here?'_

She turned her head towards Kaiba, who was wearing his normal everyday attire, combing his hair in a neat fashion. She blinked, uncomfortable suddenly.

"What am I doing here?"

"You fell asleep"

She looked around the bed and furrowed her eyes in confusion. "Did you sleep with me?"

He turned around and stared at her. "No"

"Where'd you sleep then?" she inquired.

"In the couch"

She furrowed her eyebrows in complete confusion.

"Why'd you sleep _there_? Wasn't it uncomfortable? Why didn't you put me in another room?"

"Because you were sleeping in my bed, and yes it was uncomfortable" he muttered back.

She stood up and went over to him.

"You didn't answer my last question" she said in a singsong voice.

He glared at her while she smiled. He then headed out the door, her eventually following.

"Hey wait up!"

He didn't comply but instead headed towards the kitchen.

"You should be going"

She frowned. "I can't go out like this! Can you give me a ride?" she said, sitting down without thinking.

"Could but won't" he replied as a plate of pancakes was place in front of him. "Wrong person" he informed the new maid, growling vehemently.

"My apologies Mr. Kaiba" she said hesitantly. She put the plate of where Mokuba sat usually.

"Why not!" Serenity whined.

"Call your brother or something. I have work to do!" he snapped.

She gasped, realizing that she'd been gone for a whole night. She smacked her head. "Damn, Joey's gonna go ballistic!" she said to herself aloud.

"Oh well"

She turned towards Kaiba angrily. "Why didn't you wake me up!"

"It's rude"

"Since when do you care!" she yelled. He blinked and she sighed, trying to calm herself down. She couldn't blame him but she was right in a way.

"You know…you've been acting really nice now to me…"

"…"

Making sure no one was in sight, she spoke. "You fetched Tea out of the water, you buried her, and you let me sleep in your bed while you slept on a couch… What's up with this?"

"It's best to let him do whatever he wants before he changes" Mokuba spoke, coming into view. He sat down where his pancakes were and began eating them.

"You slept over Serenity?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Serenity said, taking heed to Mokuba's advice.

Kaiba acted as if he wasn't here and continued reading his newspaper. Serenity sighed and gave up on finding out what mystery Kaiba held inside of him. "I betta go catch a train…thanks Kaiba"

Kaiba put down his newspaper and crinkled his eyebrows in confusion. "For what?"

"Don't be stupid. For helping me out"

He rolled his eyes and propped up his newspaper again. "Whatever Wheeler…"

She pouted. "Why don't you take a thank you courteously?"

"Go!"

Frowning, she stood up hauntingly and headed towards his bedroom to collect her belongings.

* * *

Wheeler Residence… 

"Joey…" Serenity called out. "I'm home…" she called out meekly. As she expected, footsteps came bombarding towards her.

"**Serenity, where da hell where ya last night!**" Joey yelled when seeing the sight of her.

"I'm sorry Joey. I should've called"

"You're avoidin' the question 'Ren!" Joey yelled once more. He looked at her with furious eyes, concern visible but not as much as rage.

"I was…at the Kaiba Mansion…babysitting? I sorta…fell asleep there" Serenity replied meekly, not bothering to mention the story in the middle.

"You're still workin' fo that asshole?"

"Well you never really said anything about quitting. Just said that you were sorry for overreacting!" Serenity quickly defended, a bit annoyed now with Joey's rage towards Kaiba now.

"Well I'm saying it now. You ain't working for that jerk anymore" he said, stomping off towards his bedroom. Serenity quickly followed.

"That's not fair!" Serenity cried out, catching up to him. "I like working there!" she said truthfully. Sure at first it was a drag, but the more she worked there and experienced Kaiba's good side, she liked it there.

Joey gaped at her, as if she had grown two heads. "Are ya kiddin' me?" He knocked her forehead. "What Kaiba do to your head?" he said, still gaping at her.

"Knock it off Joey!" she said, as she slapped away his hand. "I'm working there Joey and there's nothing you can do to make me stop!"

He stood there in silence, mouth slightly open. He never really saw Serenity this riled up. He frowned and narrowed his eyes.

'_Stupid Kaiba…what the hell did he do ta my sista?' _

He looked at Serenity and saw the glare intact. She sighed and looked at him, loosening her glare.

"Joey I love you and all but you gotta stop looking at me as a six year old. I'm sixteen not a kid. I can make my _own_ decisions without having to run it through you. If I make a mistake and you warned me…oh well! I'll learn!"

He looked at her angrily, wanting to kick her out to prove her wrong but sighed, knowing he would officially be titled the world's worst brother. Instead he calmly said, "Fine. Do what you want…"

With that said he stomped off to his bedroom, getting ready for school.

Serenity smiled dimly, feeling proud that she finally got the guts to stand up to her brother…yet she felt that there was still this big void in her, made of dissatisfaction.

* * *

**A/n:** Done! Um...more on the way...hopefully. Gotta work on my other stories... (mutters to self) ...please review! 


	14. For Serenity

Secret of Blue Eyes

Chapter Fourteen: For Serenity

Next morning…

She shuddered softly as she felt the cool water spread across her face, water then slowly starting to drip down her face. Snatching a towel from the rack beside her, she pressed it gently across her face, wiping the excess water away. She studied the figure in the mirror, checking if everything was alright. Smiling satisfactorily, she tossed her blonde locks and walked out.

Mai frowned at the sleeping blond in her room and soon rolled her eyes.

'_Siblings…' _

It seemed to her that Joey would always come to her when Serenity and he got in a fight. Not that she minded, but it was weird that they inseparable siblings were slowly starting to drift apart. She frowned, disliking there sudden behavior. They should be grateful they have each other.

'_This whole shit started when Serenity was working for Kaiba…what did he do?'_

Shaking her head of paranoid thoughts, she went to Joey's side.

'_She only sees Mokuba…doesn't she?' _

She shook her head and concentrated on what was in front of her. Snatching the pillow that was supporting Joey's head, she whacked him with it. She frowned when it didn't faze him at all.

"Joey! Wake up!"

"Inaminutema…" He mumbled grumpily.

"Ma?" Mai said, thinking back to when he had one.

She pulled on his hair lightly, running her fingers through them, liking how it felt. He sighed in content and pulled her closer to him, wrapping an arm around her waist. She rolled her eyes and let him rest on his lap, playing with his hair while trailing her fingers against his muscular chest.

"Make up with your sister" she said gently.

"Hmph…"

She groaned in frustration. "You can't live here forever"

"Why not?" he mumbled, slurring his voice.

"Because you have to make up with your sister you big dope!" She said as she crossed her arms.

His eyes opened slowly and he turned his head so he was facing her. "I'll make up with her when she stops wo'king fo Kaiba" he said glaring at her. She scoffed and turned away.

"Man you're so hardheaded…" she mumbled. He looked at her curiously.

"What?"

She turned to him and smiled brightly. "Nothing" she said cheerily as she pinched his nose. He wrinkled his nose when feeling the impact. "Get up" she ordered.

He closed his eyes and held on to her tighter. "No"

"Joey—" she started but stopped when hearing the phone ring. She started to get up but he held onto her tightly. "Let me go" she demanded as she tried slapping his hands away.

"Stay wit me!" he whined.

Frowning at his childish behavior she pinched his arm tightly and he immediately yelped, letting go at the same time. "Man you got long fingernails" he muttered but she was already out of the room.

"Hello?"

"Um…Hi Mai. Is Joey there?"

Mai smiled. "Serenity! Yeah he's here"

"I tried calling last night but no one answered"

Mai rolled her eyes remembering how Joey disconnected her phone and turned off her cell phone when getting too many calls. He complained how it bothered his sleep. But she went ahead and reconnected it hours later.

"Yeah sorry about that. You goof of a brother disconnected them"

"Hey!" Joey called out. He came out in her living room, clad in slacks only. He frowned. "Who are ya talking to?"

"Serenity"

He turned around and waved her away. "I don't wanna talk to her"

"She didn't ask to talk to you" Mai said, sticking out her tongue.

"Oh…well if she asks, I don't wanna talk to her"

Mai rolled her eyes and continued her conversation with Serenity.

"Sorry about that"

"Oh…no problem" was Serenity's reply after hearing their background conversation. "Joey still doesn't want to talk to me huh"

Mai sighed, feeling sympathy for her. "No…I'm sorry. I could try to get him to-"

"No it's alright" Serenity immediately interrupted.

"Where are you?"

"Um…somewhere around your neighborhood" Serenity said hastily.

"Will you come over?"

"Um…no not today. I'll talk to you later Mai. Bye"

Mai furrowed her brows together quizzically, a pondering expression on her face before she said bye and hung up also.

'_Is she here to see Kaiba?'_

She frowned, knowing for a fact that Kaiba lives in the middle of the rich and clean, West Domino. She lived at the end but it was still good enough for her.

'_How could she go and see him with Joey like this?' _

She sighed, trying to dismiss the thoughts out of her head. She told herself firmly she wasn't going to butt in as much as she wanted to. She was going to trust Serenity's judgment. She looked over to the bathroom of where Joey was. She wished Joey would also.

Joey stepped out of the bathroom, dressed and washed. He walked nonchalantly towards the kitchen and started making breakfast. Rolling her eyes, Mai joined him.

"You act as if you live here" Mai commented lightly.

"What? You don't like getting a nice, cooked, breakfast?" He asked innocently.

She leaned against the counter. She looked at him, eyes narrowed, remembering the time he practically burned her kitchen trying to make dinner for them.

"Define _nice_ and _cook_ Joey"

He chuckled, also remembering the time, her smiling wryly.

"Well I cook betta now, danks to Seren-" he stopped midway and continued scrambling the eggs.

Mai blinked and hugged him from behind. "Admit it. You miss her even though it's been a day since you've been apart"

He kept silent and kept his attention on the sizzling, scrambled egg on the fry pan.

"Don't you trust Serenity?" Mai blurted out. She bit her lip and scowled. She was butting in!

'_Bad me! Bad me!' _

"Of course!" Joey immediately exclaimed. Mai stared at him wide eyed, startled by his reaction. He took a deep breath and calmed down. "I just don' trust rich boy" he muttered bitterly.

"Well don't you trust Serenity's view of him?" She smacked herself mentally, groaning in disapproval. Her head was blaring out a mental siren, telling her to stop already. But she couldn't keep her thoughts inside of her. She wasn't like that; she was a woman who wasn't afraid to speak her mind, though at the moment she was; afraid of saying the wrong thing and getting things screwed up between Joey and her.

"She's being manipulated Mai" Joey immediately responded, sure of himself.

Mai frowned, ignoring the mental warning signs now; she was going to speak her mind. "Serenity is wise enough to not fall for some trick Joey. She's not a kid"

Joey growled while setting the omelet down. He didn't like how Mai was taking Serenity's side.

"Let's just eat"

Mai huffed, crossing her arms. "Fine"

* * *

Kaiba Mansion… 

Serenity crossed her arms, disliking how she was going at the Kaiba mansion when things between her and Joey were awry. Her face fell when remembering the talk she had earlier with Mai.

Joey was so…stubborn. Then again so was she. Temper ran in their family genes.

At usual times, if Joey disagreed at something she was for, parental mode would overcome him and he would immediately say 'no' without bothering to talk about it. At those times, she protested and soon obliged but now it was getting annoying and irritating. Also because she didn't like the way Joey wouldn't respect the fact that she was old enough to make her own decisions.

She didn't know why she was rebelling like this. She didn't know why she was still working for him, excluding the promise she made to Kaiba. Part of her told her it was because she wanted to and not because of the money or to help humanity from Kaiba's nightly wrath, but for…her.

She racked her hair groaning at the same time. _'That's crazy' _

Blowing out a puff of air, she looked around the gorgeous mansion looking for any signs of life. A maid came earlier, confirming she would report to Kaiba that she was here. She groaned, reminiscing when Kaiba called her early in the morning, demanding her to come.

'_Kaiba sure knows how to keep a girl waiting…' _

Running out of patience, she started up the stairs going straight to the Kaiba brothers' floor. She didn't care how rude she was being. Besides, it was nothing compared to how rude Kaiba was being.

The same maid she met earlier bumped into her. Serenity frowned.

"Where's Kaiba?"

"Oh he'll be right down. Please come with me"

Ignoring her, Serenity climbed up the stairs, not bothering to listen to the maid's protests.

She knocked on the door furiously.

"Tell her I'm coming damn it!" Kaiba heatedly replied. Signs of struggle could be heard.

"I'm already here!" Serenity replied back. No sound could be heard. "Hm…?"

She opened the door, expecting Kaiba to be there but he wasn't. "Kaiba?" she called out.

"Don't you know not to barge into someone's room Wheeler?" Kaiba replied shrewdly from the closet. Again, sounds of struggle could be heard. Ignoring what he said, she concentrated in what he was doing.

"What…are you doing?" she asked hesitantly, afraid to ask.

He emerged from the closet, giving up. With a free hand, he threw the black t-shirt onto the bed, cursing furiously. He headed towards the bathroom, ignoring the fact that Serenity was here. Also ignoring that Serenity saw him half naked.

She blushed and put her head down, trying to forget the sight she saw. She shook her head.

'_This isn't the time to think like that' _Serenity scowled mentally.

He heard an angry cry coming from the bathroom. He came out and narrowed his eyes dangerously. Serenity gaped at him, disregarding the fact that his right arm was bandaged. She blushed again turning around.

"Wheeler" he snapped coldly.

"S-S-Sorry" she stammered. She tried to change the subject. "Um…why is your arm like that?"

He went over to his bed and grabbed his shirt. Sighing, he came towards her, throwing it over her shoulders.

"Huh?"

Swearing under his breath for his inability to dress himself because of his stupid arm, he ordered her to help him.

"What!" she exclaimed, her back still towards him.

"You heard me!"

She turned around slowly, looking at the bandaged arm. She looked at him quizzically. "W-What happened?" she asked, trying to tear her eyes apart from his chest, his tone, muscular chest.

"I'll explain later just…just…" He growled, hating the words. "…Help me"

Nodding she proceeded in putting his shirt on him. She blushed the whole time. She noted a dragon tattoo on his right arm; the one that wasn't damaged. Rolling her eyes, she tried to get the other sleeve up his bandaged arm. He growled when seeing she wasn't able to, due to the thick cast. With a push, she got it inside him. Inhaling deeply, she turned around, trying to cover up what was left of her blush.

He however acted as if nothing had happened. Opening the door, he walked towards his office. Timidly, she began following him.

"Here" he snapped as he shoved her pay into her hands. "You forgot it yesterday"

"O-Oh…thanks" she muttered. "Is that all you called me for?" she asked bluntly.

"No…you said you wanted to help" he said, going over to a bookcase.

She smiled brightly, forgetting the embarrassing incident earlier. "Yeah! What can I do?"

He smirked at her childish efforts when coming to help. Grabbing some books, he went over to her and dumped them on her hands. She struggled with the heavy books.

"W-What's all this?" she asked. She went over to his desk and put them there.

"Vampire legends. Take them and see if you can find any thing that might help me"

"You want me to research…?" she exclaimed, gesturing widely with her hands at the five, thick books. "_All of these books?_"

"You said you wanted to help…I should have known. You talk pretty big but—"

"I'll do it!" she cut off firmly. He arched an eyebrow but soon chuckled.

She pouted. "What's so funny?"

"You" he stated bluntly. She blushed.

"Um…what happened to your arm?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

His light laughter stopped and he grimaced. He went over to his desk and sat down, trying to relieve his anger. "Vampire attacked me"

She flinched. Having the thought that there were more vampires lurking the night, killing innocent people, scared her. One was enough. Actually, zero was a better number. She sat down in a chair opposite of him.

"Oh…" she said timidly. "Why'd they attack you?"

He shrugged. "Don't know really. But I think the she was ordered to kill me"

"By who?"

"My step mother probably. No…I'm sure of it"

"But…she _bit _you and now she wants to kill you?" Serenity asked, confused. "That's crazy"

"The only reason she bit me was to make me suffer like I made Gozuburo suffer. I don't think its satisfying her…" Kaiba explained in a monotonous voice.

He kept quiet and stared at his arm. She too kept quiet.

He sighed heavily before speaking again. "The vampire race is increasing"

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"There are only two genuine vampires…" he began. "…both are trying to look for…suitable humans to transform them so the vampiric race may live on." He grimaced.

"That's…" Serenity trailed off, trying to find the right words.

"It's disgusting and pathetic" Kaiba commented harshly for her. She could see his eyes burn with utmost rage.

"Do you… know the two?"

"One of them is my step mother" he spat out. Serenity looked at him and was sure she saw his eyes flash red for a moment. She gasped. Immediately, his expression was calm again. "The other is her younger brother. Both kill and transform people"

Unconsciously, Serenity's hand flew up to her neck. He stared at her and scoffed.

"Don't worry, your fine"

She smiled nervously and removed her hand. "How does the transformation work then?"

"You bite and then give the person your blood"

He stared at her neck. "Let me see it"

"Hm…?"

"The bite. Is it gone?" he asked, irritated.

She stared at him. Could that be…concern in his voice? Harsh but you could tell at that moment that Kaiba was concerned. She smiled faintly and tugged down her turtle neck collar. Kaiba frowned when seeing the bruise.

"Why didn't you come to me earlier?" he said standing up. He left the room.

She followed him out the door and into his room. "Hm…what do you mean? It will go away…right?"

"It's infected Wheeler"

She gasped and soon panic overwhelmed her. "Infected!" She stood up and went to his side. "What am I going to do!"

"Relax!" he snapped. "You'll be fine"

He went over to his dressed and pulled out a container filled with white cream, the same one he used nights ago on her. Tugging at her collar, he swabbed it over the bruise with his forefinger. She looked down, trying to cover up her blush but instead Kaiba titled her face up.

"Your hair gets in the way" he explained at her questioning gaze. He closed the container and handed it to her. He ignored the blossoming blush on her face.

"Put it on everyday until it goes away" he instructed. She nodded and put it in her purse.

She beamed at him, smiling brightly. He looked at her quizzically. "What?"

"You care" she said, grinning as if she had accomplished something.

He turned away. "Hah, I only did it for Mokuba"

She shook her head, disagreeing. "I don't think so. You let me sleep in your bed yesterday, you helped me bury Tea, and you asked about my bruise"

"Mokuba" he stated, using it as an explanation for the questioning events.

She frowned and made him look at him. "Can you look me in the eye and say that?"

He faced her and looked at her frowning face. He opened his mouth to say something but didn't. Instead he looked at her challenging honey brown eyes.

Her frown ceased but instead became a pondering look. "Kaiba—?" she began but was cut off when his mouth descended on hers. She stared at him wide eyed, before closing them hesitantly and letting him continue. He rested a hand on her waist while she rested both hands shyly on his shoulders, tiptoeing on her feet to balance.

"HEY SETO! I'M BACK!" Mokuba yelled at the two. Kaiba immediately pulled away not bothering to help Serenity balance herself, which resulted in the auburn haired girl falling in the floor on her butt.

Kaiba stared at Mokuba who was grinning madly. "Way to plant one on her Seto! I knew you had hormones in you!"

Serenity blushed madly but it failed in comparison to Kaiba's red face. She looked at him; she couldn't tell if it was anger or embarrassment.

"Mokuba! Out!" Kaiba snapped. Mokuba stuck his tongue out making Kaiba further angry than he was. He ran after the raven haired boy, completely forgetting Serenity.

Serenity sighed and stood up, groaning in pain. She looked in the mirror and looked at her red lips. Red hue climbed up her cheeks once again as she felt her lips softly.

'_M-My first kiss…W-Was that…real?' _

* * *

"Interesting…" a dark clothed figure mused softly. "Is that your little bitch Kaiba?" she pondered as she stared at Serenity. She smirked coldly before jumping off to branches until she was long gone. **

* * *

A/n:** Hehehehehehe! Hm………who is the mysterious figure? 


	15. Confusion

Secret of Blue Eyes

Chapter Fifteen: Confusion

Nighttime…

The only sound that echoed around the dark, daunting, abandoned town right now were the soft clicks of a generals shoes.

No one was around her and no one really dared to go near her. She smirked emotionlessly; she loved the authority she had around her. Only those who overcame her authority were her master and her brother. But she didn't mind, it was them after all that made her who she was today; a general, an assassin.

She loved her job.

It was better than being a human. She wrinkled her nose; she hated her former disgusting human life. It was…full of emotions; worry, hate, depression… the list was endless.

She growled lowly and shook her head. Her only duty right now was to inform Rumiki of what she had just witnessed.

It looked like to her that Seto Kaiba might've had a weakness. Her lips twitched upwards; it truly was amusing to her how he was filled with confusion and all was coming from a girl.

A mortal girl.

She rolled her eyes.

She stood in front of a nightclub known greatly in this town of demonic creatures. This small, filthy town was known for its supernatural events. No human would dare step in here for they knew what would immediately happen; a torturous death.

Though…she had been spared. She was grateful Rumiki's brother had a desire on her when they first locked eyes.

It was amusing to her how females had control over a man's desire.

She remembered when she first entered this town as a feeble, third rate reporter who was trying to climb its way up to the top by trying to exactly figure out what was going on in here; trying to make this town front page news.

* * *

'_Okay Suzumi…calm, rational, lets see…' _

_A golden-brown haired girl made her way through the woods shakily, taking a deep breath once in a while. She tried to make out her surroundings, squinting her eyes behind her glasses. So far all she could see were domineering trees and wild bushes. _

_She knew she was just asking for trouble but she didn't care. Mysterious deaths and disappearances began happening all over Japan except this town. _

_Was this the town that created them? _

_The only legend she knew from this town was that death immediately befell whoever stepped in a range of this town. _

_She scoffed; she wasn't a wimpy person. She was intellectual and determined, even if others wouldn't see to it. She would get her story. She would prove them. _

_She looked further on and smiled brightly._

"_Haha I found it!" she whispered victoriously. _

_She gazed on about to study the old, dirty town up ahead. Quickly she made her way down, trying to be as quiet as possible. _

"_Ouch!" She muttered softly as she plucked the annoying splinter out of her forefinger. She groaned when seeing blood starting to seep out. Violent curses soon followed. _

_Soon after, her glasses fell making it even more impossible for her to see. _

"_Crap!" she murmured. _

_As she started crouching down to retrieve her glasses wherever they were, a slight sound made her stop abruptly, making her forget of what she was doing. She stood still, listening intensely. She dared not to move. Without knowing, she clutched her knapsack, pulling out a small pocket knife from within. _

"_That won't help you" a sneering, cold voice whispered from behind. She held her ground, hiding her fear, putting on a mask of determination and bravado instead. She gasped as she felt her knife being wretched out of her hand by an unseen force. Even without her glasses she knew that an invisible something took her knife. _

_She sighed inwardly and stood up, surprising the creature behind her slightly. _

_Mustering up all the courage she had, she faced him, seeing a faint blurry outline of him through her eyes. _

"_Who are you and what do you want…" she demanded. _

_He circled her, raising her fears up another notch while he just smirked, loving this vixen's determination. He knew the fear she had in her, it was radiating off of her. What surprised him was how much bravery she was putting up with him to hide the fear. No one could hide anything from him._

…_he wanted her. _

_He stopped in back of her and immediately she turned around but he halted her, putting his hands on her shoulders firmly. She gasped as he felt him descend to her neck, feeling his hot breath. _

"_Your blood…it smells so…pure…" he whispered. _

"_W-What nonsense a-are you t-talking a-about?" she stammered. Fear had reached its peak. Pathetic attempts of courage spilled out in tiny, little, drops. _

_He kissed her neck slowly and it wasn't too long afterwards that he bit her. _

_She wanted to cry in pain but didn't because she didn't feel any pain at all. _

_What was happening to her? What was he doing with her? What_ was_ he? _

_She closed her eyes tightly, letting the swirls of emotions go out the drain and let him continue onto his business. He was…gentle. _

_She sighed as she suddenly felt weak, falling slowly. He caught her with grace. With concentration he managed to retrieve the knife that he had flung onto the tree. Making an incision on his wrist he forced her to drink. _

_She complied immediately. She had no mind of her own for the time being. _

_He pulled back and slowly she opened her eyes. Suddenly she could see clearly and what she saw amazed her. _

_He wasn't human that was a given but he was beautiful in his own little way. _

_He scooped her up and she closed her eyes, feeling comfort finally in days. She loved what she was feeling now; a carefree feeling. He made his way down the trail, crushing her glasses on the way…_

* * *

That was a long time ago but it remained in her mind distinctly. Training and determination made her what she was today. She was better than all the other half-breeds there were. It still amazed her sometimes how a former reporter of all people could be a human's worst nightmare. She smirked. Life was nothing but a never-ending maze of surprising events. Deciding to forget about the past already she opened the club doors, meeting with lively music and various colors.

She met with the same thing everyday.

She shoved past several creatures like her (except she was much more venomous then them), going up a spiral staircase. Clinking of glasses, soft mutters and a perched red light in the corner of the room brought the room to life. As usual Rumiki was situated near the red light, half of her face shown vividly while the other half was obscured with darkness. Suzumi could see she was sipping on a glass of red substance; no doubt it was blood as usual.

She approached Rumiki and knelt down, showing respect to the person who helped create all the half-breeds.

"Well…" she spoke softly, taking a sip of her glass. She set it down beside and directed her attention to Suzumi.

Immediately Suzumi babbled out everything she saw in Kaiba's household, from Serenity and Kaiba's fight to their innocent kiss.

Rumiki smirked. "Aw…how adorable" she drawled. She picked up her drink and played with it, dipping her finger in it and then licking it.

"Stand up" Rumiki ordered.

Suzumi did as she was told. "What should we do now?"

"For now…lets just let him get acquainted with this…Serenity…" Rumiki mused.

Suzumi nodded before asking her the next question, "…and his younger brother?"

"Leave him be. We _need_ the brat alive. Understand?"

"Yes Rumiki"

She started her descent down the stairs, quickly catching the eye of Dimitri. She smirked tauntingly while he licked his lips unconsciously.

"I was looking for you yesterday…" He murmured softly against her ear, pulling her back to him.

"I was out on an errand" She raised a bandaged right arm and wrapped it around his neck. He immediately trailed his eyes after it, looking at it suspiciously.

"What happened?" he demanded in a low, soft growl, planting kisses around her neckline.

She grunted. "Kaiba…don't worry I got him back"

* * *

Wheeler Residence…

Serenity sighed to herself as she clutched her pillow. Flat on her back on her bed, she stared up at her ceiling, current events flowing through her mind. She closed her eyes and groaned.

This wasn't how things were supposed to be. Joey was supposed to be home with her, Tea was supposed to be alive and Kaiba…well he was supposed to be normal!

She rolled over onto her stomach groaning in confusion.

'_What happened today…was that supposed to happen?' _

She reminisced to where Kaiba ran after his brother and in all of the amiss she stared off into space. But then quickly she came back to reality a still dazed sort of state. Not knowing what to do, she just…ran out the door.

She punched the pillow.

'_I can't believe I just ran out the door like an idiot!'_

But can you really blame her? She was overwhelmed with satisfaction, questions, and annoyance. And then he just…kissed her.

Making things worse…or maybe even calmer.

She sighed. She admitted now she liked the feeling his kiss gave off; it made her feel empty. Void of worries. She wished she could feel it again…

She sat up immediately.

'_What am I thinking?' _

She clutched her head and shook it rapidly. "I'm acting so stupid!"

Stopping abruptly she sighed and hugged her knees. She wished all this confusion would go away already.

"Besides…he probably didn't mean to" she muttered softly. She sighed.

The familiar tune of her doorbell pulled her away from her thoughts and left her with a pondering, confused expression.

'_Joey? No...I have a feeling its not…but who would be knocking on my door this late?' _

She shuddered before taking a deep breath and going down the hallways, slowly and quietly. She quickly stood up in her toes, looking into the peek hole and stiffening up as she did so. She positioned herself and debated mentally whether she should let him in.

"Wheeler" He snapped from outside.

'_Right…he can read my thoughts' _she thought grudgingly.

He could see the door open very slowly and coming to a stop not even midway. Her head was propped out, staring at him intently with her big honey brown eyes. He was dressed in his shadowed attire; only thing livening up the porch of the outdoor apartment was his crimson eyes. He stood there motionless, thoughts of why he was even here vanquished, leaving him with a muddled up mind.

It seemed the kiss created a huge crater between the two. Kaiba averted his eyes from her questioning ones, her doing the same. He coughed a bit, clearing his throat.

Serenity jumped slightly, smacking herself mentally. She immediately apologized and opened the door to its full extent, beckoning him in.

He complied and stepped in casually, letting his eyes wander the small, cozy apartment. She pulled a strand of hair behind her hair, staring at the floor.

"You want to sit down…?" she muttered. He shook his head.

"Would you like something to drink?"

He shook his head. "Look I just came here to clarify some things…" he said in his usual tone; stern and brief.

"Ok…" Serenity trailed off.

He sighed inwardly and raked his hand through his hair. "You know the kiss didn't mean anything…right?"

For a split second, Serenity had an intense feeling that someone was squeezing her heart. She inwardly shook her head. She didn't know whether to nod or shake her head. She was truly confused. If it didn't mean anything, then why do it the first place? She decided to nod her head, going along with what he was saying to make him satisfied. Last thing she wanted was to make things between them even more awkward then it was. Plus she didn't want to anger him.

"Good…just wanted to…make that clear"

Both were in an awkward silence. Serenity couldn't help but look down. Never in her life had she felt so uncomfortable…and embarrassed. She looked up, expecting him to stare at her with his intense gaze but none. In fact, he wasn't even there.

She gasped softly and fled to her room slowly.

* * *

Kaiba looked straight ahead as he continued flapping his wings. He sighed and blew a puff of bangs from his eyes. He did what needed to be done yet…something was wrong. He didn't feel satisfied.

Even though he scoured her mind for answers, none would come to him. Her mind was filled with dominating, confusing thoughts. He was actually amazed that he couldn't probe any further. He concluded that it was due to his lack of power he had, after all, he was only a half vampire.

He landed swiftly in front of his office. He growled in annoyance when finding that even after 15 minutes he still couldn't get his shirt off. Aggravated just enough, he ripped his shirt and plopped down onto his bed, staring intently at the window.

He couldn't get her off his mind.

He closed his eyes and let the sounds of the night greet him. Soon after, noise of a creaking door and a stream of hallway light poured into his room. The door shut and Mokuba jumped softly onto his bed.

Mokuba stared at his brother, eyebrows drawn towards each other. His brother was acting peculiar the whole day, well at least when Serenity and Kaiba kissed. He acted quieter than usual and acted less nagging. In fact, he didn't really care about what happened at all today. He seemed to dismiss them for later on. He snickered quietly when realizing a very obvious fact.

Mokuba waved a hand in front of Kaiba's pale face. Frowning he played with Kaiba's face, pulling his cheek and lips in attempt to catch his attention. He laughed lightly seeing the funny expression he created on the elder brother's face. Kaiba rolled over, Mokuba following. Both brothers's gazed at each other, Kaiba's frowning face never ceasing. Mokuba smirked, or at least tried to smirk but ended up laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Kaiba grunted, breaking his glare.

Mokuba grinned. "Isn't it obvious?"

When Kaiba didn't respond Mokuba's grin got wider.

"You like Serenity! No you loooooooooooooooooove her!" Mokuba crooned.

Kaiba rolled onto his back and closed his eyes. Mokuba frowned, confused. He expected a heated reply but instead met with silence. Sounds of nightlife were getting louder.

Seconds passed which soon turned into many minutes. Many minutes turned into an hour. Kaiba turned his head; Mokuba was asleep beside him. He pulled the covers up to Mokuba's neck.

'_Maybe…I do' _

Silence engulfed the Kaiba mansion and all sounds of nightlife were ceased.

**

* * *

A/n: I'm done! I'm done! Whoo hoo, I'm done! Sorry I took so long to update everybody! Thank you for still sticking to this story. You guys rock! But you would rock even more if you review… hehehe. Merry Christmas!**


	16. Fate

Secret of Blue Eyes 

Chapter Sixteen: Fate

Serenity groaned softly to herself as she curled herself tightly into a ball, biting her lip. She rolled over to her back and sighed deeply, eyes closed. She didn't want to wake and face another day. Who knows what surprises might be awaiting her this time…

She sat up, eyes still closed. She didn't want to see the morning either. She'd rather stay in her room for the rest of the day but reluctantly opened her eyes. Why was she feeling such a great deal of sorrow anyway? Nothing bad did happen to her…other than the Kaiba thing but that was nothing to be sad about. Was it?

She frowned, thinking.

What caused her heart to feel squished by an unseen force yesterday? The pain felt so great that split second. She was grateful it didn't last long but the sensation still lingered around her heart. She closed her eyes and hugged her knees, frowning deeply. The relationship between Kaiba and her was nothing but an employee and her employer. They weren't friends; they were nothing.

The thought wanted to make her choke. Tears welled up. The thought sounded more like Kaiba saying it. She blinked and a tear fell. Hastily, she wiped it away, sighing deeply to get her emotions under control. Crying over something that was inadequate in reality was idiotic.

Today, she was going to make an excellent day, whether the fates wanted it to be or not. The past couple of days, no weeks, have been complicated and making things more complicated was something her mind wouldn't be able to handle. Why irritate it?

'_No regrets, no grievance, and no worries…just some simple fun' _she reprimanded herself. She needed the relaxation and she was going to be damned if she let her miserable situations take over today. Today was going to be a carefree day.

With a firm nod, she stood up and headed for the bathroom when the smell of scrambled eggs sizzling on a frying pan immediately greeted her. Curious, she left her room and walked rapidly but quietly to the kitchen. The sight brought an unexpected smile on her determined face. She saw him flip his specialty, scrambled eggs, with ease. Walking towards him quietly, she leaned against the counter, observing the meal in process.

"Good morning" she greeted quietly.

He nodded sincerely and slid the eggs onto a plate. "Good morning to you too" He walked away from her and sat down, folding his arms. Cocking his head, he motioned her to come and sit. Without a word, she obeyed quietly.

She sighed internally. _'Please don't make this go the wrong way'_

She was expecting much more from him; outbursts, arguments, or failing to be open-minded. For now, he was being serious and stiff, like he was about to interrogate her. She gulped and regretted it soon after, frowning softly. What was she to be afraid of? _He_ was being the hardheaded one here. She was going to voice her views and not let him step over them without a thought.

She looked at the table and saw that a cup of orange juice was by a plate with eggs, hash brown and toasted pieces of bread.

"Okay then…I know this is a bad way to start of the morning…"Joey stated, voice filled with solemn. Her eyes twitched; when was the last time he was so serious? It made her shiver despite the warm glory of the morning sunshine bathing her softly. 

"But…we need to talk" He picked up his fork and took a bite of his breakfast. She shrugged and nodded dismissively. She picked up her fork and poked with her breakfast. His approach on actually _discussing_ the Kaiba situation was great and she appreciated it but at the moment, she didn't want to talk about Kaiba.

Joey sighed, knowing this wasn't going to be easy. Where should he start? A billion questions popped up in his head surprisingly.

"Okay Joey" she acknowledged, seeing his flustering face.

He closed his eyes, knowing what to start it off with. "Why? Why won't you quit?"

She bored her eyes into his. "Joey…why do you think? We need the money—"

"I can work something out! You still working fo' him…with me knowing…is practically beggin' him for money!"

She frowned. Joey would never understand would he? "I'm the one taking the job, so how do you think I feel? Besides, I didn't _beg_ him for the money Joey! I _earned_ the money!"

"Well I don't trust the creep! I forgave you when I found out that you WERE working for him, but if you're STILL going to work for him…I don't like it. He's bad. Period. So stop working for him" he took a bite out of his breakfast arrogantly.

"It's not your decision to make Joey. It's mine…and I choose to work for him!" She growled. With that said she stood up and left for the bathroom, leaving behind a gaping Joey.

She didn't know in truth if she was going to still work for him. She didn't want to at the moment. But for now…Joey _will_ think that she is working for him.

This argument that they were having, it just wasn't about her working for Kaiba anymore; it was going about another direction slowly. The way he was going on about her working for Kaiba, it seemed that he would soon decided EVERYHING for her! What was next, what clothes she should wear?

Growling softly, she brushed her teeth and washed her face, taking a warm shower afterwards. When she was done, she dried her hair and redressed herself in jeans and a plain blue shirt. She grabbed her sweater and decided to go outside, not wanting to deal with Joey's now cold behavior. Besides, when was the last time she went out, excluding the Kaiba mansion?

When she returned to the living room her eyes wandered over to the figure situated on the couch, looking quite uncomfortable.

"Kaiba" The word came out before she could even think. He looked up at her, standing up soon after while Serenity blinked and looked around with her eyes.

'_Where's Joey?'_

"If you're still interested, you can read these books" he stated while raking his hair, referring to the bag filled with more vampiric legends. She blinked, unclear of the situation. Realization dawned on quickly.

"What books are these Kaiba…?" Joey grunted from a corner in the room, Serenity's eyes failed to see. She snapped her head to his direction and could see a firm frown creased on Joey's face.

"Books that you wouldn't be able to comprehend" Kaiba replied. Joey growled lowly but kept his mouth shut. The red head felt like disappearing. Last thing she wanted was a fight between them. And the atmosphere wasn't awkward enough!

She looked at Kaiba and his cool gaze. For once, his smirk wasn't plastered on his face. His face was void of emotion except seriousness. She wished she could have the power to do that.

Kaiba stepped towards her direction and handed the bag to her. "Serenity…"

Both Wheelers blinked and looked dumbfounded. He ignored their looks and continued. "…I need to discuss some things with you, now, but somewhere more private" he shot a look at Joey while Joey narrowed his eyes to a deathly glare.

"You can say whatever you want to her right here," Joey growled firmly.

"I won't" Kaiba retorted. He turned his attention to Serenity again. "Join me for coffee"

Serenity looked at him, still dumbfounded. She opened and closed her mouth, looking at Joey. She wanted to go but at the same time didn't want to go. She didn't want to feel the horrid feeling she felt last night. She was sure he was going to do it to her again.

"No thank you. I have to…um…um…" Without finishing her thought, she hastily grabbed for her keys from the kitchen counter and headed out the door, not caring about Joey's concerns and questions and Kaiba's surprised gaze that trailed behind her.

* * *

Serenity looked at her watch as she saw that it was close to eleven. She had spent two hours wandering around the streets of domino. She had nowhere to be and nothing to do and she liked it like that.

A smile spread across her lips as she inhaled the sweet smell of cherry blossoms that hovered above her that was in Domino Park. Children whizzed by her with laughter and no worries, their parents talking to other parents. She wished she could be like them, carefree.

Today's events…it went against the thought of _'_No regrets, no grievance, and no worries'. The fates wouldn't let her have at least one day of peace.

Everything is wrong. She wished…she wished all of it would just go…away! Balling her fists, she leaned against a tree. She hated this drama that she was facing. Why her! Why did **she** have to face Joey and his hotheaded temper? Why did **she** have to face Kaiba and his unpredictable actions?

A newspaper blew towards her face, smacking her with it gently. She sputtered, trying to get the newspaper out of her face. She was about to fling it onto a nearby trashcan when the classifieds page and apartments page struck out. She looked at the pages for a while, the rest of the newspaper blowing away in the wind.

'_It's not a bad idea…hm…Nah…well…it wouldn't hurt to consider it' _

Walking away from the tree, she walked to a nearby trashcan and dumped the papers. A Frisbee suddenly landed in front of her. Blinking, she picked up the Frisbee and looked around for its owner.

"Over here miss!" She turned around and saw a child dashing towards her, huffing in front of her when he caught up to her. "…Sorry!" he puffed out in between breaths. She chuckled and handed the Frisbee to him and resumed her walking.

"Thank you!" he cried out.

She walked over to a park bench and sat down, sighing in relief as she rested her tired legs. Closing her eyes, she let the sounds of rapid feet, laughter and motherly voices overcome her. Such a peaceful atmosphere... Nothing could ruin it.

"You're hard to follow" a voice growled lightly. Snapping her eyes open, she turned to the direction of the voice, gasping slightly. She turned away from him, amazed.

After a while she replied bitterly, muttering, "Well maybe you need the exercise"

"Not as much as you do"

She cast a fiery gaze to him, flushed with anger. "Why are you here anyway?" she bit out. She didn't need any more humiliation from him.

"I want to apologize" Kaiba stated briefly.

He eyes flashed with amazement briefly. "What?"

"I said…I want to apologize"

She turned away from him and stared at her lap. Was this some kind of trick? She groaned internally; what happened to no regrets, no grievance, and no worries? He was making her worry! She realized she could never run away from her problems, even if it was for a single day. Just a day!

Sighing she stood up, his eyes trailing her form. She left the bench and started walking again, rapidly. She didn't want to face anything…even if it was an apology from him. She wanted to be alone, to be with her thoughts only. She let out a frustrated groan when hearing him follow her from a safe distance. His footsteps rhymed hers.

Serenity cocked her head sideways, a fierce frown set on her forehead. "Stop following me" she hissed. Kaiba continued to walk nonchalantly, but with a firm smirk on his face. He was agitating her and he knew, she thought.

With a firm stride she cocked her head upwards, not bothering to look below her to see the stretched tree root which served to trip her. Yelping, she fell onto the cold cement, skinning her elbow slightly and her dignity. Kaiba stopped in front of her, stifling a laugh that was about to burst out of his mouth. Taking a calming breath, he bent down to her level and offered his help. Sighing, Serenity took his hand and stood up, dusting herself off.

"Thanks" Serenity muttered while examining the damage on her elbow. Blood was seen but it wasn't so bad. It just stung. Unexpectedly, Kaiba grabbed her good arm and dragged her to the nearest fountain, Serenity following mutely.

She didn't know whether to jerk away from his grasp or let him continue. With a groan, she stumbled behind him. Their destination was a park water fountain. Water sprinkled out and before she knew it he slapped the cool water to the scraped elbow. She inhaled a shaky breath, feeling the sting intensify for a few moments before calming down.

'_His hands are gentle…' _

"You can't be alone for a few seconds can you?" Kaiba muttered. She frowned.

"I can! You were distracting me!" she protested.

He arched an eyebrow. "How? I was simply going back to my car…" he replied. A smirk soon followed as he saw her flushed face.

"Oh really…" Jerking her arm away from his grasp she walked away from him without another thought, this time looking below.

"Watch out miss!"

"Serenity!"

Before she could comprehend what was going on, a Frisbee hit her head. This time, Kaiba burst out laughing. Kids approached the dumbstruck red head, a nervous face on them.

"Are you okay?" the same boy from before asked her.

"We're so sorry!" a girl now spoke, accompanying the boy.

"It…It's okay. Here's your Frisbee" she said, shakily handing them the Frisbee. The kids gaped at her before grabbing the Frisbee and running away. She rubbed her forehead while fisting her left hand, hearing Kaiba's laughter never failing to cease. He came towards her, grinning. She glared at him furiously.

"You just proved my point"

"What point!" she yelled out furiously.

"You can't be alone" he spoke, his voice dropping to a level of seriousness. She blinked at him as the atmosphere around them became quiet and still.

When had his faced twisted into a face of sincerity? She blushed suddenly. Trying to redeem herself, she turned away from, ready to make a mad dash across the park when his arm grabbed for hers. It snaked across her arm, reaching for her hand. He clasped it gently, making Serenity blush extremely.

"I'll take you out for lunch" Kaiba stated after seeing his watching. It was exactly noon. "We can talk on the way"

'_It feels warm' _

Without protesting or saying anything, she followed him. The lingering dreadful feeling from yesterday suddenly vanished, replaced with a feeling of comfort and reassurance.

* * *

Valentine Residence…

The blond watched with bored amusement as the hotheaded Wheeler paced around her living room floor with a stoic expression on his face, his hands folded firmly behind him. She rolled her eyes at his pathetic behavior.

"What the hell am I going to do with her! I tried talking with her…like _you_ said…" He stopped his rapid pacing for a moment to shoot a glare at her. Mai wasted no time shooting him a glare of her own. "…and look! She ran off!" He stopped, waving with his hands frantically for emphasis.

"You're not a good talker then" Mai stated simply resulting in Joey growling. "Listen Joey…state some reasons as to why you don't want Serenity working there"

"Mai…you know perfectly well—"

"Joey!" She cut off. He gaped at her. "State. Some. Reasons." She spoke, venom lacing her words. With a 'humph' Joey sat down next to her, crossing his arms.

"One…she's working for a jerk,"

"So are you" Mai pointed out.

"Eh?"

Mai rolled her eyes. "Before all this Serenity this and Serenity that nonsense, you came to me about your boss and how he's jerk…same dilemma with Serenity. Both of you still work for the jerk!"

Joey grumbled incoherently. "Two…" He continued, ignoring her point. "He's out to get her like he does ta me!"

"Again…same thing with YOUR boss…you say he's out to get you by giving you late night shifts"

At this point, Joey was growling and glaring at Mai while Mai looked at her nails, smirking in triumpmant.

"Three…She's gonna get hurt"

"How" Mai stated flatly.

"He's going to twist her mind and brainwash her and make her cry—" Mai rolled her eyes at Joey's pathetic excuse of an…excuse.

"That is the lamest thing I've ever heard"

Joey crossed his arms and frowned. He hated Mai currently. She was right…again! Why wasn't he ever right? He looked at her and groaned. Mai grinned, knowing that she got through to him once again.

'_I should become a therapist' _

"Relax Joey…it's not the end of the world" Mai reassured as she rubbed his shoulders gently. She turned around and snatched her phone, dialing Serenity's cell phone number. "Call her…and _actually_ talk to her"

* * *

Serenity and Kaiba…

Serenity played with her spaghetti as her mind drifted to thoughts of doubt and suspicion. He had taken her to a quiet and serene environment where no one else could be heard but them. It was a relaxing place to be but now she just wanted to rush back into home and hide beneath her covers.

She had fallen in love with him. What else would explain her always going by every word he says? He was setting her up again for humiliation and she was too…idiotic to see it in the first place, entranced by his actions and words. When they had arrived at the Italian restaurant, she had snapped out of her trance, realization hitting her without mercy.

'_Why is he doing this? What is he up to? Why follow me in the first place? He wants to humiliate me again…' _

Serenity groaned aloud unwittingly, a headache forming.

'_This is ridiculous!'_

"Serenity"

Two words were enough to bring her out of her rampaging thoughts. Her eyes snapped up to his questioning face. "You okay?"

"Fine! Peachy! The spaghetti is…wonderful" she piped in reply. He quizzically arched an eyebrow as his eyes looked at the poked spaghetti.

"What's on your mind?" he asked his eyes boring into hers. She looked down; she was sure they were hypnotizing. They were beautiful enough to hypnotize someone.

"Nothing important"

"Hmm…" His eyes traced her form, right now he wished he was in his vampiric form. He was desperate to know what was in her head now. "If you're done…lets go"

"Sure" Serenity stated dismissively.

They stood up when Serenity's phone began to ring. Startled, Serenity dug into her jeans pocket while Kaiba went ahead to pay the bill.

"Hello?"

"..."

Before she knew it the other line went dead. She stared at her phone quizzically before looking into her caller ID to see just who it was.

"Unknown" With an annoyed grunt, she stuffed it back into her pocket.

"All set"

"Sure…"

They walked in silence, minds buzzing with questions, especially Serenity's. She sighed and closed her eyes when they entered his car.

Kaiba held a huff as he raked his hair. The lunch didn't grant either of them the courage to talk. In truth, he was frustrated with the silence. He wanted to speak…but of what? He huffed finally, letting his hand fall loosely; unaware of where it was about to fall until it brushed against Serenity's thigh. He recoiled it quickly, both blushing for a moment before recovering. Both went back to being quiet, acting if nothing happened.

Kaiba glanced at her, seeing the sudden change in expression on her peachy face. She was thinking…again. He crinkled his eyebrows slightly. The silence was unbearable now. This was truly becoming ridiculous. His curiosity was getting the best of him.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a rather gruff voice.

Serenity blinked and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"You've been quiet since lunch"

Serenity's face flushed once again before recovering. "Well…" she stuttered. "…So have you!" she shot back. She looked at him.

"Because whatever I say, you don't take heed to it so why bother talking"

"That's not true!" Serenity protested.

"Yes it is. Your mind has been drifting for some time now and I want to know why"

She shot him a glare before looking out the window. At this, Kaiba raised his eyebrows before looking out ahead, seeing her apartment coming to view. He pulled up against the curb, Serenity fidgeting with the car lock before they did. It still wouldn't open. She huffed and gaped at him. With a click, the doors opened; both were standing outside in a flash, Serenity dashing to her apartment, Kaiba following her from a safe distance. It didn't take long for him to catch up to her.

"I want to apologize," he suddenly blurted out. At this Serenity stopped for a brief moment, before walking again. Truly annoyed now, the brunette took some long simple strides and halted in front of her, stopping her stomp up to the apartment. "I really do want to apologize." He spoke in a soft serious whisper, the same tone he used when they were at the park. Just like before, everything around them became quiet and still, as if they were the only ones here. The world around them came to a quiet halt.

Shaking her head, she looked at the ground. This was…too much for one day.

"Serenity?"

His voice came out as an echo. Suddenly, the world came whooshing back to her but instead of standing still; it started spinning rapidly, her eyes failing to keep up. She looked up at him, eyes dazed and cloudy.

"Serenity?"

'_Three…Kaiba's?' _

With a soft sigh escaping her lips, she let her body fall, tired of life being a burden to her, tired of Joey, tired of Kaiba…tired of her defiant mind which failed to keep her at peace for one day.

* * *

**A/n**: Sorry for the **late** update! I've been REALLY busy lately…too long to list how. I finished this chapter at school…don't have time at home! I had to re-write this chapter after I didn't like the first version. Thank you ALL for reviewing and sticking to this story. You guys are really awesome…even though I update **so** late (four months about…even **I** didn't know I didn't update for that long until I checked it out today)… THANK YOU! I really appreciate it. 


	17. Call me Mokuba the Matchmaker!

Secret of Blue Eyes

Chapter Seventeen: Call me Mokuba the Matchmaker!

"Stress" the doctor acknowledged to both impatient and worried men in the Wheeler household. Both simultaneously released a sigh that they held in.

"So she'll be…alright?" Joey inquired nervously. Just when things between Serenity and him couldn't have gotten worse, her health stood in between them now. He raked his hair, sighing deeply. It wasn't too long ago that he was in Mai's house, hearing Mai's rants as to why he hung up on her like that. When having enough, he bid his caring girlfriend goodbye and ran home, deciding it was best for him to sort out his thoughts.

Shock as well as surprise hit him like a ton of bricks when seeing Serenity unconscious on the living room couch. What was worse…Kaiba was there with her just finishing a conversation on his cell phone, being a conversation with a doctor. He didn't what to do at first; go to Serenity and check on her well being or beat Kaiba up for being in his household for a second time that day and possibly hurting Serenity. At the moment, Serenity's well being was top priority than any opportunity to beat the crap out of Kaiba. Because of Serenity's well being, both rivaling men were able to compromise, for her sake. Moments later the doctor came bustling into the residence, diagnosing Serenity.

The female doctor stood up, smiling at Joey. "She'll be alright as long as she gets some rest and relaxation. I won't give her medication because she's not in a state of where she needs some. However, if it does come to that case, I won't hesitate to prescribe her medication"

Joey released another held in sigh. "Thanks doc'. I'm just grateful it isn't something worse"

"On the contrary Mr. Wheeler, keep in mind that stress can lead to fateful events. High blood pressure, heart attacks, strokes…be grateful her case isn't that serious. Oh and I should mention, I gave her a sedative so she could sleep. She'll be out for about three to four hours"

Joey smiled, knowing sleep would be the best option now. "Thanks again!"

The doctor left with a goodbye, not before leaving a bill behind. Kaiba stood at a far corner of the room, studying Serenity before looking at her dimwitted of a brother, seeing his face pale when seeing the bill. He rolled his eyes and snatched the bill from him, scoffing at it.

"I'll pay for it"

"Sure why not. It's your fault" Joey stated casually. He plopped down on a nearby armchair.

"Oh this should be good. Care to explain?"

"You're working her to the bone!" Joey blurted out without thinking. As he thought about it, he didn't regret his statement. He cocked his head arrogantly.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, replying calmly. "Her job is to watch Mokuba. Taking care of a kid is not a hassle, especially Mokuba. Though I don't know what to say about you, seeing as you _are_ a child"

"Watch it Kaiba—" Joey threatened as he stood up roughly.

"You should watch it" Kaiba growled vehemently, cutting him off sharply. He brushed past the blond, taking no waste to knock him roughly against the shoulders. Without another word, he left the tense atmosphere, slamming the door afterwards.

For the rest of the evening, Joey sulked in his armchair, fuming silently while watching Serenity for hours before dozing off to sleep.

* * *

"I'm getting bored of waiting sister" Dimitri huffed, similarly to that of a child's impatience. "When do we actually start getting rid of Kaiba? We've crushed him enough" he growled. 

"No we haven't…he deserves more pain. Being forced to be a half-breed isn't enough. I want to crush what's left of his heart…then we kill him" Rumiki whispered in a dangerously low voice, smirking sickly afterwards. She took a large gulp of red wine that sat in a crystal clear glass.

"You mind sharing you're plan?" Dimitri asked coldly.

Rumiki looked down at her younger brother, excitement flashing in her eyes for a moment. "Let's just let Serenity and Kaiba get more acquainted. Then we strike. Understand"

Dimitri released bored a sigh. "I still say we get him now while we still have the chance" he uttered while walking off to his chamber for sleep.

* * *

Next Day… 

Serenity woke up, being greeted with the softness and comfort of the bed she slept on and pillow that was suited perfectly underneath her head. She sat up groggily, looking around. She was in her room. When had she arrived here? She didn't remember even coming into her room…or in the apartment for that matter. Last she had remembered was Kaiba apologizing to her for a second time. Sighing, she stood up, wobbling soon afterwards. She grabbed her bed post and balanced herself. How long was she out?

A soft knock and a turning of a knob stopped her curious thoughts and turned her confused hazel eyes towards Joey. The blond greeted her with a smile.

"Hey you're up finally!" he exclaimed.

"How long was I out?"

"All of yesterday afternoon, and even night!"

He came towards her with orange juice and breakfast on his hands, setting it on her table. "We need to talk 'Ren…"

Serenity blinked and desperately rubbed the sleep of her eyes, making her way towards the bathroom. "Not now Joey, I don't feel like fighting right now."

"No, no, it's not that" Joey insisted, guiding her down the bed and making her sit down. He sighed. "Do you remember at all what happened yesterday?"

Serenity crinkled her eyebrows. "I came home after Kaiba—" she stopped, realizing what she was saying. She was crossing another line if she told Joey that she had lunch with him.

"After Kaiba…what?"

"Nothing" she quickly said.

"Its okay 'Ren, I know." Serenity frowned, deeply confused. "Yesterday afta'noon I saw Kaiba here with you unconscious. Apparently, you fainted and we called a doc' ova' and she said you were stressed"

Serenity blinked as she took it all in. She fainted? Had she been worrying so much that it led her to going onto a state of unconsciousness? She was stressed? She didn't even realize it. She scoffed in amazement before sighing.

"Serenity…" she blinked, coming out of her amazement. "I'm sorry. I can tell that the stress is 'cause of me" he looked down remorsefully, fiddling with his fingers before he looked back up with a stern and serious look, looking directly at her hazel eyes. "I've accepted the fact dat you're gonna continue ta work fo' Kaiba. I promise I won't have a say in it anymore. It's your decision; you're old enough and mature enough to decide. BUT… jus' promise me that you'll come to me under ANY circumstance and tell me if he's doing something wrong ta ya, saying anything wrong, anything, ANY problem, not just Kaiba. Please promise me"

Serenity took the chance to give a smile. All it took was something wrong with her health to make Joey come to his senses. She resisted rolling her eyes and instead focused on how he was trying to make better of his mistakes. "Sure. I promise Joey" she raised her right hand in mock honor. "Scouts honor" she grinned. He released a sigh and returned the smile, embedded with his own goofiness.

"Alright well…today is gonna be a relaxation day for ya…for the both of us actually. I took the day off and I only have a morning class in about an hour but when I come back, we're gonna have fun. Al'rite?"

"Sure!" Serenity chirped, smiling. It seemed today was starting off to a good morning. It's been awhile since she gotten a chance to hang out.

"Al'rite 'Ren, I'm off." He stood up and left the room.

Quick bustling and hustling could be heard as Joey washed up, made a quick breakfast for himself, said another goodbye to Serenity and rushed out the door, keys in hand. His car could be heard speeding off.

Serenity sighed as she thought of what to do the next three hours. She was in the living room, currently flipping through the channels. Moments later she turned it off and decided to a little light reading. Book in hand as well as some soft music (it was too quiet), she sat in the couch comfortably, changed out of yesterday's clothes and instead wearing sweatpants and a plain shirt, a blanket snuggled around her. The atmosphere was serene and peaceful. Her book was about a teenage girl in high school facing problems worse than hers and yet finding a way to cope with it.

"I wish I could be like her…in a way" Serenity mused aloud. "To be able to cope with such problems…" she sighed. "I feel like a weakling…"

Her musings were interrupted by knock on the door. She looked up from her book and looked at the door inquiringly. "Who is it?" she called out.

"Kaiba" he replied gruffly. Her eyebrows rose up as she stood up hesitantly and forced herself to confront the door. She debated whether she should open the door or not.

"Serenity?" she jumped slightly, involuntarily opening the door without another thought.

Both stood just staring at each other, Serenity's face flushed, and Kaiba's faced stoic as usual with a hint of concern constantly flashing in his blue eyes.

"Can I come in?" he asked casually.

Serenity's face was twice the shade of red as it was before. She looked at him hesitantly, before stepping aside.

"I just dropped by to see how you were doing…" Kaiba stated as she closed the door.

"Oh…" she meekly replied. She fumbled with her fingers nervously. What was wrong with her? She had no reason to be this mildly timid. Taking a deep breath she faced him.

"You want something to drink?" The words flew out her mouth before she could think. She secretly smiled wryly, remembering when there was another time she asked the same thing and it turned out to ruin her whole evening, putting her to this point. What would this encounter turn out to be? Just as horrible? Would it turn out to be great?

"Uh…sure…water is fine" he replied. She nodded and went to the kitchen. A sense of slight relief overcame her being as she released a soft sigh. This was different response to what she had asked last time. Maybe it would turn out to be the best?

"Have a seat"

He obeyed quietly and sat down on an armchair. Moments later she returned to his side with a glass of water.

"How're you feeling?"

"Good…I just can't believe I fainted though…heh" she replied sheepishly. _'In front of you for that matter!'_ she pondered quietly, yesterday's events having become clear to her the moment Kaiba walked in. She decided she wouldn't let him have another chance satisfaction of her embarrassment from yesterday's events. Though she questioned whether he was here to do that. It seemed unlikely he was here for it.

"You should relax"

"I am" she replied, hinting him with the quiet music and book on the coffee table.

Both stayed quiet for awhile, thinking of what to say next. Serenity studied his figure unconsciously, eyes coming to his arm. When had his cast come off? She couldn't believe she didn't notice. "Your arm…" she stated, still amazed.

"Hmm…" he looked away from where she was sitting and looked at his arm.

"The cast is gone" she stated obviously.

"Vampires heal quickly" he replied matter-of-factly.

Serenity mouthed an 'O' before retreating her eyes from his form.

"Other than to check up on you Serenity…" Kaiba suddenly spoke. Serenity's eyes fell on his form once again. He continued, "I came to apologize…again. You wouldn't let me yesterday" he gave a brief chuckle. Their situation had gone to dramatic to humorous, at least in his eyes. All this drama, just because of a simple kiss. Was it a simple kiss? He didn't remember how he responded when he did kiss her. However, he remembered excitement. What did that mean? All he knew was that his actions in the aftermath were not tolerable. He had hurt her. It was obvious. "I'm sorry for my…actions."

"Wow…the great Seto Kaiba is apologizing to me" Serenity sarcastically replied. She smiled brightly, however. Kaiba glared lightly.

"Yes" he stated simply.

His pouty glare made Serenity laugh immediately. His eyebrow rose at her sudden outburst as anger started boil slowly. He had to admit, her laughter was nice to hear, especially at a time like this. Unwittingly, he smiled as his anger simmered down.

Serenity's laughter had died down to an amused smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't laugh because you apologized Kaiba" she hastily stated.

"Then why?"

"Because you looked so cute when you glared!" Serenity suddenly blurted without thinking. Immediately Serenity gasped at her statement. No amount of crimson hue could describe how Serenity's once peachy face looked now. Serenity looked down, feeling Kaiba's stare on her. She wanted him out, let her muse over her own embarrassment alone.

Kaiba looked at her with amusement resting on his lips, a smirk to be exact, as he leaned forward. "You think I'm cute?" he asked honestly. Serenity bit her lip as she feel his breath puff out in front of her. Serenity dared herself not to speak.

"Serenity?"

"Hm…?" She meekly replied in a quiet whimper.

He leaned in closer, until he was sure his lips were against her ear. He could feel the same excitement build up inside him when he was this close to her the last time. "I think your cute too" he whispered. She held her breath.

Picking himself up, he stood up to his full height, heading out the door. "I should go and let you rest"

Being embedded with manners, Serenity stood up, despite the dizzy feeling of confusion and joy burning within her. She stood beside her door while Kaiba stood outside.

"Take care of yourself"

"Yeah. Bye" she quietly replied. He was off and she closed the door, leaning heavily against the white wood, releasing a breath that was held in for far too long.

* * *

Evening… 

Joey smacked his lips as he the inviting aroma of warm food greeted him. "Food…" he uttered in oblivion. Mai and Serenity rolled their eyes as they dragged him to a nearby booth, waiting for a waiter.

"Calm yourself already!" Mai exclaimed. After Joey had returned from his classes, he took no waste to drag Serenity out the door and invite Mai along the way. They had spend the afternoon in the mountains of where snow filled the land, skiing, laughing, having a private picnic for themselves. Now it was sunset and they all decided to go grab a bite to eat.

"Yeah Joey. People are going to stare" Serenity stated matter-of-factly. The male blond ignored them and dived his head onto a menu.

The day had replaced the confusion and embarrassment of Serenity's morning, turning it to the better. Even though it was difficult to do so, she had managed to place thoughts of Kaiba at the edge of her mind, concentrating on what was happening around presently.

"So Serenity…" Mai started. "…how were your finals?"

"They were good for the most part…alright" Serenity replied after taking a bite of her burger. "I'm so glad we're on break" Serenity joyously exclaimed remembering that it wasn't so long ago they received their break. "And I can't wait for Christmas!"

Mai grinned. "Of course you can't! I can't wait either!"

Moments later a waiter came by and took their order. In the meanwhile, Joey stared at his menu, deciding whether he should change his order while Mai and Serenity talked about Serenity's upcoming Senior year in the upcoming fall. The conversation soon went into talk about college life, the maturity that comes with it as well as the immaturity.

"I remember Tea went with me to one party and…" Mai giggled, reminiscing the moment. Joey shot her a glare.

"I hope your not considering ta go again Mai…at least without me" Joey mumbled. Mai pinched his nose before facing Serenity. "Speaking of Tea…have you seen her lately? She's been outta sight for some time now" Mai mused quietly.

A waiter came and sat their drinks down, briefly stating she would be back with their full order.

The auburn haired girl's heart stopped briefly as her lips went dry and her eyes wide. She forced herself to calm down and look clam in front of them. Licking her lips, she forced herself to speak. "No…no I haven't seen her" Serenity stated casually as possible. "This is good shake isn't it?" Serenity commented at the strawberry shake that was in front of her.

"Yeah I haven't seen her for awhile either" Joey continued on.

"Usually she would call me up and we would talk on for hours. She's been…quiet, kinda like she disappeared" Mai pondered. Serenity stared at the both as they continued on with their muses, each passing moment making Serenity's heart race faster than each previous beat. She took a deep breath and took a slurp of her shake, trying desperately to calm herself down. It wouldn't take long for them to figure out that Tea was now dead. Her eyes fell as she could picture the day.

"Hey everyone!" Serenity chocked on her shake as she sought to seek control of herself from her startle. Her shake came spewing out of her mouth, coming out in gushes as she coughed violently.

"Serenity!" Joey cried. He grabbed a napkin and Mai tapped her back firmly trying to make her stable again.

"I'm okay…" she managed to croak out. Mokuba looked at them worriedly, stammering over his own words.

"I…I…I'm so…so… sorry Serenity!" Mokuba cried out in guilt.

Moments later after peace was restored and Serenity was stable again, Mokuba stood beside Serenity apologetically. "I'm so sorry Serenity. I didn't mean to scare you"

"It's okay." She smiled back, trying to tell him it was alright. In truth it was because it caused a distraction for the pondering thoughts of Tea's whereabouts. "That was a good surprise Mokuba" she continued, still smiling brightly.

"Well I was just here with my friends and I saw you guys. Thought I should stop by and say hello. Seto told me about yesterday"

"Oh"

"Yeah so I just came by to see how everyone was doing." he trailed off. He smiled at Joey and Mai before deciding to mischievously mention, "So…I hear you guys are getting married" he directed at the blonds. Both now sputtered out the shakes in their mouths.

Serenity looked at them, amazed. "What?"

"No we ain't!" Joey managed to sputter out first. He looked at Mai.

"Yeah…we're just a…couple" Mai confirmed.

"Yeah"

"Oh well…sorry about that." Mokuba grinned. "Can I borrow Serenity for a moment?"

"Sure, sure" Joey replied. The couple looked at their food, finding it more interesting than each other. Serenity stood up from the now tense atmosphere and went with Mokuba, walking outside the diner to no particular destination.

"Yeah so I heard you fainted Serenity and its because of stress. I hope its not because of Seto"

"No, no Mokuba. Don't worry its not because of that…" he eyed her as if challenging to her to restate that statement. "Well…not all of it. Don't worry I'll be fine." she smiled at him. "Is your brother here?"

"Nope. He's working at home but he's going to pick me up later. I'm with a couple of my friends…and my body guard" he replied, grumbling the last part. He looked at the man not to far away from them, holding a newspaper casually, wearing a dark winter outfit, shades, a black hat, and an ear piece in his ear. Mokuba rolled his eyes. He looked ridiculous.

Serenity looked away from him and instead looked at Joey and Mai from the window, still sensing a tense atmosphere around them. Turning to Mokuba she asked him, "Who'd you hear from that they're getting married?"

The raven haired mischievous boy looked at Serenity, grinning. "Oh that…no one…hehe"

"No one!" Serenity repeated amazed. "Then…"

"Did it so I can put the idea in their heads" he laughed. Serenity joined him moments later.

"Do you do this often?"

"Yup…anyone I find. Just call me Mokuba the Matchmaker!"

Serenity giggled before Mokuba interrupted her. "And my next target…" he pointed at her for emphasis. "…is you and Seto!" he cried out joyously. "Well I gotta go now. See ya!"

Before Serenity could even reply, the boy dashed off and rejoined his friends and body guard. Mokuba looked at her from behind, winking at her while giving her a thumbs up gesture. Smiling awkwardly while blushing madly, she rejoined Mai and Joey and their tense atmosphere.

* * *

**A/n**: I'm done! Yay! I've noticed that I update my stories every nine months…weird yes but it gets the job done…slowly. (sweat drops) Onto Nine years now! THANK YOU ALL FOR WAITING SO PATIENTLY! LIKE ALWAYS, I REALLY APPRECIATE YOU GUYS FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ THE STORY AND REVIEW, AS WELL AS WAIT PATIENTLY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER 


	18. Redemption

Secret of Blue Eyes 

Chapter Eighteen: Redemption

Serenity hummed to herself quietly as she washed the dishes diligently yet sloppily as well. Occasionally, her carelessness could be shown when a plate slipped from her hands and clattered down the sink. Soon, more and more of this process occurred with other dishes. Even then she wasn't aware of the plates until she realized none were in the dish rack.

"Oops...crap" she muttered as she let out a heavy sigh and picked up the fallen dishes and rinsed them off.

What was causing this to happen? The very thing that overwhelm our minds when they transcend into not thinking but instead nothingness. The nothingness transforms into what we want ideally in life; daydreams. And this auburn girl was thinking of life with the perfect guy and her perfect house, with her perfect job of course, and her perfect friends and family, including the perfect kids you've ever seen! Her perfect kids had button noses and wild sapphire eyes with her auburn hair, her perfect friends and family included her best friends and her dear, dear, dear, brother who lived in their perfect mansion that was so neat and tidy, it was scary. Her perfect job was being the world's famous doctor and accompanying her title was her world famous business man of a husband; Seto Kaiba.

HALT!

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA! Where did THAT come from? Kaiba boy? Serenity shook her head furiously denying this. How had HER daydream made a ghastly turn like THAT? Sure Kaiba was…alright to say at the least (cute, maybe even a bit hot, Serenity blushed tenfold as she thought this) but not as a life partner!

Now when it came to being a boyfriend…she was on the boundary of complete confusion. His actions said one thing (like yesterday's events) and his actions later on will foretell another thing, most likely the opposite of the first thing! She didn't know if she could handle it.

For now she looked at him as a tall, _pale_ and handsome man.

Now then…time to change the fantasy to another guy, one who's perfect…blue eyes definitely, chestnut hair, chiseled face, tall…kinda like Kaiba. Serenity blushed and then shook her head again. No, no, no Kaiba! The auburn haired girl stared at the ceiling for a long while, deciding afterwards to keep the Kaiba look but change the personality instead. Nodding in satisfaction, she went back into the state of nothingness and transformed that nothingness into her ideal life.

Ah yes…things were going so smoothly, her kids were six year olds coming home from there first day of school and her husband came home from work and planted an extensive kiss on her which left her breathless. Even then, she blushed, in the dream and in reality. Running along…Now it was the ideal couple's anniversary and her husband wooed her with romance and showered her with a plethora of gifts...

"SERENITY!! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS BUT...TEA'S DEAD!"

The dish in hand clattered down to the floor unceremoniously as she whipped around with surprise embedded on her face. In that instant, her ideal reality started to crack, taunting her by making arched paths, snaking its way around the edges of the fake reality until it decided to break apart into diminutive pieces, striking her pretty face without mercy.

* * *

A week later, Serenity watched as the coffin was laid to rest properly beneath the earth crust. Dry leaves whooshed by suddenly resting on the the freshly dug dirt that rested on top of Tea's burial ground. Serenity shuddered. She watched as Joey approached their group of friends, all staying silent and musing quietly. There were many others here, all huddled up in separate groups. She watched as everyone who knew Tea reminisced about her and the 'good ol' days'. She was alone. She couldn't share her tears or her sorrow with anyone because she had endured it by herself, alone. Today was just a reminder. A sad sigh. A moment to remember her death. She had already gone through the phases of mourning, sorrow, regret and exceptional to her case, guilt. 

She approached Joey, saying she wanted to go home for feeling a...a sudden headache coming. The real reason would not do. It would never escape her lips. Nodding in approval immediately, he started to say his goodbyes as well until Serenity cut him short.

"No Joey...it's fine. I want to be alone for a moment you know...sort my thoughts out..." Serenity replied softly with a sense of calmness around her. Her mind however was pleading with all its might.

"Alright...call me when you go home then, okay"

She nodded and started walking. A sudden gust of wind swept her black skirt up and she quickly shielded herself. Today was a very, very windy day. Clear and bright, yet chilling with wind. She remembered the weather forecast today morning. It reminded her how she heard of Tea's findings.

"_Come quick 'Ren'" Joey cried as he turned the volume up on the morning news. _

_Obeying his orders, she turned the water off numbly and walked over to the den, nervous of just how he found out. This was...scary. Beyond scary. How in the world did something like this happen? She was buried in the forest wasn't she? The TV answered her question. _

"_Good morning Domino and welcome to today morning's news report. Our top story today is about a young women, Tea Gardner, found buried hastily in the depths of the Old Domino Forest. She was found by an anonymous tip that was called in to the police. Analysis determines she's been there for a month, but been dead longer. How long? Forensic scientists are answering the question as we speak. As of the moment, the case is unresolved, however, we will keep you updated. Our next news..." _

_Serenity turned off the TV and sat down heavily. Complete astonishment overwhelmed her entire being. Joey was muttering and mumbling something, pacing about the room with tenfold a shock than hers. _

"_I gotta...gotta...call Yugi and Mai and..." _

_At this point Joey was dressed and out the door babbling rapidly to Serenity that he would be back in a moment. That moment turned into three hours. _

Serenity sighed softly as she continued working down the cemetery path down toward the large iron gates that acted as the exit and entrance of the cemetery. Even if Tea had 'forgiven' her, it left her with a still unsatisfied feeling. After that dream, she had tried to move on finally, keeping in mind Tea had as well. She kept in mind that she would try to prevent this from ever happening to anyone else by helping Kaiba.

Her eyes stared blankly at the stony path until it hit a pair of black shoes. Slowly she looked up, not surprised to find her tall, pale and handsome associate there standing as if he owned that sidewalk. His face was emotionless, his attire composed of just one solid doleful color; black, his very presence stoic and cold. He dressed for the situation with perfection.

In other times, she would have gone up to him without question, but as of the moment, she wanted nothing to do with him. It just wasn't a good time. Both looked at each other for a good while before Serenity nodded curtly and brushed by him without saying anything. Soon after, footsteps could be heard distancing her carefully. She sighed, very much annoyed now. She stopped and swiftly turned around.

"No offense but please stop following me. I want to be alone Kaiba" she muttered. As she said this she couldn't help think she was acting like him in a way; cold and wanting to be alone. She shrugged it off, thinking it was due to the aftermath of Tea's proper burial.

He smirked at her softly, replying with the same tone. "Who says I'm following you Serenity? We just happened to be walking in the same path to our destinations, you home, me to my limo"

She huffed, not expecting such a quick, humiliating remark. "What were you doing here anyway?"

"Initially, I came to talk to you, wanting to discuss important matters, specifically about the anonymous tip that was given but...since you want to be alone, I suppose we can-"

"You're suspecting the tip?" Serenity interrupted. Her eyes gleamed with curiosity and her approaching him confirmed it. The atmosphere had transformed into a gentle and humorous tone, replacing the cold and stoic one.

"It's not safe to talk so publicly, join me for a ride then Serenity?" He said this as his limo approached. As if on cue, the limo driver popped out and opened the car door respectfully, standing stiff and straight.

Serenity huffed warily. This seemed perfectly planned out. Deciding not to question him, she entered the limo, him following suit afterwards.

"Have you had breakfast?"

No she hadn't, the thought hadn't come to her mind. She shook her head. Kaiba instructed his driver then immediately to go to the nearest good cafe of where they can both enjoy breakfast.

"You should keep your health in check Serenity"

"Hmm..." she muttered back. She didn't know why but an aura of wariness burdened her shoulders.

"You look tired"

"You too Kaiba" She muttered.

"I have an excuse; I was working late"

She scoffed a smile. "Of course"

"What's your excuse?"

"I...really don't know. Can you get to the point about the tip now?"

"Over breakfast. Relax now, the morning must have been overwhelming for you"

It had. The whole ordeal reminded her of his bad crimes and it made her question was it right to hang out with such a person? Hanging out with the very same person who killed her friend? She blamed herself for being a sucker for second chances. But she had already forgave him and established a relationship with him. Change was occurring, the good kind. It was going well right now and it was becoming more and more significant as the days went by. As she thought more and more of this, the regret soon disappeared leaving her with a feeling of satisfaction.

"Not anymore" she gave him a bright smile. He gave a confused look but soon composed his face to the normal posture. They arrived at a comfortable cafe, with the smell of roasted coffee filling their nostrils up quickly. Serenity let herself drown to the addicting smell, relaxing visibly. Both sat down at the far corner of the cafe in a booth of where a waitress came by quickly took their order.

They sat there for awhile, sipping their coffee and nibbling at their food quietly without question.

"I think that tip was given by one of my step mothers sidekicks"

Serenity crinkled her eyebrows. "Why?"

"The whole thing looks like its there to give me some stupid warning..."

"You're over analyzing this"

"I looked through the police reports of her findings. It mentioned she was found dug up"

"Really? Well what if it's someone else, a human who's trying to get you?" she inquired, possibilities coming to her from all directions.

He shook his head. "No...no one goes over to that forest for anything because it was supposedly thought that power plants buried their toxic wastes there long time ago, in the lake, in the dirt. That created wild stories and rumors, resulting in fear. The fear keeps people out of there and from probing in there"

"But the police probed there and they found Tea's body"

"Correction, _someone else_, most likely to be one of my step mother's sidekicks, probed there and left it for _bio hazard people_ to go deal with it. The credit was just given to the police for hearing about it first"

"Well still, people enter that forest, for duty or...for their own personal needs"

"I just have a strong feeling about this"

She gaped at him. "A strong _feeling_? What your bat sense is tingling?" she drawled, giggling softly afterwards.

Going about the same tone, he replied "Yes Serenity, my bat sense is tingling." She laughed, he smiled sardonically. "Just trust me on this" With that he stood up her following suit, walking out the door.

"I'll take you home"

"You don't have a choice" she pointed out as she gave a snide smirk. He gaped at her before chuckling softly.

* * *

Next Day... 

"Yo"

"Is Serenity there?"

"Who's dis?"

"Your worst nightmare mutt"

"Wanna say that again Kaiba?"

"Gladly..."

At this point, Joey had ran over to Serenity's room in hopes of getting him into trouble with Serenity, making it possible for her to quit.

"Hehe" he giggled mischievously as he plopped the receiver down in her lap. "For you 'Ren"

Bewildered, Serenity picked up the receiver and held it up to her ear. "...Mutt" Kaiba finished.

"Excuse me?"

Joey silently cackled outside her door humming with satisfaction. His quick scheme had followed through.

Kaiba glared at no one in particular as he silently cursed Joey. Evidently, the mutt had learned a few tricks. Here he was thinking he was talking to the mutt when suddenly Serenity's voice inserts itself into the conversation.

"Hello?" she asked again.

He cleared his throat. "Serenity, I need you stay here for a week. I'm going out of town" he said bluntly.

"Good morning to you too Kaiba"

"Will you do it?"

"A whole week?"

"Yes"

"Couldn't he stay over here? I'm too lazy to pack..." she muttered.

"I don't want him to be under the influence of a certain idiot"

Serenity frowned at this. "I really don't appreciate all the name-calling directed to my brother Kaiba"

A grunt could be heard. "So will you do it?"

"What are my options?" she sarcastically replied. She sighed. "I'll do it as long as you apologize to my brother"

A strange sound could be heard on the other side of the line, something like him choking on his own spit.

"Kaiba?"

He cleared his throat. "I refuse"

"Come on! He's been coping with Tea's death with everyone else and working late and really he doesn't need this kind of behavior from anyone, especially you"

"No"

"Then no" With that she hung up. As much as she would love to babysit Mokuba, she wouldn't do it without this simple request fulfilled.

Kaiba slammed the phone down, fuming. When had he let her take control so easily? He cursed himself for being under _her_ influence. He would never let anyone say no to him. It was always in his favor. Why now? He was starting believe the saying of where the woman says, 'I have him wrapped around my finger'.

Not him. Not Seto Kaiba. Standing up he marched out of his office, having set in his mind that he would talk to Serenity personally.

* * *

"Oy...I really don't feel like going to work, especially with everything going on..." he muttered heavily as he stood up and helped Serenity clear the table. 

"Then take the day off"

"Can't...took too many day's off already"

"Well try to come back early then" Serenity encouraged as she handed him a paper sack filled with lunch. "Other than that...try to have a good day"

He sighed. "Alright. Bye now" He left.

All was silent again as Serenity plopped down and watched television, that is until rapid knocking could be heard.

"Coming" Serenity assured.

When she opened the door she was surprised when he decided to invite himself in and stare her down.

"Hi?"

"You're doing it"

"Not until you apologize to my brother"

"You're in way over your head Wheeler"

She shrugged. "Maybe"

"You WILL do it"

"Or what" she challenged.

"You're really willing to go that far?" he sneered as he glared her down, his forehead touching hers.

Serenity crossed her arms and stepped back. "No fair..." she muttered. He picked himself up and smirked, that taunting smirk he radiated ever since he was a business man.

"See you next week"

"Hmm" she grunted, he left. "What's so wrong about apologizing" she asked to no one in particular.

Feeling satisfaction, Kaiba smiled proudly as he entered his car, thinking he had redeemed his pride.

* * *

Night... 

"Kaiba's onto us" a dark figure said into the brisk night air in a sing-song voice.

"Let him be" Rumiki replied as she sipped her red drink.

"Is this part of your torture?"

She smirked. "Just love the sight of anxiety and fear-"

"Something Kaiba has buried deep beneath him. He'll never show it" he interrupted.

"It's a work in process little brother. This is just one of many little plans"

"Hmm...going a bit slow yes?" he asked, frowning. "I say we just jump him already"

She glared at him, annoyed now. "Do I have to spell out everything for you?"

"Maybe" he replied nonchalantly.

Releasing a disgusted sigh, she left the darkly lit room with the red light perched in the corner, going to her quarters instead.

**

* * *

A/n:** Happy holidays everyone! Have a good New Years now. I know I haven't posted in a long while but what can you say but "SxS4ever, you haven't updated!" Anyways, truly sorry about it. I want to thank everyone for still reading this even though I post lousily. I know I'm losing some readers cause I don't post often but I want to thank the ones that still are being very merciful. THANK YOU! And I want to thank the ones that used to read it but don't anymore for sticking with me at least and helping me continue the story the first few chapters by reviewing and encouraging me...even though they aren't really reading this message... XD Please review! 


	19. Be Careful

Secret of Blue Eyes 

Chapter Nineteen: Be Careful

Boredom in a fairly gloomy evening.

Horrible compliments of each other in Serenity Wheeler's list.

Serenity walked idly around the expensive manor, boredom etched on her face. She sighed, hearing fits of laughter and shouts coming from the recreation room. Mokuba and Joey were evidently playing a video game.

She reminisced about Joey's temper; furious with her to even suggest staying here for a week. She nailed three points at him that won him over: Money, no Kaiba, and he was free to come over whenever he wanted too. Of course, the third point was difficult to win over, having to do with persuading Kaiba. Three points points won _him _over: Babysitting Mokuba, keeping Mokuba busy and entertained, and protection against uninvited guests. Of course, Kaiba retaliated by pointing out vividly there were a million reasons as to why he didn't want Joey here, mainly because he was a horrible influence, he was slovenly (in behavior and looks) and simply because he was a mutt. But in the end, the temptress won due to the unknown magical abilities every temptress possesses.

She giggled softly when remembering the look on Kaiba's face when he was defeated finally, after three hours: flaring nostrils like a dragon, glares comparable to that of a hissing snake, and to calm and grace the look, annoyed and pout, like that of a child's.

His arms were crossed as he leaned in close to her forehead, hissing calmly, "Anything breaks, he breaks"

She smiled wryly at the memory.

* * *

"Sister can be so annoying sometimes" the dark figure complained softly as his head descended on the young female's neck, trailing it with cold kisses. She pressed her back against his chest as he tightened his grip on her waist. Both were lying down in bed.

He picked himself up and continued with his complaints. "She prolongs too much. I say we go in for the kill already" he remarked bitterly as he shifted himself onto his back, pulling her down with him. She shifted her position as well until she was lying on his bare chest with her head propped up against his shoulder. "What do you think?"

Suzumi stared at him for awhile, unsure of how to reply. It was a lose-lose situation; side with Rumiki and you face the wrath of Dimitri, side with Dimitri and you face the wrath of Rumiki. Finally, after some time, she replied calmly. "Whatever happens, happens"

Dimitri stood up roughly, frowning at her. "You're afraid to speak your mind" he went over to his closet and pulled out a clean shirt.

She sat up. "I just don't feel like getting into an argument..." she replied, edge lacing her statement. He glared at her. She stood up and leaned against a wall. "...Dear" she added for closure.

He scoffed at her. "Pathetic"

She glared at him but kept her ground. She wasn't afraid of him particularly, but of his abilities to torment an individual. She was spared...she'd like to keep it that way still.

"I'm going out"

"Where?" she asked, curious.

"Check things out"

"Check _what_ out?" she persisted.

He growled, annoyed by her questions. "It's none of your concern"

"Maybe not...but it is of Rumiki's concern of where her little brother is-"

A cold, hard slap across her face stopped her from finishing her statement. She stood there, motionless in shock but said nothing.

"Pathetic" he uttered softly before disappearing.

Her knees buckled from underneath her and she heavily leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath.

* * *

Kaiba Mansion...

When she couldn't handle the boredom, she retreated to the living room where a large plasma television was located. She had made a bowl of popcorn and settled herself on the couch watching a movie that was aired on TV. She was swayed by the movie intensely that she didn't hear the door open and close silently, or the soft footsteps that headed her way. She didn't even notice the figure that stood behind her, ready to jump her.

With a quick motion, his arms were raised, fingers taking a claw stance, he grabbed her shoulders and forced her to lean back against the back of the couch and face him.

She screamed but it was muffled with his pale hands. He looked at her amusingly, letting out a soft chuckle afterwards when she had managed to shut herself up and gape at him in shock.

"K-K-Kaiba" she stuttered, unable to calm herself. She put a hand over her heart and breathed deeply. After few moments, she was calm and what was left of her dignity was reclaimed. "What are you doing here? You're not due for...2 more days" she pointed out, a small questioning crease taking place in her forehead.

She looked so adorable. He shrugged and dismissed the thoughts, taking a seat next to her. "I left early...no big deal" he replied nonchalantly. "Where's Mokuba?"

"He's upstairs playing a game with my brother"

Kaiba grunted but didn't question it.

Serenity gasped, realizing something. "Oh my..." she stood up frantically, going over to the living room doors and closing them tightly so no one would see them. She then whipped around and faced him, glaring. "How could just show up like _that_?! What if Joey sees you? He'll freak!"

Kaiba stared at her coolly, unfazed by the obvious fact. "Then get him out of here" he replied. "That's the reasonable solution"

"Serenity!" Joey cried out from the staircase, as if on cue. Serenity stood stiffly and whipped around to face the closed double doors. "Hide!" she whispered. He cocked his head and crossed his arms. That'll teach her for convincing him to allow him here in the first place. She growled and instead opened the doors partially and closed them immediately when she stepped out.

"What's up Joey?" she questioned, standing in front of the doors protectively. Joey eyed the doors suspiciously.

"Wha'cha doing?" he asked, arms folded. He looked beyond her and at the doors. He shivered; he felt a supernatural feeling wash over him suddenly.

Mokuba sat on top of the stairs, yawning dismissively.

"Oh look, Mokuba's tired. Its time for bed now!" Serenity stated, ignoring Joey's question. Mokuba suddenly perked.

"What no I don't want to..." he paused, yawning. "...want to sleep" he rubbed his eyes. Damn his inability to stay up late! He frowned.

"You should leave Joey. I've gotta put him in bed now" she rushed over to Joey's side and gently pushed him towards the doors. Joey stood his ground for awhile and instead walked over to the double doors, gently pushing Serenity out of the way. This supernatural instinct was getting the best of him, forming goosebumps on his skin. Serenity helplessly stood there and watched fearfully as Joey approached the door. He paused for awhile, before deciding to open the doors.

He inspected the room; a TV was blaring out commercials and a bowl of popcorn was situated in the middle of the couch, bits of popcorn scattered here and there. There was no one here. He sighed with relief; his mind was at ease again. He shut the door slowly and turned around, giving off a goofy smile.

"Hehe..." he scratched his head. "Thought someone was there"

Serenity blew a breath of relief mentally and smiled. "What? Of course not. Now come on, I've gotta put Mokuba to bed"

He nodded and she walked him out. "Be careful 'Ren." He looked at her seriously, making Serenity nervous. She'd never seen such a stern expression on his face. However, it was quickly replaced as he gave a goofy smile. "Night"

* * *

She had managed to put Mokuba to bed easily, seeing it wasn't hard to urge and persuade a tired boy.

He stared at her, eyes laden with the sands of sleep. Yawning, he bid Serenity goodnight before turning around and snuggling between the covers. She smiled and exited the room. Sighing, she leaned against the door.

She hadn't bothered to tell Mokuba that Kaiba was back, knowing he would be bustling about with a sudden amount of energy. He could save that for the morning, right now, she needed peace.

She opened her eyes and looked to her left, seeing the library doors partially open. Automatically, she started walking over there. _'Kaiba must have wandered off to there' _

"Kaiba?" she inquired. A grunt was quickly issued. She walked over to him and peered over the couch he was sitting on, curious as to what he was doing. He was flipping through pages of another vampiric legend, red eyes scanning through the pages quickly as they were flipped.

"I guess I'll be going now-"

"No" he cut off, looking up at her. She shivered suddenly at the intense crimson gaze but remained calm.

"Why not?"

He yanked her down until she sat down next to him and threw softly another book on vampiric legends on her lap. She looked in front of her; there was a coffee table stacked with books.

"Eh? You don't expect me to spend the next two days here reading books do you?" she exclaimed, a little too loud.

"Of course"

She frowned, all thoughts of being calm and rational gone. "You're an idiot"

"And you're an idiot to agree in the first place" He remarked as he referred to her promise to him.

"Can't I just take them home?"

He closed the book, his thumb holding his page and looked directly at her. "Tell me...how many of those books I gave you earlier have you finished reading?"

Her faced flushed in return.

"I thought so. With your pesky brother there, you don't even get a chance to open one do you?"

Her face flushed tenfold at his blatant yet truthful fact. It was true; with Joey dragging her here and there, her cooking, her cleaning up both their messes, Joey's messes dominating hers...she had never found the time.

He reopened his book and started reading again. "Start reading"

With a soft huff, she obliged to his brief command and opened the book, unaware of victorious smirk that was plastered on his lips now.

* * *

Morning...

Serenity yawned as she stretched her arms, not bothering to open her eyes yet. When stretched, she rubbed her arms, feeling sore from sleeping sitting up, while her arms and head were rested against the firm armrest of the couch. She rubbed her eyes next and then opened them, adjusting them to the rooms brightness.

Letting her arms droop, her eyes wandered to her lap, feeling a heavy weight against her legs. She looked at him unemotionally, staring at his figure; her lap substituted for a pillow while the couch itself substituted as a bed for his long legs and body. What made the situation awkward was that he was faced her way, eyes closed however.

She had half the mind to push him of right there and now but stood her ground and instead took in the angelic appearance. She felt special at the moment, knowing that she was the only person (excluding Mokuba) that could see this gentle side of him.

She raised her hand and descended it above his chestnut locks, debating with herself whether she should or shouldn't ruffle it. Her fingertips landed on his head suddenly, by the weight of gravity and limply, she trailed her fingers around his head, playing with his hair. She smiled, loving the smooth feeling.

"Hmm...what if Kaiba had one of those short ponytails..." she muttered quietly to no one. She gently pulled his hair back and held it in place, giggling softly afterwards when seeing her question answered. She continued playing with his hair, raking it gently against his hair.

"That feels good..." he muttered quietly against her. His eyes were still closed, however. She stopped raking his hair and instead diverted her eyes onto his sleeping expression. "I didn't tell you to stop, did I?"

She lifted her fingers and folded her hands, blushing. "Morning"

He let out a disgruntled sigh and opened his eyes while turning around and sitting up unceremoniously. He raked through his hair, messing it up further than it was before. Serenity snickered quietly but said nothing. Frowning, Kaiba grabbed her arm until she was in a position where he had access to ruffle her hair easily. She shrieked in response, flailing her arms to get his hands off of her hair. He stopped finally and chuckled amusingly, giving one final last ruffle before he stood up and stretched while Serenity watched him curiously.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Then get up already"

She obliged quietly, not bothering to get into a fit with him; it was the morning after all and it was best to avoid fights.

"Find anything useful?" he asked referring to the books.

"No...Well this old remedy they used...but it seemed like a hoax. They want you to 'brew up' a 'potion'..." she gesticulated with air quotes. "...and then drink it. And the ingredients...they're bizarre: bat tongue, saliva of tiger and all sorts of crazy stuff...seems like hocus pocus to me"

He cringed his nose, making Serenity laugh softly. He smiled. "Hmm...well bookmark it as a _last, last _resort"

"Thought you would say that so I did already"

"Smart girl" he stated as he turned around and headed towards the exit.

"Of course. I have to be"

* * *

Breakfast had gone by quickly but not too quickly as Kaiba had hoped because Mokuba had greeted him too ecstatically. The young Kaiba had asked a dozen questions ranging from "Did you bring anything?" to "Do you wanna go outside and play?" Kaiba loves and prides his younger brother for his intellect to his innocence so it brought a tear to Kaiba's heart when he had to decline and see the disappointed face.

Serenity could swear she saw Kaiba's face falter with sympathy and heartbreak for at least a moment before it returned to its normal posture: cold and cool.

"Fine...I guess I'll go play some games" Mokuba said dejectedly. He sighed.

"Maybe later" Kaiba ruffled his hair.

Serenity stared at the scene before her, bewildered. How could they act like this? As if on instinct, she grabbed Mokuba's hand and then went over and grabbed Kaiba's hand with her free hand. She started dragging both of them out back door.

"Serenity-" both cried in unison, protesting.

With at her strength, she whipped them in front of her and forced them to look at her when they were finally outside.

"Look!"

"What" Both asked simultaneously. She rolled her eyes.

"Look around you" They looked and saw it was just their beautifully crafted garden.

"What" they asked again.

"You have all this beauty around like, this huge _park_ and all you guys can do is coop up inside..." she looked at Kaiba. "...or play videogames" she looked at Mokuba. Both stared at her.

"So"

"So!" she said incredulously. "Spend some time with each other!"

"But Seto doesn't want too..." Mokuba stated matter-of-factly.

"It's not that I want to, I can't Mokuba"

"Yes you can" she jabbed at his chest for emphasis. "The relationship you have is so easy to break. You're already isolating each other out, it's gonna turn that way in the future if you don't stop it"

"Who made you the expert?" Kaiba shrewdly asked.

"It's from...experience" she defended. Her mother and father had separated like this; isolation, even if little, from one another was the first stage...and the last stage.

Kaiba softened his glare but nonetheless frowned.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Mokuba asked earnestly.

"Well...what do you want to do?" Serenity asked him. She sweat dropped; her mission was to make the Kaiba brothers spend more time with each other not pick out their games.

"Look its snowing!" Mokuba pointed heavenwards, Serenity and Kaiba's eyes following suit. Serenity gasped in awe and astonishment as the cold flakes blew toward them gently, falling to ground angelically.

"It's snowing, it's snowing!" Mokuba sung as he started running around areas where the snow was abundant. Serenity grinned as she brought her hand in front of her and let a couple of snowflakes drop to her hand. She observed the patterns briefly before they melted before her.

Suddenly a cold gust of wind blew towards her, making her wild red hair flail. She shrieked when it would stop and sighed in relief when it did decide to calm itself down. She shivered as the atmosphere was slowing starting to get bitter and cold, even if the snowfall wasn't enough.

"Mokuba, lets go inside. It's cold out here" Kaiba ordered.

"Awwwwww...but Seto"

Kaiba's 'look' was enough for Mokuba shut up and obey his orders immediately without another word. He went inside, Kaiba and Serenity following him afterwards.

Serenity sighed in content when feeling the warm fuzzy feeling of the house.

"Well that was a bust! What do we do now Serenity?" Mokuba asked.

The Kaiba brothers looked at her inquiringly while a nervous feeling washed over Serenity.

"Umm...well..." She thought about it for awhile, thinking of what Joey and she would do during days it wasn't good enough to go outside.

"Well how about you guys duel each other?"

"No way...Seto _always_ beats me" Mokuba huffed.

"Well then..."

"How about we just go on about our usual activities while you do whatever you want." Kaiba stated coldly. Mokuba nodded and both soon left the room.

"Wait!"

They took no heed to her cry and instead went up the stairs and went about their activities. Serenity sighed.

* * *

Serenity walked idly around the mansion as she did the night before. The brothers were impossible. She looked around the mansion boringly thinking that even if she had such an extravagant place to live in, she would become bored easily. She sighed, she wanted to go outside and maybe meet up with Mai but it was too cold for an outing today. She went upstairs and decided to go bug Kaiba, since it was his fault for putting her in such a boring position.

The door was ajar. She knocked softly twice before deciding to enter, not bothering to wait for his consent.

"I'm busy" he automatically stated.

She pouted. "You're the president of the company. Don't you just leave of work to the employees? I mean, thats why you _have_ them in the first place"

He scoffed at the amusing statement but decided not to make a demeaning comment. Instead, he went back to work. She walked over to his desk around the back and peeked behind large leather chair he sat on, observing what he was doing. He looked at numbers, billions of digits, erasing them, adding them, and scrolling.

"What are you doing?"

"Editing something"

"It's just numbers"

"It's a code"

She leaned against the back of his leather chair and pouted once more, becoming silent for a short period. She huffed.

"I'm bored Kaiba"

"Go do something then"

"But there's nothing to do" she complained.

Kaiba spun around quickly making her lose her balance but he caught her swiftly by grabbing her waist. She flushed, her face blossoming red cheek to cheek. They both stayed in silence, Serenity's face shadowed with her red hair, Kaiba's face void of any emotion. All the while, she noted the tight grip Kaiba had on her waist and how it never loosened.

"K-K-Kaiba?"

"What" he asked, his voice low.

"You can let go now" she squeaked.

Possession came to the brunettes mind. Why didn't he want to release her? He felt that if he did, she would fall. But she was standing on solid ground wasn't she? Then...what was this feeling? His hands wouldn't obey him. He couldn't release here, he wouldn't. He looked up at her, seeing the confused and flushed look she had. It acted as a key and he finally let go of her.

He whipped around again and went back to work, acting as if nothing ever happened. She took this as cue to leave him alone for the time being. As she was about to fully leave the room, he said one final word to her.

"Be careful"

* * *

She looked back at him, seeing an intense serious gaze shot at her. It reminded her of the serious gaze Joey had given her last night. He released the gaze and went back to work while she left.

Serenity ignored the surreal moment she had with Kaiba and decided to see what Mokuba was up to. Seeing that he wasn't in his room, he decided to check out the recreation room. And there he was, sitting down in the middle of the room, playing yet another game.

"Mokuba"

No answer.

She rolled her eyes, forgetting that there was no cry in the world that could heed the attention of a boy playing a video game. She tapped him on the shoulder, his attention was caught.

"Hmm?" Pause.

"You wanna play something else?" she questioned.

"No." Resume.

She huffed, walking around the room. The room had almost every game imaginable; pinball, a ping-pong table, cards, board games...The board games caught her attention. She went over there and examined them; monopoly, sorry, checkers, twister. TWISTER! She took out the box and marveled at the game, remembering her memories with it.

She walked over to Mokuba with the game in hand, blocking his view of the game.

"Hey!" he pleaded. Pause.

"Wanna play twister? Please? I haven't played this game in forever. Maybe we can get your brother to tag along too!"

Mokuba looked at her, examining the eagerness and brightness in her eyes. The thought of his older brother twisted and shambled up was a funny thought, he snickered quietly. He nodded. "Okay!"

End game?

Yes/No

Game over.

* * *

Serenity and Mokuba rushed over to Kaiba's office eagerness in their eyes. They burst open the door and shock slapped them.

The atmosphere had turned cold and dangerous. The twister box now lay in a heap on the ground. Instinct took over and Serenity was guarding Mokuba by not letting him come forward. He was scared, both were. She swallowed a ball of spit that had formed quickly in her mouth. Fear had overwhelmed her. She didn't know what to do.

Kaiba was being strangled by an arm that belonged a man adorned all in black. His flesh was pale, not even comparable to the paleness Kaiba's flesh was at night. It chilled her bones. He had sleek black hair and what stood out the most, was his bright red eyes.

Kaiba grunted, his own arm choking his assailants neck but it seemed that the damage that was being created could only be inflicted onto Kaiba.

"KAIBA!" Serenity screamed, horror finally escaping from her fragile lips.

Red eyes turned to her direction and chilled her to place. She couldn't move, fear had struck her down mercilessly. She was even afraid to take a breath.

"Serenity..." Kaiba managed to choke out. "Leave...take...Mokuba" He coughed violently.

"Oh you might as well stay" the dark creature drawled, a smirk dawning against his pale lips. The door had snapped shut behind them by an unseen force. "You're next"

* * *

**A/N**: Hello!!! Greetings!! So how is everyone's summer starting out eh?? Well my summer started out horrible because I was hit with fever, dizziness and vomiting. It's the aftermath of finals. I'm recovering slowly. But anyways...hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry about the late posts! Expect faster posts from now on. Like 80 sure it'll happen! (sweat drops) I do have summer school and summer homework as well... (grumble grumble). Well thanks for reading and thank you most of all for still hanging onto me. I know most of my readers have left me and I completely understand but for those of you who are still reading, thank you so much! 


End file.
